My Forever Love xover
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Sequal to my everything, crossover with All My Children , what happens when Bianca and Maggie return to Paris. Something happens which results in their return to Buffy and Faith. BAM and Fuffy fic...so warning for femslash. R&R plz?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the sequel to my everything...posted as promised....Hope u all enjoy ;)**

Chapter 1

Maggie wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist and sighed as they walked "I really miss them"

"Me too" Bianca replied, in the same slightly miserable tone "And it's only been 3 weeks since we left"

Maggie laughed dryly "It's kind of pathetic"

Bianca grinned at her as she walked towards their apartment "I know. It's weird how much we miss them"

She paused when she reached the door "Maggie?" she turned to Maggie in confusion "Did you leave the door open when you left?"

Maggie shook her head as she stepped closer to the slightly ajar door and kicked it open gently. She stepped carefully into the apartment looking around for suspicious activity as she pulled Bianca in after her. A quick glance around assured her that nobody was there.

"Hmm" she mused quietly "I must have forgot to lock it"

Bianca rolled her eyes before heading towards the kitchen with Maggie hot on her heels.

"Binks?" Maggie asked causing Bianca to stop and turn around to face her.

"Yeah?"

Maggie pulled Bianca towards her into a long kiss.

"Mmmn" Bianca grinned indulgently when Maggie pulled away "What was that for?"

Maggie returned the smile as she traced Bianca's cheek with her fingertips "I just felt like kissing you"

"Well..." Bianca said smiling flirtatiously "By all means feel free to do it again...and again"

Maggie smiled as she leaned forward and did just that, pulling the taller girl impossibly close to her. They finally pulled apart to breathe leaning their foreheads against each others.

"Whoa" Maggie mumbled to herself.

Bianca grinned as she wrapped her arms around Maggie and pulled her into another passionate kiss to which the older girl responded to enthusiastically.

Maggie tilted her head gazing thoughtfully at Bianca "Not that I'm complaining" she said after a moment "But what did I do to deserve all the attention?"

"Nothing" Bianca smiled before she leaned in her lips grazing Maggie's ever so slightly "But you, Maggie stone are addictive...like chocolate" She finally applied more pressure kissing Maggie sweetly.

She pulled away slightly after a moment "But so much better and a hell of a lot Sweeter" she whispered

"Better than chocolate huh?" Maggie grinned "Wow I must be something"

"You certainly are" the natural brunette whispered seriously. Maggie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriends lips.

CRASH!!

Bianca and Maggie leaped apart as they heard the huge crash coming from the hallway.

"Stay here" Maggie instructed Bianca as she turned away and headed towards the hallway.

"No way!" Bianca protested as she followed her girlfriend from the room.

Maggie groaned but held out her hand for Bianca to take. They stopped short when they noticed glass on the floor. Maggie knelt down and picked a shard up carefully. She looked up in confusion to Bianca who had turned slightly paler.

"Binks?" she asked quietly, standing up "What's wrong?"

"Mags..." Bianca started as she stepped closer to Maggie and clutched her hand tightly "The door's open again...I closed it"

Maggie turned to the door which was wide open and shut it quickly making sure to place all of the bolts firmly in place.

"Okay" she breathed stepping back "There's no need to panic. Maybe it was just a cat or something"

"A CAT?" Bianca asked sceptically.

"Yeah" Maggie ran a hand through her hair "Maybe you're right...Cats don't usually open doors"

Bianca nodded in agreement "No. They don't"

"We'll uh...get the locks changed tomorrow" the dyed brunette said softly.

"Okay" Bianca said softly "I guess for tonight we can just...keep it bolted"

Maggie pulled Bianca back into her arms smiling softly at her "Now where were we?"

Bianca rolled her eyes as she pulled out of Maggie's warm embrace and walked back into the kitchen. Maggie stood still gazing after her girlfriend in confusion for a moment before she shook herself out of her daze and followed her into the kitchen. The older girl spotted Bianca gazing out of the kitchen window her hands braced on either side of the sink.

"Bianca?" she asked quietly leaning against the doorway "Are you okay? Did I do something?"

"No" Bianca answered not turning around "You haven't done anything. I'm sorry...I'm just tense"

Maggie walked over to her and placed a tentative hand on the small of Bianca's back.

"Hey" she whispered "What's wrong Binks? You know you can tell me anything"

Bianca leaned into the comforting touch and sighed "It's nothing...I'm just kind of freaked out"

Maggie wrapped her arms around Bianca hugging her from behind "It'll be okay Bianca, We'll just keep the door locked and bolted from the inside. Nobody will be able to get in; anyway you know I'll protect you no matter what right?"

Bianca finally turned around in Maggie's arms to look into her eyes "Yeah, I know" she said softly "That's what I'm afraid of"

Maggie tilted her head in consideration "But we don't need to worry about that" she said reassuringly "It was probably nothing serious and when we get the locks changed it'll be fine. I promise"

"Okay. I guess you're right" Bianca smiled softly at Maggie before she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm always right" Maggie smiled pulling Bianca into a loose hug.

When they pulled apart they stood in each other's embrace in silence before Bianca sighed, breaking it.

"It feels weird living by ourselves again" she observed "It's kind of quiet without them"

"I know" Maggie responded "I Miss Faith's constant energy and how she pretends to be really tough but she's actually a big softie underneath. I miss Buffy's speeches and even Will's constant babbling" she rolled her eyes "Oh my god we're going through Buffy and Faith withdrawal"

Bianca laughed out loud at Maggie's observation before she gazed at her girlfriend thoughtfully "When we met them did you ever think that we would be this close to them. I remember that you were really defensive around Faith in the beginning and well...look at you two now"

Maggie smiled shaking her head "I didn't think we'd get along at all"

"I REALLY miss them" Bianca said softly.

"Me too" Maggie answered. After a moment she looked into Bianca's eyes and smiled lovingly "At least I still have you"

"You'll always have me" Bianca said seriously before she leaned in and kissed Maggie passionately.

"I love you Binks" Maggie whispered when Bianca pulled away.

"I love you too Mags"

"More than chocolate?" The dyed brunette grinned.

"Definitely more than chocolate" Bianca grinned before she leaned forward and kissed Maggie again. Maggie responded instantly by pulling Bianca as close as physically possible and deepening the kiss. When they finally pulled away to breathe Bianca placed a kiss on her girlfriends neck.

"Y'know...." she whispered into Maggie's ear "We have four hours before we have to go and get Miranda..."

Maggie's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of her girlfriend warm breath on her neck. She opened them before she pulled away and smiled "Perfect" she pulled the taller girl and kissed her deeply while walking backwards towards the stairs.

------------

"Okay, that's IT" Willow snapped startling Buffy and Faith who were sitting on the couch in each other's arms from their thoughts.

"What's up Red?" Faith asked glancing at Buffy before turning her attention to the girl sitting across from them, her arms crossed.

"Why don't you guys tell me?" the redhead asked, resolve face firmly in place "Ever since Bianca and Maggie left you guys having been walking around as if somebody's died!"

Buffy smiled at her best friend "We're not that bad Will"

"You are!" Willow argued looking back and forth between them "Seriously if you miss them that much why don't you call them...or even better just go to Paris? You guys deserve a break anyway"

With that the witch stood up and left the room, probably to go and find Kennedy to rant at.

"Wow" Faith muttered, slightly in shock.

"That about covers what I'm thinking right now" Buffy mumbled.

"Maybe she's right" the brunette said suddenly "Maybe we should just call them"

Buffy moved closer to Faith and squeezed her hand "I really miss them" she said softly "It feels really different around here without them"

"I know" Faith said softly "Me too"

Buffy looked at Faith thoughtfully for a moment "Would it freak you out if I said I have a bad feeling?"

"Umm...Yeah" Faith answered.

"Okay" Buffy said quietly "Just so I know"

Faith rolled her eyes "DO you have a bad feeling?"

"Umm....Yeah" Buffy glanced away "Kind of...It might be nothing though"

"I hope so" Faith leaned in close to Buffy and smiled softly at her "Hey, guess what?

"What?" Buffy asked returning the smile.

"I love you"

Buffy's smile grew wider "You can be really cute sometimes, y'know?"

"Cute?" Faith questioned narrowing her eyes in mock anger.

"Yep" Buffy pulled her girlfriend into a soft kiss "And I love you too"

She pulled away after a moment and reached for the phone "I guess I should phone them. I can't remember the time difference though"

-----

RING!RING!

Both Maggie and Bianca groaned as the ringing of the phone broke them out of their half sleep. Bianca moved slightly only to feel Maggie pull her back to her.

"Mmnn" Maggie mumbled into Bianca's Bare shoulder "Leave it Binks"

"I can't just leave it Maggie" Bianca placed a kiss on Maggie's temple before she leaned over and grabbed the cordless from the nightstand on Maggie's side of the bed.

"Mmmhm?" She mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Buffy!" She sat up straight a moment later glancing at Maggie who sat up slightly in the bed holding the covers up t o her bare chest "Ummm...yeah we were in bed..." Bianca blushed brightly a moment later "Uh....no it isn't that late" her blush suddenly brightened as she glanced across at Maggie who was grinning Mischievously at her "Umm...yeah...she's here....No we weren't sleeping" Maggie burst into giggles at that and Bianca glared at her "What?...ok..." She remained silent for a minute before she spoke up again "Okay....Yeah I'll tell her..."

"Umm...Maggie..." she said lowering the phone "Faith says ummm...'you go girl!"

"Oh my God" Maggie once again slid down in the bed, blushing furiously .

Bianca grinned and picked up the phone again "I told her....Yeah she did, tell Faith I said thanks....It's kind of cute" she turned her attention back to Maggie and winked at her "What?...You wanted to tell us something? What is it?" She listened for a moment "Right...Okay..." Maggie suddenly grinned and sidled over to Bianca in the bed. Bianca's eyes grew wide as she shook her head emphatically mouthing 'No' "It's nothing to worry about though?" She breathed in sharply as Maggie began placing kisses on her pulse point "Um...Yeah....We miss you guys too...Really? That's great....you know you guys are um....welcome to stay here a...anytime..." she nudged Maggie slightly but the persistent older girl continued with her kisses "huh? My breathing?...It's...um well...I...I..." she turned to Maggie who just gazed at her innocently "MAGGIE!" Her eyes widened when she noticed she still had the phone pressed to her ear "No....Maggie didn't do anything...What do you mean you don't believe me?...Yeah...you're right now isn't really a good time....How about you phone us later...Okay...Bye"

When she hung up she tossed the phone up and slid back down on the bed covering her eyes with her arm "Oh My god....that was so embarrassing"

Maggie couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Bianca turned and slapped her lightly on her bare arm.

"OW!" Maggie said through her laughter "What was THAT for?"

Bianca tried to look serious but failed miserably as she smiled at Maggie "You know what that was for!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Maggie smiled innocently as she wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist stroking her stomach lightly.

Bianca smiled indulgently as she pressed her lips to Maggie's "I'll forgive you If you keep doing that"

"Your wish is my command" Maggie smiled kissing Bianca's shoulder gently "So what did Buffy want?"

"Uh..." Bianca answered struggling to speak under Maggie's attentions "She said that she missed us and that her and Faith were thinking about coming to Paris for a while. Oh and she said something about having a bad feeling about something...She said that she has really accurate instincts or something but...umm...It's nothing to really worry about..."

"Spidey-Sense!" Maggie grinned pulling away slightly.

"Oh My God" Bianca laughed "I'm marrying a geek!"

"Hey!" Maggie pouted "You already knew that I was a geek before you agreed to marry me"

Bianca smiled lovingly at Maggie as she stroked her cheek gently "It's Okay...You're an incredibly sexy, charming cute geek"

"Yeah?" Maggie smiled tilting her head "You think so"

"I know so" Bianca pulled Maggie close to her and kissed her deeply "Plus...Not to sound all cliché....But you're my geek and I love you"

"I love you too" Maggie grinned "To the moon and back"

Bianca giggled and Maggie pulled her closer into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart Bianca glanced at the clock "hmmm, we still have a while before we have to get Miranda...I never believed in wasting time..."

"Bianca!" Maggie grinned "I had no idea you were such a vixen!" she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Bianca's lips "I love it!"

"Oh you will" Bianca grinned. Maggie burst into giggles before she pulled Bianca on top of her and kissed her passionately pulling the blankets over their heads at the same time.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here's the second chapter...Thanks so much for the reviews...They're greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy this chapter ;). It's more violent and dramatic so look out for that. **

**Warning: Violence, Swearing**

"Mags"

Maggie heard a distant voice calling her name but chose to ignore it instead snuggling closer to the warm body next to her.

"Mags!" the voice was soft but unrelenting, much like the gentle poke which was attacking her stomach. She stubbornly refused to yield to it.

"Maggie!" The voice repeated in a whisper yell.

"Go 'way" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Maggie, wake up!" The voice said slightly louder causing Maggie to grudgingly blink open her tired eyes. When they opened she squinted up to see Bianca leaning over her the fact that she had only just woken up herself evident in her flushed cheeks and her mussed up hair.

"Mhm?" she mumbled raising her hand to rub her eyes sleepily.

"We need to get up" Bianca smiled softly.

"Time's it?" Maggie mumbled still not quite awake enough to make full sentences.

"It's seven" Bianca replied.

Maggie groaned and pressed herself closer to Bianca closing her eyes again "Just give me a minute"

Bianca sighed but wrapped an arm around Maggie causing her to smile sleepily. After five minutes of watching Maggie sleep she begrudgingly tried to wake her again.

"Maggie?" She said softly.

"Mmmn, in a minute" the other girl replied.

"Mags" Bianca said quietly as she poked Maggie gently in the ribs "Come on Honey, You need to get up"

"Why?" Maggie asked blinking up at her sleepily.

Bianca rolled her eyes "You told me to wake you up remember? Last night?"

"Oh...Yeah" Maggie said slowly "I remember"

Bianca watched smiling lovingly as Maggie's eyes once again fluttered shut.

"Maggie?"

"Huh?" Maggie asked as she reopened her eyes "Oh, Yeah I'm up"

She sat up and yawned as she leaned against Bianca. She glanced over at Bianca to see she was smiling affectionately at her.

"What?" she asked tilting her head slightly in that oh-so-adorable way she had perfected.

"Nothing" Bianca said quietly suppressing her grin "You're just...unbelievably adorable in the morning"

Maggie smiled softly at her "What? You mean even when my hair's a mess and I'm still half asleep?"

"Especially when your hair's a mess and you're still half asleep" Bianca smiled as she leaned down and kissed Maggie on the forehead before getting up.

"Where're you going?" Maggie asked in disappointment.

"Some of us actually have to go to work today" Bianca answered with a grin as she leaned forward and kissed Maggie lightly before leaving the room.

Maggie touched her lips lightly still feeling Bianca's on them as she smiled indulgently and slid back down the bed "God, I love her"

"Feeling's Mutual!" she heard Bianca yell.

Releasing a content sigh the dyed brunette rolled onto her stomach, burying her face in Bianca's pillow and inhaling her scent.

----

"MAGGIE!"

Maggie jumped and began choking on the orange juice she had been drinking from the bottle when the yell sounded from behind her. A moment later she felt a hand on her back as she doubled over in a coughing fit.

"Maggie?" Bianca questioned as she tapped her girlfriend gently on the back "Maggie, Are you Okay?"

Maggie finally painfully sucked in a breathe of air "Yeah" she gasped her voice slightly hoarse "I'm fine"

"Damn, I'm really sorry Mags" Bianca said softly

Maggie glanced up and caught Bianca's worried gaze "It's Okay I'm fine Binks, You just surprised me. Why were you yelling at me anyway?"

Bianca straightened up, her expression changing to indignant "What were you doing JUST before I yelled at you?"

Maggie appeared slightly confused for a moment before her expression cleared and she glanced down at the bottle which she still clutched in her hand "Oh"

Bianca crossed her arms and nodded "Mhhm"

Maggie frowned as she looked back up at Bianca "I still don't get why you're so neurotic about me drinking from the bottle...Only you and me drink it"

When Bianca rolled her eyes, took the bottle from her and walked over to the fridge Maggie followed "Binks?"

"Yeah?" Bianca turned around to see Maggie grinning mischievously at her.

"If you're so bothered that I drink the orange from the bottle..." Maggie paused as she walked over to Bianca and smiled flirtatiously at her "Does that Mean you don't wanna kiss me?"

"What?!" Bianca asked in alarm "No! Maggie it's a totally different thing!"

"But IS IT?" Maggie replied trying to hide her smile at Bianca's flustered words.

"But...But..." Bianca finally gave up and threw her hands in the air in defeat "Fine, you can do whatever you want but...Can you just kiss me now?"

"Of course" Maggie grinned before she wrapped her arms around Bianca and pulled her into a soft kiss.

Bianca eventually pulled away and grinned at Maggie "Coffee?"

"Sure" Maggie answered as she hopped onto the counter behind her. She watched Bianca walk over to the Coffee maker and switch it on. A moment later the taller brunette returned to her side and handed her a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks" Maggie smiled inhaling the strong aroma of the coffee before lifting it to her lips and sipping it carefully. Bianca leaned against the counter behind her sipping at her coffee, her eyes trailed to the clock and widened in surprise.

"Damn" she muttered placing her coffee on the counter "I'm gonna be late. I have to go"

She grabbed her jacket from where she had slung it on the chair and walked back over to Maggie who was still sitting on the counter and stood between her legs. She leaned up and pressed her lips quickly to the brunettes "Bye, Honey"

With that she turned around and walked towards the front door. Maggie jumped off the counter following her.

"Bianca?" She called.

Bianca stopped and turned around "Yeah?"

"What time will you be home?" Maggie asked as she reached Bianca.

"Um...I dunno" Bianca said after a moment "I'll call you"

Maggie nodded a moment before Bianca pulled her into her arms placing a tender kiss on her lips "I really have to go"

"Okay..." Maggie smiled before placing a quick kiss on Bianca's lips "Go"

Bianca pulled away and opened the door "See You Later Mags. I Love you"

"Love you too" Maggie replied before the door closed.

-------

"Bored, Bored, Bored" Maggie chanted idly flicking through the channels on the TV from where she slumped on the sofa. She finally gave up on looking for something to watch and tossed the remote on the chair across from her after turning the TV off. She groaned and covered her eyes with her hand.

RING! RING!

Maggie leapt off the couch happy about the distraction from her boredom.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey, Mags It's Me" Bianca's voice came from the other end.

"Binks!" Maggie exclaimed "God I'm glad you called!"

"Why?" Bianca laughed.

"I am bored out of my mind!" something suddenly occurred to Maggie "Are you coming home now?"

"I'll be home in about an hour" Bianca replied "I still have some paperwork to finish. I was just calling 'cause I miss you"

Maggie smiled softly "I miss you too. I can't..." she stopped and started violently when the room was plunged into darkness "Oh My God!"

"What?!" Bianca asked in alarm on the other side of the phone "Maggie, What's wrong?"

"N...Nothing" Maggie stammered as she tried to control her breathing "The uh...Lights just went out"

"The lights?" Bianca asked in confusion.

Maggie once again jumped when a knock sounded at the door "Wait a minute Bianca. Somebody's knocking on the door". She walked towards the front door taking the cordless phone with her.

"Maggie..." Bianca said in concern "I don't think you should answer...."

It was too late though as Maggie opened the door only to find herself forced backwards into the apartment by a tall dark shadow dressed in black causing her to drop the phone. She didn't have a chance to scream as the man clamped a hand around her throat and threw her clear across the room. When she finally got her breath back she stood up and faced the man in front of her though her gaze lingered on the open doorway. The man apparently noticed this as he rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arm wrenching it painfully causing Maggie to release a pain filled shout.

"Don't even think about it Maggie" the man sneered at her.

"How..."Maggie winced at the strength of his grip on her arm "How do you know my name?"

The man released a short laugh "That doesn't matter right now. What matters right now is that you're in big trouble"

With that said he pulled back his fist and backhanded her across the face causing her to fall roughly onto the floor. Maggie's hand instinctively shot to her cheek as she scrambled backwards away from the advancing man. That didn't help however as he pulled her up off the floor and punched her in the stomach temporarily winding her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Maggie gasped out when she finally got her breath back.

The man ignored her however and growled angrily at her before he proceeded to hit her again and again until she was on the verge of blacking out.

The man kneeled down next to her and pulled out a knife holding it up menacingly so it caught the light. Maggie's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the blade and she recoiled fearfully from the man. He grabbed her by the arm and she released a small whimper as he trailed the blade menacingly down her arm, blood following it.

He smiled sadistically at her as tears formed in her eyes "Don't worry, Maggie. I'm not gonna kill you yet. We have to wait for Bianca"

Maggie's expression instantly changed to pissed off as he mentioned her girlfriend's name "Leave her the fuck alone!" she growled. She moved to get up but the pain which shot through her entire body was too strong. The man who Maggie still couldn't see properly because of the dark held the knife to her throat causing her to hold her breath.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Maggie" he pushed slightly on the blade causing a small cut to appear on Maggie's throat. He finally stood up and stepped back looking down at her coldly "Not if you want to live"

In a final bid for freedom Maggie ignored the intense pain and jumped at the man attempting to knock him off his feet but instead she froze a matter of centimetres from him her eyes widening in pain and surprise. The man pulled away revealing a blood stained knife in his hand before Maggie slumped to her knees her hands clutching her stomach in pain.

"Shit" The tall man swore before he rushed out of the apartment moments later.

"Bianca" Maggie whispered.

---------

"Maggie?" Bianca called into the cell phone. A moment later she heard a loud thump over the phone before she heard Maggie release a pain filled shout.

"Maggie? MAGGIE?!" She yelled into the phone causing several workers to glance at her in annoyance.

"Shit..." Bianca flipped her cell phone closed and grabbed her jacket before rushing out of the building ignoring the calls of her assistant. When she reached her cars she started it quickly noticing that her hands were shaking visibly. She tore out of the car park and down the street not caring about how fast she was going or how hard her heart was thumping in her chest. When she reached the apartment she jumped out of the car leaving the door open and the car still running. She stopped when she reached the door breathing heavily.

"Maggie?" she gasped out as she entered the door apartment.

"MAGGIE?!" She yelled out in fear. She glanced down at her feet to see a slight blood stain on the carpet.

"Maggie!" She gasped out as she glanced to her left to see Maggie kneeling on the floor clutching her stomach. She flicked the lights on and quickly rushed to her girlfriend's side.

"Oh My God" she whimpered when she saw the extent of Maggie's injuries.

She placed a hand on Maggie's cheek causing Maggie's eyes to flicker up at her "Bianca?"

"Yeah, It's me Maggie" Bianca said softly.

Maggie removed her hand from her stomach to reveal her blood stained shirt "Bianca, I need..."

Bianca was already pulling out her cell phone calling 911.

"Hello...I need an ambulance quickly...My girlfriend's been stabbed...." she gave the address quickly before she hung up and looked back at Maggie who had begun to close her eyes "Maggie?...Maggie open your eyes honey" Maggie blinked open her eyes and smiled weakly at her.

"Bi...Bianca" she gasped out.

Bianca placed a hand on hand on Maggie's wound trying to stop the blood loss as tears formed in her eyes "It's okay Maggie...You'll be fine I promise...H...Help will be here soon"

Maggie slumped against her breathing heavily "Bianca...It really hurts"

"I know" Bianca said softly through sobs "I know Honey...But I've got you...You're going to be fine. I swear"

Bianca looked up as she heard the medics rushing in through the door. They quickly loaded Maggie onto a stretcher as they glanced over her wounds.

"Bianca!" Maggie gasped out as Bianca's hand slipped from hers.

"I'm right here honey" Bianca took Maggie's hand (the one not attached to an IV line) as she got into the back of the ambulance with her "I won't leave you I promise..."

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut against the pain as she held Bianca's hand tightly. She reopened her eyes however when she felt a wetness on her cheek "Bianca..."

Bianca looked up at her with tears streaming down her face "Mags?" she whimpered ignoring the medics.

"I...I'll be fine don't w...worry" Maggie said softly though she felt herself growing weaker.

"Maggie?" Bianca asked as Maggie's eyes slipped shut. When Maggie didn't respond she placed a hand on the other girls cheek "Mags...Don't leave me. I...I need you...You have to listen, I don't know if you can hear me right now but...I love you...You have to stay with me...you..."

Bianca's voice trailed off as her voice cracked with emotion and she squeezed Maggie's hands tighter "I love you..." she looked up as a medic placed a hand on her shoulder, the woman gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey" she said softly glancing at Maggie before returning her gaze back to Bianca "You're Bianca Montgomery, right?"

Bianca nodded her head as she turned back to Maggie "Yeah...Is...Is she going to be okay?"

The woman returned to tending to Maggie though she kept her eyes on Bianca "I'm sorry, I really can't say"

Bianca brought her lips to Maggie's hand and released a small whimper "I Can't lose her...She's my life"

The medic placed a hand on Bianca's arm "You seem like you really love her"

"I do" Bianca whispered.

The ambulance stopped suddenly and the next few minutes were a blur to Bianca as she ran alongside the stretcher never releasing Maggie's hand. She was eventually stopped though as a man placed his hand on her arm. She watched as Maggie was pushed through double doors into a large room. She struggled to escape the man's strong grip but he held tightly.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't go through there"

"No!" Bianca yelled as she fought to remove the man's hands from herself "I need to be with her!"

"Miss" the man said in annoyance "If you don't stop..."

"Hey!" a voice Bianca remembered as the female medic from the ambulance sounded. The girl removed the man's grip from Bianca's arm and placed her own hand on it "I'll take it from here Hank. Thanks"

"Right...Sorry Aimee" Hank seemed to shrink back as he walked through the double doors.

"Bianca?" Aimee questioned gently. Bianca turned her gaze to the girl next to her "You can't go through there...I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here okay?"

Bianca nodded and Aimee released her gentle grip on her arm.

"Do you need checked out?" Aimee asked in concern.

Bianca shook her head "I'm fine"

Aimee nodded "I have to go for a while but I'll be back soon okay? Just hang in there"

Bianca nodded mutely and the medic left. She stood silently for a moment before she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket dialling a number she had memorised "Faith?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Bianca?" Faith asked in concern "Are you okay?"

"No...F...Faith" Bianca's voice cracked with emotion as she let out a quiet sob.

"Bianca!" Faith said urgently "Just calm down and tell me what happened...Where's Maggie? Is she Okay?"

"No...She was attacked Faith she's in t...the hospital...I...I need you and Buffy here...Can you...."

"We'll be right there" Faith cut her off, the worry evident in her voice"just hang in there Bianca"

Bianca nodded before realising Faith couldn't see her "Okay"

"Bianca..." Faith's voice sounded hesitant "How...How bad is it?"

"It's bad" Bianca said softly trying to keep the emotion from her voice "She was stabbed Faith"

Bianca heard Faith inhale sharply before speaking "We'll be there in 10 minutes, Okay Bianca?"

"Okay" Bianca said before she hung up and let the cell phone fall loosely to her side. She glanced down at her hands to see they were stained with blood as were her arms and her shirt. Maggie's blood. She let out a soft whimper as she slid down the wall burying her head in her hands and sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks once again for all of the reviews guys...they really mean a lot...So here's chapter three. Hope u all enjoy ;)**

**Jds- Thanks for the review ;) the way Buffy and Faith get to Paris really quickly is explained in chapter one with the whole spell and bright light thingy...Oh but thank you for that number lol ;)**

**Hotcutii3****: Thank you so much for your continuing support through this fic...It's greatly appreciated ;)**

Chapter Three

Buffy and Faith crashed through the entrance doors of the hospital, almost taking them off their hinges with their slayer strength. They rushed over to the reception desk but as they got there they stopped as they spotted Bianca slumped against the wall next to double doors.

"I'll see if I can find anything out" Buffy said as she motioned for Faith to go to Bianca's side.

With one last squeeze of Buffy's hand Faith nodded and walked over to Bianca. When she reached the younger girl's side she dropped to her knees in front of her and placed a hand on her arm.

"Bianca?" she asked softly.

Bianca lowered her hands from her face and looked up at her with tear filled eyes.

"Faith" she whimpered before she fell into Faith's waiting arms.

"Shh" Faith soothed smoothing a hand over Bianca's dark hair as she held the other girl close to her "its okay Bianca" She pulled away when she felt Bianca shaking against her.

"Bianca?" she questioned placing her hand on Bianca's cheek and gazing at her in unadulterated concern "You're shaking...Are you okay"

Bianca nodded unable to say anything as tears once again clouded her vision.

The slayer frowned as she stood up and Pulled the other girl up with her gently "You're in shock" she informed her "Come on"

Faith lead her over to the set of chairs in the waiting room and set her down gently before sitting next to her and placing a comforting arm across her shoulders.

The younger girl leaned into her still shaking slightly "W...Where's Buffy?"

"She's just seeing if she can find anything out" Faith said softly as she tightened her grip on the other girl.

Bianca nodded and they sat in silence for a moment until Buffy walked over to them a moment later and sat on the other side of Bianca taking her hand gently.

"You okay Bianca?" She asked quietly.

"I...I'm Fine" Bianca replied clutching her hand tightly.

Buffy frowned and glanced over at Faith.

_She's shaking _she mouthed.

_I know_ Faith replied _she's in shock._

Buffy glanced at Bianca "Bianca?" she asked gently "Can you tell us what happened?"

Bianca looked up at them and nodded "I...uh...I was at work and I decided to phone Maggie. We were talking on the phone for a while and she suddenly said 'Oh My God'. I asked what was wrong and she said the lights had gone out and somebody was knocking on the door. I told her not to answer it but it must have been too late. The next thing I heard was a thud and Maggie yelling out in pain. I drove straight back home and when I got there ..." Bianca paused biting her lip against tears. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath "She...uh...she was on the floor and there was blood everywhere..."

"Where...Um...Where was she stabbed?" Faith asked in a shaky voice.

Bianca looked up into Faith's eyes "In the stomach"

Faith inhaled sharply and looked away from Bianca's gaze.

Buffy shifted closer to Bianca "Bianca?" she asked noticing that Bianca was covered in blood "Are you hurt in any way?"

Bianca shook her head as tears finally streamed from her eyes "No" she answered "But Buffy...Maggie's..."

The blonde girl offered no answer instead squeezing Bianca's hand comfortingly.

"WHY?!" Bianca exclaimed "Why would ANYONE want to hurt her?! I don't..."

When she broke into quiet sobs Buffy pulled her into a tight embrace "I know"

She glanced over at Faith to see the younger girl was sitting with her head in her hands gazing at the floor.

---------

Approximately three hours later Bianca had fallen into a fitful sleep leaning against Buffy. The blonde slayer looked up as Faith suddenly stood up and began pacing. With her slayer hearing Buffy could just hear Faith muttering angrily to herself. She shifted slightly and stood up.

"Faith?" she asked.

Faith finally looked at her and Buffy could clearly see the anger swirling in her dark eyes "I'm gonna kill the bastard"

"Faith..." Buffy began reaching out for her girlfriend.

Faith stepped back out of reach causing Buffy to feel a stab of hurt "When I find him I swear to God I'm gonna make him wish he was never born"

Buffy remained silent unsure of what she should do.

"She's right" the dark haired slayer suddenly "WHY did this happen to Maggie? WHY HER?"

"I..."

"What if something happens?" Faith asked as her voice finally softened and gave way to tears "What would Bianca gonna do? What would _We _do?"

Buffy took a tentative step forward and reached out for Faith who accepted the comforting embrace.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she sobbed tearfully into the blonde's shoulder "B..."

"I know Faith" Buffy soothed rubbing her back gently even as tears flooded her own eyes "I know"

Faith's gaze drifted past Buffy and she pulled away quickly walking over to the doctor she recognised as the English speaking man who had informed them of Maggie's state earlier.

"Hey!" she exclaimed "Is Maggie okay?

The man frowned at her "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't disclose that information yet"

"You can't tell me that she's okay?" Faith asked clenching her fists and gritting her teeth in anger.

"No. It's against the rules for me to tell you"

"Look" Faith growled out "Does it seem like I would give a shit about your damn RULES?!"

"I'm sorry Miss but if you keep using that kind of language I'm afraid I'll..."

"Just tell me how she is!" The dark haired slayer exclaimed angrily as she took a step closer to him "I need to know!"

The man smirked at her and crossed his arms "That's not my problem"

Faith grabbed him by his collar and pushed him against the wall holding him there with her slayer strength.

"FAITH!" Buffy shouted.

The man gasped as he found he could not escape the slayer's tight grip "SECURITY!!"

"Faith" Buffy said in a rushed voice as she placed a hand on the tense slayers back "Let go of him!"

Faith ignored her as she gazed coldly into the man's eyes.

"Faithy..." Buffy said softly as her eyes filled with tears "Don't do this...c'mon, let him go...Maggie wouldn't want you to do this..."

Faith's eyes softened as she heard Buffy's tear filled voice. She finally released her grip on the man and stepped away only to be grabbed by two security guys. She tensed knowing that she could struggle but that would just cause more trouble. She looked helplessly over at Buffy who seemed as torn as she herself felt.

"Let GO of her!" Buffy shouted at the men. They ignored her and held tightly to Faith.

"Get your goddamn hands off of her" Bianca's calm but still furious voice sounded from behind them. All eyes turned to her and within moments Faith was released.

The head security guard stepped towards her "Miss Montgomery I'm sorry about that but could you inform your friend that violence is not allowed in this hospital?"

Bianca only glared at him causing him to shrink back and walk away motioning for the guards to follow them. She turned back to the man who was now rubbing his rather sore neck.

"Bianca!" a voice sounded from behind her.

Bianca turned around "Aimee" she sighed in relief.

"I heard what happened" Aimee said quietly glancing at Faith before she turned her gaze to the man "It just isn't your day today Hank. Tell them how Maggie is"

"She's out of surgery" Hank grumbled "I'll tell you when you can see her" with that he stomped away.

"Thanks Aimee" Aimee nodded and followed Hank.

Buffy and Faith both stood gaping at Bianca before Faith finally took a step forward "I'm so sorry Bianca...I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay" Bianca interrupted her "Don't worry about it" with that Faith pulled Bianca into a tight hug.

"Miss Montgomery?" Hanks voice a short while later "You and your friends can go in now..."

They followed him to the room and entered cautiously.

Bianca took Maggie's hand gently in her own "Maggie..." She whispered softly reaching her free hand out to stroke her girlfriend's bruised cheek "You have to wake up...You have to come back to me...I Love you so much"

-----

Bianca blinked her eyes open against the light streaming through the window and noticed that Buffy and Faith had left the room. She turned her gaze to Maggie and was surprised to see two dark brown eyes looking back at her.

"Maggie!" she exclaimed "You're awake!"

"Yeah" Maggie answered in a slightly pain filled voice "I am"

Bianca leaned forward and kissed her gently tears springing to her eyes "I was so worried"

"I know" Maggie answered placing a hand on Bianca's cheek "But I swore I would always come back to you didn't I?"

Bianca nodded "I love you"

"I love you too" Maggie whispered pulling Bianca into her arms "I love you so much"

Bianca finally pulled away "Where are Buffy and Faith?"

"They were here?" Maggie asked her eyes lighting up in childlike excitement "I just woke up..."

"Ye..." Bianca began to reply before the door opened and Buffy and Faith walked in.

"Maggie!" they exclaimed in unison. Buffy rushed forward and hugged Maggie lightly before pulling away. Maggie glanced over at Faith who stood there gazing at her in shock.

"Don't I get hugs anymore?" she joked.

Faith instantly snapped out of her shock and hugged Maggie tightly. Maggie returned the hug just as tightly and tightened her grip when she heard Faith sniffle quietly. Faith finally pulled away and took a step back taking Buffy's hand.

"How do you feel?" she asked in concern.

"It hurts like a bitch" Maggie answered.

Faith nodded in understanding remembering her own stab experience.

"Where did you guys go?" Bianca asked breaking the silence.

"We went to see if we could find any clues about who did this" Buffy said softly "We went to the house but we couldn't find any. It was strange though because the door was wide open..."

Bianca and Maggie glanced at each other their eyes widening in realisation.

"What?" Faith asked in concern.

"Uh...Well..." Maggie started "A couple of days ago we came home to find that the front door was open but I knew I had locked it before I went out. We went inside and locked the door and about ten minutes later we were in the kitchen and heard a smash so we went to check it out...there was glass on the floor and the door was once again wide open"

Buffy and Faith appeared thoroughly freaked out.

"Do you guys think it may have something do with this?" Bianca asked softly.

"It might" Buffy said thoughtfully.

"So I've decided" Faith said suddenly "There's no way I'm letting you guys go back to that house to risk your lives. You're coming to stay with us."

Bianca and Maggie were about to protest but thought better of it and nodded slowly.

Maggie began to sit up but winced in pain and slid back down in the bed "Ow"

"Are you Okay?" Bianca, Faith and Buffy asked in unison.

"I'm fine" she muttered "So...what's wrong with me?"

"Well..." Buffy started "You have the stab wound, 3 broken ribs, A huge gash on your arm and a punctured lung...not to mention the countless other cuts and bruises..."

Bianca and Faith gaped at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Bianca asked.

"The doctor told me when you guys were asleep last night" Buffy informed them.

"We really missed you guys" Maggie said suddenly.

"We missed you guys too" Faith smiled softly.

"So we're going back to LA?" Bianca questioned.

Buffy and Faith nodded "Yeah"

Bianca squeezed Maggie's hand tighter and Maggie wrapped an arm around her tightly. She glanced at Faith and frowned at the slight darkness she saw in her eyes.

"Fai?" she asked slowly.

Faith smiled at the nickname "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I was just thinking"

Maggie nodded and moved closer to Bianca still concerned about the dark haired slayer.

------

"Did you kill them?" a deep voice echoed around a cave.

"Not yet..." A man said from the shadows "But I will"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all of the reviews...They really mean a lot...Not much action in this chapter but it will get better. I promise. **

"Biiiiiinks!" Maggie whined crossing her arms over her chest as she gazed at her girlfriend.

"Maaags" Bianca teased flashing a grin her way from where she sat next to Maggie on the hospital bed.

"I wanna go home!" Maggie pouted.

Bianca took the older girls hand gently in her own "I know you do Honey but the doctors said a couple of days remember?"

Maggie sighed and nodded as she leaned against Bianca "I hate hospitals"

Bianca squeezed Maggie's hand sympathetically "I know...I'm not exactly a huge fan of them either"

The dyed brunette smiled warmly at her "It doesn't seem that way. You're here just as much as I am...and Buffy and Faith are almost as bad, even though they both hate hospitals. Especially Faith..."

Bianca smiled lovingly at her "That's 'cause we love you"

"Well I love you guys too" Maggie responded, she paused for a moment before continuing "And, y'know...I wanna kiss you right now but you're going to have to do the moving since I can't"

Bianca answered by leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on Maggie's lips. When she pulled away she leaned her forehead against Maggie's.

"I Really Love you" she whispered sincerely before she pulled away and moved away from Maggie slightly.

"Bianca" Maggie said holding out a hand "Get back here"

Bianca moved slightly closer to Maggie who wrapped an arm around her "I don't wanna hurt you"

"I know" Maggie whispered leaning against her shoulder "And I Love you for that"

They sat in silence for a moment until Bianca noticed Maggie picking at the stitches on her right arm.

"Hey!" she said taking Maggie's hand in her own free one "Stop that, you'll make it bleed"

Maggie looked up and grinned at her "Yes Mom"

Bianca rolled her eyes before leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Bianca?" Maggie's voice sounded softly.

"Mmhm?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Bianca opened her eyes "Just tired"

"Maybe you should go back to LA wi...." Maggie began to say before she was cut off By Bianca's answer.

"No!"

"Okay" The older girl grinned at Bianca's refusal to leave her "It was just a suggestion..."

"There's absolutely no way I'm leaving your side" Bianca said softly as she dropped a kiss on Maggie's temple causing the other girl to smile warmly at her. Maggie leaned forward slowly and placed a tender kiss on Bianca's lips. Bianca responded for a moment before she felt Maggie wince slightly into the kiss causing her to instantly pull back.

"Maggie you're not supposed to move!" She pushed Maggie gently back down into her previous position leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"But I'm FINE!" Maggie protested.

"You are not fine!" Bianca argued "You have broken ribs! Not to mention everything else..."

"But I wanted to kiss you" Maggie pouted tilting her head slightly in her impossibly adorable way.

"Maaags!" Bianca whined looking away even as she felt a smile growing on her face "Don't give me that look"

"What look?" Maggie asked innocently.

"Y'know..." Bianca started looking back at Maggie "THE look...The totally impossibly cute look that makes me do whatever you want"

Maggie grinned affectionately at her "Whatever I want?"

Bianca nodded "Yeah" she leaned closer and whispered in Maggie's ear "You know I can't resist you"

Maggie giggled as Bianca pulled away "If you say so..."

Bianca returned to her previous position and they sat in content silence while Bianca played idly with Maggie's hand. After a while the taller girl glanced back at Maggie to see she was staring contemplatively into space.

"What's up?" she asked softly.

Maggie focused her gaze on Bianca "You know me way too well" she said softly.

Bianca nodded "So what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking" Maggie answered biting her lip "Have you noticed Faith acting kind of weird lately?"

"Well..." Bianca said her brow furrowing in concentration "She has been kind of distant..."

"I think I should talk to her..." Maggie said slowly "There might be something really wrong"

Bianca smiled adoringly at her "You're amazing y'know?"

"I am?" Maggie smiled "How?"

"You just are" Bianca responded "You're like...The most patient, caring person I have ever met"

Maggie blushed and glanced away self consciously "Well..."

"And you're totally adorable when you do that" Bianca grinned.

Maggie glanced up at her "Hey, you know how you said I can't move?"

"Uh...Yeah" Bianca said slightly apprehensively as she spotted the mischievous twinkle in Maggie's eyes.

Maggie reached forward and grabbed Bianca by the shirt pulling her towards her causing Bianca to release a squeak of surprise as she lost her balance. Her hand collided with the bed so that she was leaning over Maggie who quickly pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Bianca responded for a moment before she pulled away and narrowed her eyes playfully at her girlfriend "Maggie...That could have been dangerous"

"Bianca, would you please just shut up and kiss me?" Maggie responded.

Bianca happily obliged as she leaned forward and kissed Maggie deeply. She tensed slightly as she felt Maggie's hand under her shirt on her back.

"Mags" she said against Maggie's lips "We can't do this here. It's a hospital...Plus you're hurt...I don't want to hurt you even more"

"Stuff It Bianca" Maggie answered before she fully reclaimed Bianca's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. Bianca leaned forward more though she made sure not to put pressure on any of Maggie's wounds as she cupped Maggie's unbruised cheek with her hand and returned the kiss. Neither noticed the door swing open behind them until they heard a slight cough from behind them.

Bianca pulled back and fell off the bed landing in a heap on the floor "We weren't doing anything"

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other and smirked.

"Of course you weren't" Faith rolled her eyes and grinned at them "Do you guys want some privacy?"

Bianca blushed as she got up off the floor and returned to her position on the bed next to Maggie. She shot a glare at Maggie who was blushing just as brightly as she herself was.

"_What?_" Maggie asked defensively.

"This is all your fault" Bianca couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips "You and your irresistibleness"

Maggie shrugged sheepishly as she took Bianca's hand. She glanced back at Buffy and Faith "Sorry guys"

"Its fine" Buffy smiled as she stepped further into the room pulling Faith with her "You okay Bianca? That fall looked pretty rough"

"I'm fine" Bianca said shooting a warm look at Maggie who was visibly checking her for any injuries.

Maggie finally glanced up when she had made sure there were no obvious signs of injuries on her girlfriend.

"Hey" she frowned as she noticed something "Where did you get that bruise on your arm Faith?"

Faith glanced down at her arm before she shrugged carelessly "Oh, That...It's just...a bruise" when she spotted the slightly suspicious look Bianca sent her she continued "The security guard must have squeezed too tight or something..."

"The security guard?" Maggie asked in confusion.

When Faith seemed unwilling to elaborate Buffy continued "The Doctor wouldn't tell us how you were and Faith kinda pinned him to a wall so two security guards grabbed her"

"Oh..." Maggie said slowly.

The brunette slayer shifted uncomfortably "Yeah...well..."

Buffy and Bianca glanced at each other.

"Hey" Buffy said suddenly "Shouldn't we be going to do that...um...that _thing _we need to do Bianca?"

Bianca looked at her blankly for a moment before recognition passed over her "The thing...Yeah we should go and do that...like now"

Buffy turned to Faith who was giving her a look that said _'Don't leave me!'_ She pulled the brunette into a hug and kissed her on the cheek "Just talk to her Faithy. I'll see you later...I love you"

She pulled away and glanced at Maggie "See you later Maggie"

Maggie offered her a small wave "Bye Buff"

With one last glance at Faith Buffy walked out of the room.

Bianca leaned forward and hugged Maggie gently before she pulled back slightly and kissed her quickly "You want anything while I'm out?"

"Chocolate!" Maggie grinned "The docs refuse to give me any"

"Okay" Bianca nodded; she glanced behind her at Faith who was staring at the ground with her hands shoved into her jeans pockets "Be gentle with her okay Mags?"

Maggie nodded in understanding before she leaned forward and kissed Bianca gently "See you later Binks. I love you"

"Love you too" Bianca said pulling away. She walked towards the door and glanced at Faith "Bye Faith"

Faith glanced up at her and offered her a small smile "See ya later Bianca"

With that Bianca left the room to find Buffy and the other two girls were left alone in the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"This is ridiculous!" Maggie exclaimed after a minute.

Faith turned her gaze to Maggie but merely shrugged.

Maggie sighed "Is something wrong Faith? Have I done something?"

"No!" Faith said instantly looking Maggie in the eyes for the first time "No...You haven't done anything"

"Than what's wrong?" Maggie asked in concern "C'mon Fai, You're really worrying me"

Faith seemed to tense slightly as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest "It's nothing for you to worry about Maggie" she said in a steely voice "Just leave it alone...I can deal with it alone" her voice dropped slightly but Maggie still heard "Just like I usually do..."

Maggie regarded her with a pained look for a moment before she spoke up softly "Do you remember when Bianca was unconscious from that poison? I was upset...and I was yelling at you and pushing you to get you to leave...what did you say to me?"

"I said..." Faith stopped and bit her lip against the oncoming onslaught of tears "I said I wouldn't leave you..."

"Yeah" Maggie responded "And right now...I refuse to let you deal with whatever it is that you're going through by yourself"

Faith shook her head as tears escaped her eyes "You can't help me Maggie...My issues are way too much for you to deal with. You shouldn't _have to"_

Maggie looked at a loss for words for a moment before her eyes glinted in determination "But I WANT to. I want to help you Fai"

Faith shook her head as she tried to compose herself.

"Can't you just...trust me?"

"I DO trust you!" Faith protested as she swiped at her still teary eyes "You know I do"

"C'mere Faith" Maggie said softly hating to see her friend in such inner turmoil.

When Faith made no move towards her Maggie sighed in frustration and pushed herself further up in the bed wincing as she did so "Fine, but like I said I'm not gonna leave you"

She started to move but stopped as a stab of pain shot through her stomach and her ribs "OW!"

Faith was at her side in an instant pushing her gently back into the bed "What the hell are you doing Mags?" she asked "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

She started to panic slightly when Maggie continued to clutch her ribs and breathe heavily.

She placed a hand on the younger girls back "Are you okay Maggie? Do you need a doctor or something? Maybe I should...."

She stopped as Maggie held up a hand "I...I'll be fine...It'll pass"

Faith hesitated for a moment before she took Maggie's free hand in her own and squeezed it lightly.

Maggie leaned back as the pain gradually faded.

"Are you Okay?" Faith asked in concern "Do you need a doctor?"

Maggie shook her head "No. I'm Okay...I guess I shouldn't move"

Faith nodded slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Maggie asked quietly.

"Maggie..." Faith started. She paused for a moment before she looked into Maggie's eyes "I have issues y'know? I don't find it very easy to let people fully in because I think I'll only get hurt"

Maggie nodded and squeezed Faith's hand in encouragement.

"But I did let you, B and Bianca in" Faith glanced away "And when I found out what happened I was...really scared y'know?"

Maggie once again nodded before the slayer continued, tearfully "But that's not it...I wanted to kill him for what he did to you...I didn't care if he was human or not and I lost control Maggie...I swore I wouldn't let that happen again and...I should have been there...I should have known that something was wrong!"

Maggie pulled the slayer into a hug as best she could. She eventually pulled away to look into her friends eyes "This was in no way your fault Faith...You couldn't have possibly know...so Don't blame yourself Okay?"

When Faith nodded Maggie continued softly "And as for losing control...Anybody would have in that kind of situation...Don't be so hard on yourself"

Faith smiled tearfully at Maggie "Thanks Mags"

"Hey!" Maggie grinned suddenly "We're all gonna be living in the same house again!"

"No more peace and quiet" Faith said in a mock disappointed voice.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed nudging Faith gently.

-----

A while later Buffy and Bianca walked through the door to Maggie's room to see Faith and Maggie sitting on the bed seemingly engrossed in a magazine.

"B!" Faith grinned as she jumped up and walked over to Buffy pulling her into a hug. Bianca and Buffy exchanged a slightly confused look at Faith's change in mood. Bianca walked over to Maggie and kissed her softly.

"Hey" she smiled "It seems that you work wonders Miss Stone"

"Of course I do" Maggie grinned "But you already knew that"

Bianca rolled her eyes "Hey" she said "I got you something"

Maggie's eyes lit up in childlike excitement "Did you get my chocolate?"

Bianca pulled the chocolate bar out of her pocket and handed it to Maggie who pulled her into a quick kiss.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now" The dyed brunette grinned as she tore into the packaging.

"OH!" Bianca exclaimed suddenly "The doctors said you can go home in a couple of days"

Maggie released a sigh of relief "Good. I hate hospitals" she glanced over at Buffy and Faith "Hey guys, is that travel thing you do still nauseating?"

"Yeah" Buffy nodded.

"Great" Maggie muttered already feeling slightly sick at just the prospect.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys, They're all really appreciated. Sorry for the delay...I promise it Won't happen again but I hope you all enjoy this chapter so yeah...enjoy :)**

Chapter five

Bianca leaned against the slightly ajar door of Maggie's hospital room and smiled to herself when she spotted Maggie in bed her eyes glued intently to the TV screen in her room. Her smile turned into a full grin when she glanced at the TV screen to see cartoons on the screen.

"Hey" she said softly as she walked into the room pulling the door shut behind her "Having fun?"

Maggie blushed as Bianca sat on the edge of the bed "I wasn't watching that"

"You're such a liar" Bianca giggled "And you're a big dork"

"That's why you love me" Maggie smiled as she pulled Bianca towards her and kissed her softly. She pulled back slightly leaving their noses touching "I missed you."

"I missed you too" Bianca replied sincerely as she stroked Maggie's cheek with her fingertips "More than you know"

"I bet I do know" Maggie said softly "I really wanna be with you again"

Bianca looked slightly confused as she leaned back "You _are _with me"

"No...I mean...I wanna BE with you...like...." Maggie stumbled over her word blushing brightly "Come on Binks don't make me spell it out!"

Bianca burst out laughing at Maggie's blush "I know what you mean Mags. I just think it's incredibly cute when you blush."

Maggie shoved Bianca playfully "That was mean"

"Sorry" Bianca grinned not sounding sorry at all, she pouted slightly and gazed into Maggie's dark eyes "Forgive me?"

"For anything" Maggie whispered sincerely as she pulled Bianca into a loving kiss. When they pulled away Bianca placed another chaste kiss on Maggie's lips before backing away slightly.

"Hey!" Maggie pouted "Where're you going?"

"Nowhere" Bianca replied "I'm just giving you space...I mean you're hurt so..."

"I don't want space!" Maggie protested as she held a hand out to Bianca "I want you"

Bianca took Maggie's hand allowing her to pull her close to her side.

"Hey" she said after a moment "I have good news!"

"You do?" Maggie mumbled curiously into Bianca's shoulder "What kind of good news?"

"The doctors are letting you come home today" Bianca grinned.

"Really?!" Maggie exclaimed "I can go home?"

Bianca nodded and grinned when Maggie hugged her tightly "Oh My God, That's great! When can I get out of here?"

"Buffy and Faith are taking us to LA" Bianca informed her " they said they'll be here in about half an hour"

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief "I can't wait to get out of this place"

"Yeah...About that..." Bianca once again pulled away from Maggie's embrace and stood up causing the other girl to pout "you need to take it easy on your injuries until they heal so that means that you can't um...'Be with me' for a while yet..."

"What?!" Maggie exclaimed "That is so not fair!"

Bianca shrugged "Sorry Mags"

"But..." Maggie started "But can't we just..."

Bianca shook her head "Nope, sorry"

Maggie sighed and before tilting her head to the side in confusion "Why are you all the way over there?"

"Because If I had stayed next to you, you would have persuaded me to ignore the doctors" Bianca grinned.

"The doctors said we couldn't um...Y'know?" Maggie asked.

"They said you need to take it easy" Bianca informed her as she stepped slightly closer to Maggie.

Maggie frowned "Can I still Kiss you?" she asked hopefully.

"Well...I don't know" Bianca said teasingly "It might be too much strain on your ribs..."

"Binks!" Maggie exclaimed "C'mon!"

Bianca giggled at the frustrated expression on her girlfriends face "Okay...You can kiss me"

"Can I kiss you now?" Maggie asked holding out a hand to Bianca. The natural brunette took Maggie's hand and allowed herself to be pulled into a tender kiss.

"When are Buffy and Faith going to be here?" Maggie asked quietly "I can't wait to get out of here"

"So you've said about a hundred times" Bianca grinned "They'll be here in about 10 minutes...So you..." She tapped Maggie gently on the nose causing the other girl to smile widely at her "Should get ready"

"Okay" Maggie grinned as Bianca stepped away. She stood up slightly unsteadily and Bianca stepped closer ready to catch her if she should fall.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked as she held onto Maggie lightly.

"I'm fine" Maggie said as she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Bianca's lips "Where are my clothes?"

Bianca held up a bag and beamed at Maggie "I came prepared"

"Thanks Binks, You're the best" she took the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans before attempting to tug them on.

"OW!" she cried out when she pulled slightly on her ribs and stomach.

"What?" Bianca asked in slight panic "What's wrong?"

"I just pulled on my ribs" Maggie grimaced "It's no big deal"

Bianca placed a hand on Maggie's side "Does it hurt? Right now I mean?"

Maggie nodded "Kind of...It's not as bad as it was though"

"Do you need help?" Bianca asked gesturing to the jeans in Maggie's hands.

Maggie nodded and Bianca took the jeans from her helping her to pull them on.

"There!" She grinned when the jeans were on "Do you need help with anything else? I promise I won't peek"

"You can peek all you want" Maggie winked flirtatiously "I didn't put the ban in place remember?"

"You're incorrigible" Bianca responded as she helped Maggie pull on her shirt, then her jacket and shoes.

"Thanks Binks!" Maggie exclaimed when she was fully dressed "You do know I could have done that myself though don't you?"

Bianca rolled her eyes "Of course you could have Maggie"

Maggie pulled her shirt up and poked at the wound on her stomach lightly, wincing at the jolt it caused.

"What are you doing?" Bianca asked as she stepped forward and pulled Maggie's hands away from the wound "You'll hurt yourself"

"I was just checking it" Maggie defended smiling brightly at Bianca "Stop mothering me"

"Girlfriending you" Bianca corrected.

Maggie laughed and pulled Bianca into her arms hugging her tightly. After a moment she pulled back slightly to look Bianca in the eyes "I Love You" she said softly, her voice filled with sincerity.

Bianca offered a small smile which didn't quite reach her eyes "I love you too"

With that Maggie pulled Bianca close to her and kissed her tenderly. After a moment though she pulled away and looked at Bianca in concerned confusion.

"Bianca?" she asked softly "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" Bianca answered "Go ahead"

"Is there something wrong?" The dyed brunette asked.

"Um...No..." Bianca looked away from her refusing to meet her eyes "Why would you think there was?"

"It seems like you're distancing yourself from me..." Maggie replied trying to meet Bianca's gaze but finding that she wasn't able to "You've been kind of weird with me for the past couple of days..."

Bianca shrugged "Sorry...I'm just feeling kind of..."

"Kind of...?" Maggie pushed gently as she ran a hand up and down Bianca's arm comfortingly.

"Well..." Bianca seemed to struggle with her words for a moment "I just don't want to hurt you or anything..." she finally looked up into Maggie's eyes and Maggie almost took a step back at the guilt she saw in Bianca's eyes.

"You Feel Guilty?" Maggie asked in confusion "What...Why would you feel guilty?"

Bianca seemed slightly shocked at Maggie's perception "I...Well I WAS late coming home and...I'm the one who dragged you to Paris in the first place so..."

"No" Maggie stated adamantly as she placed a hand on either of Bianca's cheeks forcing eye contact "This wasn't your fault okay Bianca? This was nobody's fault except..." Maggie noticeably flinched at the thought of that night and Bianca gazed at her in concern "Except the guy who did it...You didn't drag me to Paris Binks....I came to Paris because I can't bear to be anywhere you aren't!"

Bianca nodded before she pulled Maggie into her arms and hugged her lightly, trying to avoid her injuries. Maggie quickly tightened the hug though as she buried her face in Bianca's shoulder obviously shaken up by the thought of that night. Bianca pulled away slightly and placed a hand on Maggie's cheek.

"I love you so much Mags" She said softly.

Maggie smiled lovingly "I love you too"

Bianca pulled the older girl impossibly close to her and kissed her passionately holding onto her tightly.

"Geeze, do you guys EVER STOP?" Faith's voice sounded form the doorway. Bianca and Maggie pulled away and glanced at the doorway to see Buffy and Faith standing in the doorway, amused smirks on their faces.

Maggie groaned "I'm gonna get you guys Bells or something"

"Great Idea!" Bianca enthused slinging an arm across Maggie's shoulders.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Buffy Protested nudging Faith gently "It was all her!"

"Not the point" Bianca grinned "You guys are like...attached so you both require bells"

Both Buffy and Faith rolled their eyes while Maggie giggled and planted a kiss on Bianca's cheek "Genius logic Babe"

Bianca grinned to herself.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Faith grinned "Or do you wanna make out some more first?"

"Hell yeah I'm ready to go!" Maggie exclaimed. She turned to Bianca and said in a loud whisper "We can make out at home"

Bianca blushed slightly and Buffy and Faith shook their heads in amusement. Buffy and Faith stepped closer and Faith offered a hand to Maggie.

Maggie grimaced "Can't we just get a plane?"

"Nope" Faith shook her head.

"Great" Maggie muttered as she took Faith's hand and tightened her grip on Bianca's hand.

"Here we go" Buffy said softly before she recited the words to the transportation spell: _"permoveo nos quo nostrum pectus pectoris votum"._

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut and held on tightly to Bianca's hand ready for the trip ahead.

------

"Ugh!" Maggie released Faith's hand and placed a hand on her stomach when the dazzling lights disappeared.

"I hate when you do that!" she grumbled "It's horrible!"

Bianca wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist and pulled her over to the couch helping her to sit down.

"I'm never doing that again" Maggie said stubbornly "It feels way worse when you have a hole in your stomach"

Faith kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her knee "I imagine it would...Sorry Mags"

"It's okay" Maggie shrugged, she looked closely at Faith seemingly searching for something. The slight darkness of the room prevented that however.

"_Are You Okay?"_ she mouthed.

Faith smiled and nodded as she stood up and ruffled Maggie's hair earning herself a playful glare from the younger girl "I'll be back in a minute okay?" she said as she glanced between Bianca and Maggie.

Both Bianca and Maggie nodded and Faith motioned for Buffy to follow her from the room.

"I wonder what's up with them" Bianca said contemplatively. When she received no answer she turned to Maggie who was staring into space "Maggie?" she asked softly waving a hand in front of her girlfriends face.

Maggie turned her gaze to Bianca "Sorry...I must have spaced out for a moment" She shifted closer into Bianca's arm a clung onto her tightly breathing in her scent. Bianca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and kissed her lightly on top of the head. She shifted slightly to look down at Maggie.

"Are you Okay Mags?" she asked in concern "You're shaking..."

"I guess I'm cold" Maggie lied smiling softly "Good thing I have you to warm me up..."

Bianca wasn't convinced as she noticed the fear clear in Maggie's eyes "are you sure you're okay Honey? You know you can tell me..."

Maggie nodded "I know Binks...Just..." she looked Bianca in the eyes vulnerability clear in her own "Just don't let go okay?"

Bianca grew even more concerned but she tightened her grip slightly "Of course I won't Mags"

"I Love you" Maggie said softly as she leaned forward.

"I love you too" Bianca responded before Maggie caught her lips in a soft kiss. She was resolute in the thought that she would stay by Maggie's side and try to find out what was wrong with her.

Buffy and faith exchanged concerned looks from where they stood in the doorway. Buffy squeezed Faith's hand reassuringly trying to comfort Faith and herself with the simple gesture

**TBC**.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks for all the reviews guys...They really mean a lot...hope u all enjoy this chapter..Kinda angsty but it gets happier towards the end of the chapter.... ;)**_

Chapter 6

"Binks" A quiet voice sounded disturbing Bianca from her sleep.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Bianca, please wake up!" Bianca's eyes fluttered open slowly and she looked up to see Maggie leaning over her. Bianca pushed herself up in the bed when she saw tear tracks visible on Maggie's cheeks.

"Maggie" she said softly before pulling the other girl into a tight embrace. Maggie clutched her tightly and once again Bianca noticed that she was trembling in her arms.

"Bianca?" Maggie's hushed voice sounded tearfully.

Bianca leaned back slightly to look into Maggie's tear stained eyes "Yeah?"

"Can you...Um...Turn the lights on?" Maggie asked slowly.

Bianca frowned but got up and flicked the lights on anyway. When she returned to the bed she pulled Maggie back into a comforting embrace.

"What's wrong Mags?" she whispered as she rubbed the other girl's back comfortingly. When she was answered with a choked sob she instantly tightened her embrace.

"Shh, it's okay Mags Just let it out" she soothed as she rocked her sobbing girlfriend gently back and forth.

"I'm r...really scared" Maggie stuttered through her tears as she held onto Bianca as tightly as possible.

"I know Honey" Bianca responded quietly before she started to release her grip on Maggie.

"Don't let go Bianca" Maggie said in a slightly panicked voice. Bianca frowned at the fear she heard in Maggie's voice but once again tightened her embrace.

"Mags?" she said after a moment when she felt the other girls' breathing speed up "Maggie, you're hyperventilating"

She pulled away fully and gazed into her girlfriends eyes.

"Damn" she muttered when she realised the other girl was having a panic attack. She pulled Maggie into her so that Maggie's back was against her front and entwined her hands with the other girls.

"Maggie, come on you have to calm down" she said softly into Maggie's ear "Listen to my breathing and copy it okay? I swear there's only me and you here...Breathe Mags...In...Out...In...Out"

She continued to instruct Maggie's breathing only stopping when it had slowed down into a normal rhythm. When she was sure that the other girls breathing was normal she inched out from behind her slightly however the dyed brunette squeezed her hands in alarm.

"I'm not going anywhere honey, I'm just moving a bit okay?" when she felt Maggie release her hands and nod against her she shifted out from behind Maggie and gently pulled her down in the bed next to her. The older girl clutched Bianca tightly and buried her face in her shoulder.

"Binks..." she whimpered softly.

"Shh, it's Okay Mags" Bianca soothed running a hand through Maggie's soft, dark hair "I know...It's Okay..."

A while later Bianca felt Maggie's shaking stop and her breathing even out. She sighed deeply as she pulled away slightly causing Maggie to whimper in her sleep. She quickly moved back to her previous position trying not to wake her girlfriend. She lay awake for a while gazing at the ceiling before she too fell into a fitful sleep.

-----

The next morning Bianca woke up and gently untangled herself from Maggie's tight embrace deciding to let the other girl sleep for a while. Maggie shifted slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up. Bianca breathed a sigh of relief before she walked out of the room and down the stairs where she slumped onto the couch. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her arms tears of worry and fear for Maggie forming in her eyes.

"Bianca?"

Bianca looked up to see Faith standing next to her a look of deep concern visible on her face.

"Faith" she quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hand "Hey, what's up?"

Faith didn't appear convinced at Bianca's attempts to cover her tears. She sat down next to the other girl and took her hand gently.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

Bianca glanced away "Nothing"

"C'mon Bianca just tell me" Faith said softly.

"Maggie had a panic attack" Bianca blurted out as she once again met Faith's eyes.

"What?!" Faith exclaimed "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"It happened last night" the younger girl answered "She woke me up and she was crying and she just..."

"Bianca..." Faith interrupted as she squeezed the other girls' hand reassuringly.

"I hate seeing her so upset" Bianca said quietly "And Faith...She was really terrified last night...she was shaking and hyperventilating and...It kills me to see her like that"

"I know" Faith responded quietly as she gazed sympathetically at Bianca "But Bianca...You're gonna talk to her right? I mean she can't keep all of this stuff inside or she'll...self destruct"

Bianca nodded as she ran a hand through her dark hair "I know" she glanced at the slayer.

"Thanks Faith" she smiled gratefully.

Faith shrugged "Hey, no problem"

They sat in silence for a while before a slight cough sounded from the doorway. They glanced up to see Maggie leaning against the doorway hesitantly.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Binks?" she asked quietly tilting her head towards the kitchen.

"Uh...Sure" Bianca replied as she stood up and walked towards Maggie. The dyed brunette shot a weak smile at Faith who was sitting on the couch before she led Bianca into the kitchen.

"So...um about last night..." Maggie started as she sat down and looked up at Bianca "I'm sorry for losing control like that..."

"Maggie, stop" Bianca responded forcefully as she kneeled down in front of Maggie and took her eyes squeezing them comfortingly "You don't have to be sorry for that okay? It wasn't your fault...and hey if there's one person you can lose control with it's me...right? You know I'd do anything for you..."

"I know" Maggie replied softly "Thanks Binks"

"Maggie..." Bianca spoke up softly "Last night...what happened...I mean you don't usually have panic attacks for no reason..."

Maggie looked away from her "It sounds stupid..."

"C'mon Mags" Bianca placed a hand on Maggie's knee "Just tell me...I'm sure it's not stupid at all..."

"I had a nightmare" Maggie said softly refusing to meet Bianca's gaze "It seemed really real...It was like a flashback to the attack and then when I woke up...It was dark and it just seemed exactly like it did that night..."

"Oh, Honey" Bianca placed a hand on Maggie's cheek finally meeting the other girl's tear-filled gaze "That doesn't sound stupid at all..." she pulled Maggie into her arms and hugged her tightly "it's okay Mags..."

When she pulled away she wiped Maggie's tears away gently "How long have you been having the nightmares?" she asked softly "When you were in the hospital"

"I only had one in the hospital" Maggie replied "On the last night..."

"So this is only the second one?" Bianca asked slowly.

"Yeah" Maggie nodded "But...I have flashbacks when I'm awake too...Like when it's dark..."She placed a hand on her forehead in exasperation "God, I sound stupid"

"No ...No you don't" Bianca said quietly "It's perfectly normal that after a traumatic event you would feel like this...It's not stupid at all"

Maggie smiled lightly "Hey, who's supposed to be the pre-med here?"

Bianca smiled up at her girlfriend "Why, that would be you Miss Stone" her expression turned serious for a moment "Seriously though Maggie...It'll be okay. I promise"

Maggie nodded "I just want everything to get back to normal...I don't WANT to be so scared...I just..."

"I know" Bianca said softly as she stood up before pulling Maggie up and into her arms "And it will get back to normal soon..."

Maggie nodded against her shoulder and Bianca pulled back slightly looking at Maggie closely "Are you okay? Physically I mean? Do you hurt anywhere?"

Maggie shrugged "My ribs and stomach kinda hurt"

Bianca instantly pulled fully away and walked over to the cupboard to retrieve Maggie's pain pills. She returned with them and a glass of water a moment later and handed them to Maggie.

"Biiinks!" Maggie protested.

"C'mon Maggie...Just take them...They'll make you feel better" when Maggie didn't appear convinced Bianca pouted slightly "For me? You know I hate to see you in pain...Besides I'll kiss you if you take them"

Maggie shot Bianca a lopsided grin "But you're gonna kiss me anyway"

"Oh yeah?" Bianca replied raising an eyebrow "How can you be so sure of that?"

Maggie paused for a moment before answering her "Because I'll ask you to...and you said you can't resist me..."

"Okay, You win" Bianca conceded "But will you please just take the pills?"

"Okay" Maggie answered before she took the pills shuddering in disgust afterwards.

"See?" Bianca smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maggie pulling her against her tightly "That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

"Uh...Yeah...I Guess not" Maggie said distractedly as she leaned forward and kissed Bianca passionately.

"Whoa" Bianca started to speak as they pulled away for breath "You're..."

She was cut off as Maggie once again claimed her lips and kissed her with fervour backing her up slightly so that Bianca was leaning against the wall.

When they pulled away slightly Bianca smiled at Maggie and spoke up slightly out of breath "We really shouldn't be doing this"

"Why not?" Maggie asked in confusion.

"Well..." Bianca replied softly "We're in the kitchen, Buffy and Faith are in the next room and most importantly...you need to take it easy remember"

"Oh yeah" Maggie answered "I remember"

She backed off slightly but after a moment she pulled Bianca back into her arms hugging her tightly. She released her after a moment but didn't step away instead pulling away so she was nose to nose with Bianca "Thanks for last night Binks...I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there..."

Bianca smiled softly "Always"

"I love you" Maggie whispered softly gazing into Bianca's eyes.

"I love you too" Bianca responded sincerely before she leaned forward and kissed Maggie gently.

-------

"Hey, What's up?" Buffy asked as she plopped down on the couch next to Faith slinging an arm across the obviously worried brunette's shoulders.

Faith leaned into her and took her hand "Maggie had a panic attack l...."

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed as she sat up slightly "Is she okay? Where is she?"

Faith smiled softly at Buffy's concern for the girl remembering when she had spoken the exact same word of worry only minutes ago.

"She's fine" Faith replied "It happened last night...Bianca was with her"

"What happened?" Buffy asked in concern as she returned to Faith's embrace.

"Apparently Maggie was shaking and hyperventilating but Bianca managed to calm her down..." Faith answered quietly "I was just...I was just thinking...."

"About...?" Buffy pushed gently.

"Just...Is this our fault for bringing them into this kind of world? Ya know vampires and stuff...." Faith asked quietly guilt obvious in her voice.

Buffy remained silent before speaking up "I've actually been thinking the same thing...But if we hadn't protected them they would be dead right now...Right?"

Faith nodded as she leaned back against Buffy "I'm really worried..."

"So am I" Buffy responded quietly "But we'll protect them no matter what right?"

Faith nodded against her before turning to look at her.

"I love you B" she said seriously.

"I love you too Faithy" Buffy whispered before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips. They both pulled back and sat in each other's arms worrying about what was to come for Bianca and Maggie.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys...they are all unbelievably appreciated...I'm sorry this chapter is kinda late but...I made it slightly longer...I think.**

Chapter 7

"Binks?" Maggie called softly from where she was leaning against the doorway of the living room.

Bianca shook herself out of her daydream and looked up at Maggie "Maggie...I thought you were asleep..."

"I was" Maggie smiled as she stepped into the room and sat on the couch next to Bianca "But you know I can't sleep without you"

Bianca smiled warmly and held her arms open to Maggie who gratefully fell into them. She sat for a moment holding Maggie tightly to her as she ran her fingers gently through her hair.

"I'm not hurting you, am I Mags?" she asked cautiously.

"No" Maggie said shaking her head "I'm fine"

"Tell me if I do, Okay?" Bianca whispered.

Maggie nodded against Bianca's shoulder. After a moment she spoke up quietly "Bianca?"

"Mhhm?" Bianca mumbled in response as she tightened her grip on the other girl.

"Are you Okay?" Maggie asked turning to face her "You seemed pretty spaced out when I came in here"

"I was just thinking" Bianca reassured her with a smile.

"Thinking about what?" Maggie asked in concern "Is something wrong?"

"No..." Bianca answered vaguely "I was just thinking about this...you...us..."

"What about us?" Maggie asked as she pulled away slightly and gazed at Bianca in worry "There's nothing wrong is there?"

"No" Bianca answered instantly "Of course there's nothing wrong...I was just thinking about things"

"Oh" Maggie breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back into Bianca's embrace "So you're okay? Are you sure there's nothing wrong with you? Because you can tell me if..."

Bianca placed a single finger on Maggie's lips silencing her "Nothing's wrong" she smiled softly "Stop worrying..."

"Sorry..." Maggie said softly as she reached for Bianca's hand and squeezed it tightly "I just..."

"It's okay" Bianca said quietly as she placed a hand on Maggie's cheek "I understand..."

"You do?" Maggie smiled.

"I do" Bianca answered. When Maggie shifted uncomfortably she frowned "Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"I'm positive" Maggie answered "The pain from my ribs is almost gone...I just have a sore back or something..."

"Maggie?" Bianca questioned.

"Yeah?" Maggie asked.

"Turn around...I can probably help with your back pain" Bianca answered softly.

Maggie shifted so that she was sitting in between Bianca's legs on the couch, her back facing Bianca's front.

Bianca slipped a hand under Maggie's shirt.

"This is how you're going to get rid of the pain?" Maggie giggled as Bianca's hand skimmed across her stomach.

"I was just checking you had something on underneath this" Bianca whispered into Maggie's ear before she pulled the other girl shirt off and tossed it to the other side of the couch, leaving Maggie in a black tank top.

Maggie shook her head in amusement as Bianca placed her hands on the older girls back and began to massage Maggie's back working all of the muscles gently.

"God, that feels amazing" Maggie commented softly a while later "Where did you learn that?"

"I have my talents" Bianca grinned as she kissed Maggie's bare shoulder gently "Does that feel any better?"

"Tons" Maggie replied as she leaned back into her girlfriend "Thanks Binks"

"My pleasure" Bianca whispered as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's waist holding her tightly to her body. They sat in silence for a moment before Bianca finally spoke up once again "Where are Buffy and Faith?"

Maggie shrugged "I don't know" she answered quietly "I think they're looking for a vampire with Kennedy...Or something"

"Oh" Bianca mumbled into Maggie's shoulder.

"Hey, Binks?" Maggie asked as she entwined her hands with Bianca's in front of her.

"Yeah?" Bianca asked.

Maggie took a deep breath as she turned slightly to face Bianca, though they remained in the same position "I know this sounds completely ridiculous...I mean...To you it'll probably sound stupid and stuff but...I really need to ask you..."

Bianca cut her girlfriend off with a quick soft kiss "Maggie" she whispered when she pulled away "Just tell me...what's wrong?"

Maggie looked at Bianca intently before she spoke up "You...you love me no matter what right?"

"Of course I do" Bianca answered instantly.

"So...You don't care about...y'know..." Maggie gestured towards her stomach.

When Bianca returned her gaze blankly Maggie sighed and continued "The scars Binks"

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise "Of course I don't Mags...Where...I don't understand where this is coming from..."

Maggie shrugged "I was just wondering..." she squeezed Bianca's hands tightly "Binks?"

"Uh-huh?" Bianca asked still looking perplexed about Maggie's previous question.

"I just wanted you to know..." Maggie began smiling at her girlfriend "That you are totally amazing...I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you here with me...Everything seems a thousand times better when you're around..."

Bianca was left speechless for a moment "Well back at ya Mags" she finally replied as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek "I don't know what I would do without you either"

Maggie turned fully around so that she was facing Bianca and looked in her eyes sincerely "I love you Bianca"

"I love you too" Bianca replied as she tucked a piece of dark hair behind Maggie's ear "Are you okay Mags...you seem kinda...I don't know..."

"I'm fine" Maggie smiled "Just wanted to tell you how much I love you...That's all"

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked.

"Absolutely" Maggie grinned "There's only one thing that could make me feel better"

"What's that?" Bianca asked as she ran her fingertips down Maggie's cheek.

"This" Maggie stated simply before she pulled Bianca close to her and kissed her gently running hands through her girlfriend's soft dark hair. Bianca looked slightly dazed when Maggie pulled away.

"Umm...Whoa" she breathed out causing Maggie to laugh out loud at her.

"What?!" Bianca grinned "You surprised me!"

"Oh...Well I'm sincerely sorry" Maggie answered in a mock apologetic voice "I guess I should warn you the next time...Like now..."

With that she began to lean forward maintaining eye contact with Bianca. When their lips finally touched their eyes fluttered shut and Maggie sighed contentedly into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Bianca's neck. When they pulled away she smiled softly at her girlfriend and leaned her forehead against Bianca's

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking back in Pine valley" she said softly "Because kissing you is pure heaven"

Bianca smiled affectionately at her "Well, back at ya Miss. Stone...You're not half bad yourself."

"Hey!" Maggie pouted.

"Okay" Bianca giggled "Your kisses are totally the best I've EVER had" her expression sobered slightly though the smile was still present on her face "And I'm not kidding"

"Really?" Maggie asked shyly.

"Really" Bianca confirmed "Nobody could ever beat you..."

Maggie grinned smugly "Damn I knew I was good"

Bianca shook her head in amusement before she pulled Maggie down and kissed her passionately.

When she pulled back Maggie looked at her quizzically "what was that for?" she smiled "not that I'm complaining or anything..."

"I was trying to shut you up before you continued your train of thought..." Bianca answered. Maggie frowned slightly when Bianca's gaze left her eyes and looked past her.

"Binks?" she asked as Bianca paled slightly "Are you..."

Bianca didn't give her time to finish her sentence as she pulled Maggie up and off the couch with her. Maggie finally turned around to see what had freaked Bianca out so much. She gaped in horror when she came face to face with her attacker who stood a mere metre away from them. She pushed back her fear and stepped in front of Bianca "What do you want?" she asked in an icy voice even as she felt the rising panic in her chest.

The man took a step backward causing Maggie to step away from him pushing Bianca with her.

"I'm here to kill you" he said in a bored monotonous tone "Since, I didn't get it right the first time..."

Maggie felt Bianca tense behind her.

"Binks..." she whispered in a warning tone, silently telling her girlfriend not to do anything.

The man's gaze left Maggie and focused on Bianca "Bianca..." he grinned "Good to see you again. I see Michael Cambias didn't do a very good job of killing you...That man is only good for one thing...Although I can blame him..." he trailed his eyes suggestively down Bianca's body causing Bianca to step closer to Maggie.

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!"" Maggie growled out in pure hate as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend "Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

"Hit a nerve did I?" the man smirked "Oops..." he took a step towards them causing both girls to tense.

"Hey!" Buffy's voice sounded. Bianca and Maggie looked beyond the man in front of them towards the doorway where Buffy and Faith were standing. They both stepped into the room thought the man only smirked at them, not even attempting to move.

"Maggie?" Faith questioned her voice tight with anger "Is this...The guy who attacked you?"

Maggie nodded and Faith moved over to the man quickly and grabbed him by the collar as Buffy moved over to them.

"Are you guys Okay?" she asked looking them over for any visible injuries. They both nodded and Buffy turned back to Faith after telling them to stay where they were.

"Who are you?!" Faith spoke angrily holding tightly to the man's throat. The man showed no sign of Pain and only grinned at her.

"Your worst Nightmare"

"Oh My God" Buffy blanched as she stood at Faith's side "That was so cliché"

Faith nodded in agreement before she raised her fist and punched the man across the face "THAT" she said in a pissed off tone "Is for what you said to Bianca...Just wait until I get started on what you did to Maggie"

The man smirked at her "You can't hurt me slayers"

"The hell we can't" Faith mumbled as she tossed him into the wall creating a huge dent.

The man merely got back to his feet and brushed himself off "like, I said...you can't hurt me...I'm protected from slayers..."

He walked casually over to Faith and tried to push past her to get to Bianca and Maggie however the slayer firmly stood her ground.

The man smirked as he glanced at his watch "Damn, I have to go" he locked eyes with Bianca and winked at her just to piss Maggie and the slayers off "Bianca"

"Bastard" Faith growled as she once again raised her fist and struck it across his face with as much force as she possibly could. The man raised a hand to his face surprised when he felt blood streaking down from his cheek.

"This" he held up his hand "is the worst you slayers can do" he looked pointedly between Buffy who stood protectively in front of Bianca and Maggie and Faith "I can do so much more" with that he too raised his fist and punched Faith with as much force as he could muster sending her flying into the wall opposite. Buffy began to move towards her girlfriend before she glanced between the man and Bianca and Maggie, thinking better of it.

"Until next time" the man said in a threatening tone before he disappeared in a flash of dark purple light.

Buffy instantly rushed over to Faith and helped her up "are you okay Faith?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah..." Faith replied placing a hand on her slightly bleeding and already bruised cheek "Damn, that guy is strong!"

Bianca and Maggie rushed over to them.

"Are you okay Faith?" Bianca asked in concern.

"I'm Fine" Faith replied.

Maggie removed Faith's hand from her cheek so that she could survey the damage done "Well...it doesn't need stitches" she said softly.

"I have slayer healing" Faith shrugged "It'll be fine"

"It still needs to be taken care of" Maggie said looking pointedly at Faith. She switched her gaze to Buffy "You can do it right Buff?"

Buffy nodded "Yeah, sure"

"Hey, Faith?" Bianca asked softly as she sat down next to Faith on the couch and placed a hand on Faith's "thanks for...Before...Y'know"

"Its fine Bianca" Faith replied smiling softly at her "He had no right to talk to you like that..."

After a moment of sitting in silence Buffy got up and held out a hand to Faith "C'mon Faith...I should take care of that cut..."

Faith was about to protest but thought better of it when Buffy raised an eyebrow at her so instead she took Buffy's hand and left the room with her.

"You coming Binks?" Maggie asked motioning towards the stairs.

"Sure" Bianca answered before she got up and clutched Maggie's hand tightly as they made their way to the bedroom. When Maggie closed the door behind them she turned around and engulfed Bianca in a tight hug.

"Are you okay Binks?" she asked quietly still not releasing the tight grip "I mean...I know that guy downstairs must have freaked you out..."

Bianca pulled back slightly "Yeah...I guess it did...It was weird y'know...it was like I was seeing the way Michael had looked at me...It was the same way that guy did..."

Maggie gazed at Bianca sadly as she ran a hand comfortingly up and down her back "I understand Binks..."

"But I feel okay" Bianca said quietly "You know why?"

"Why?" Maggie whispered.

"Because you were there with me" Bianca answered as she caressed Maggie's cheek gently "And when I'm with you...I can't help but feel safe...I know you must have been panicking back there but...you still protected me..."

Maggie shrugged in response and Bianca continued "ARE you okay Mags?"

"I'm fine" Maggie answered "You're totally right...I was scared but whenever I'm with you...I'm fine..."

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked in concern.

"I'm sure" Maggie confirmed "I think...I was too focused on protecting you to think about what happened...I was too pissed off at that guy for talking to you the way he did...Nobody talks to my girl like that..."

Bianca smiled softly at Maggie "I love you so much Mags..."

"I love you too" Maggie replied sincerely before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bianca's in a passionate kiss. Bianca responded by deepening the kiss and pulling Maggie impossibly close to her. When they pulled back both were breathing heavily. After a moment however Maggie pulled Bianca back into the kiss wrapping her arms around her in a tight loving embrace.

"Binks" she mumbled against Bianca's lips when she realised they were getting closer to the bed "I thought you said we couldn't..."

"Are you feeling better?" Bianca panted softly.

"Tons" Maggie smiled softly.

"And do you want to...?" Bianca grinned "Because I really wanna make love to you..."

Maggie returned the smile "Could I ever say no?"

Bianca pulled Maggie close to her and kissed her passionately as her fingers skimmed lightly at the skin which was available to her below Maggie's tank top. She clutched the hem of the shirt gently and pulled away from the kiss only long enough to pull the tank top up and over Maggie's head.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered before she leaned in and kissed Maggie passionately but still with a never ending tenderness she held only for one person.

"Is this okay Mags?" she asked breathlessly as she pulled away slightly "Tell me if I'm hurting you, Okay?"

Magi nodded before reclaiming Bianca's lips with her own in a heated kiss. A moment later Bianca moved them backwards and they fell back onto the bed...

----

"Are you sure you're okay?" Buffy asked as she dabbed at Faith's bleeding cheek with an antiseptic covered cloth.

"Yeah" Faith sighed "I'm just...Thinking about what that guy said to Bianca...It really pissed me off..."

Buffy nodded in agreement as she placed a bandage on Faith's cheek "Yeah me too..."

"I'm kinda worried..." Faith admitted in a shaky voice "That guy was REALLY strong B...how are we going to protect Bianca and Maggie from HIM?!"

"I don't know" Buffy sighed placing a hand on Faith's uninjured cheek "But we have to...We'll find a way..."

Faith leaned forward and kissed Buffy gently on the lips "I know" she whispered as they entwined their hands tightly, both of them seeking comfort and reassurance that their best would be enough to protect Bianca and Maggie.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews guys...They really mean a lot to me...Hope you all enjoy the chapter :) **

Chapter 8

Bianca stood in the kitchen leaning on the counter as she gazed tiredly into her steaming coffee. Maggie had, had another nightmare last night and Bianca was starting to really worry about her. The brunette jumped slightly when Maggie wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"God, Maggie give me a heart attack next time!" she exclaimed although she fully relaxed into her girlfriend's embrace.

"Sorry" Maggie mumbled as she placed a soft kiss on Bianca's shoulder "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I thought you could use the sleep" Bianca answered as she turned around in Maggie's embrace to look her in the eyes "Y'know...after the nightmare...I can't have you getting sick can I?"

Maggie frowned as she gazed at Bianca "What about you, Binks? I know that after I have nightmares you don't go to sleep until after I have..."

"I'm fine" Bianca smiled softly "I promise..." she leaned in and kissed Maggie on the cheek before turning around and grabbing her coffee.

"Coffee?" She asked holding the mug out to Maggie "I just made it like two minutes ago"

"Thanks" Maggie said gratefully as she took the coffee from Bianca and sipped at it carefully. After a moment she set the coffee down and stepped closer to Bianca placing a hand on her cheek "I'm sorry about this Binks...The nightmare thing...You shouldn't have to deal with it..."

Bianca frowned and shook her head "If you have to deal with it than I do too...I'm not going to just _leave you_ to deal with it by yourself Mags"

"Thanks" Maggie smiled softly at Bianca before she leaned in and kissed her gently. As she pulled away she glanced at the clock "Oh, Shoot I have to go..."

Bianca tilted her head in confusion "Where are you going?"

"I told Will I would help her with something at the park..." Maggie too suddenly frowned in confusion "I don't know what help I could be though..."

"Maggie, are you sure it's a good idea to...well y'know...It could be dangerous...." Bianca bit her lip as she gazed at Maggie in unadulterated concern.

"I'll be careful, I promise..." Maggie smiled softly as she crossed her fingers and placed them over her heart "Anyway Willow will be with me...She's like super-witch so I'll be fine..."

"Okay" Bianca relented reluctantly "But you have to be REALLY careful okay?"

"I will, I swear...But I really have to go..." she placed a quick kiss on Bianca's lips before pulling away and grabbing her jacket from behind her "See ya later Binks..." she kissed Bianca once again on the lips "I Love you"

"I Love you too" Bianca replied as Maggie headed towards the door. With one last warm smile sent behind her Maggie left.

Bianca smiled warmly as she walked into the sitting room and slumped down on the couch closing her tired eyes. A couple of minutes later she heard a door slam and opened her eyes to see Maggie walk into the room.

"I thought you were going to see Willow?" Bianca said in confusion as she stood up.

"I was? Oh yeah...I was" Maggie replied "But she called me and said that she was um...Busy..."

"Riiight..." Bianca said gazing at Maggie suspiciously. For some reason she didn't feel at all comfortable which NEVER happened when she was with Maggie. When Maggie stepped closer to her Bianca instinctively took a step back.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked, a hurt expression adorning her features.

"Nothing..." Bianca answered; forcing herself to remain still as Maggie once again approached her "Um...I just..."

"What?" Maggie questioned softly as she placed a hand on Bianca's cheek "What is it Bianca?"

Bianca shrugged and forced herself to calm down, convincing herself that it was just Maggie "Nothing, its fine"

"Good" Maggie smiled, although Bianca noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What's going on Maggie?" Bianca asked guardedly "You seem...Weird..."

"Weird?" Maggie questioned "Nope...I'm just...Happy to be here with you..."

"Okay" Bianca conceded before Maggie pulled her closer and kissed her somewhat roughly. She returned the kiss hesitantly not sure as to why she was feeling so uncomfortable in her girlfriends presence.

"Whoa There handsy!" Bianca exclaimed as she grasped Maggie's wandering hands and gazed at her in confusion "what's up with you today?"

Maggie shrugged carelessly "I Guess I'm just REALLY happy to see you" she answered before pulling Bianca back into the almost bruising kiss. After a moment Bianca yelped and pulled away.

"OW!" She yelled pulling fully away from Maggie and taking a step back as she lifted her hand to her now bleeding bottom lip "Why did you do that?"

When Maggie merely shrugged and smirked Bianca continued backwards "Faith! Buffy!"

Two sets of footsteps running down the stairs signalled that Buffy and Faith had heard her. Maggie simply rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Bianca?" Faith questioned from where she stood in the doorway with Buffy "What's wrong?"

"She's acting weird" Bianca responded as Buffy and Faith entered the room "I don't know what's wrong with her..."

"You're bleeding..." Buffy said in concern as she reached Bianca's side.

"Bleeding?" Faith asked risking a glance towards Bianca before shifting it back onto Maggie warily "What happened?"

"She Bit Me!" Bianca answered as she grasped Buffy's arm tightly.

"Wait!" Buffy exclaimed "She Bit You?!"

Bianca nodded and Buffy's gaze instantly switched to Maggie.

"Um...Faith?" the blonde girl asked

"Mmnhm?" Faith asked.

"I don't think that's Maggie..." Buffy said cautiously as she stepped protectively in front of Bianca.

"Oops" Maggie smirked "You got me"

With that the place she was standing flashed brightly causing the three girls to shield their eyes. When they were able to see again Maggie's attacker stood in her place.

"You again" Faith growled.

"Me again" the man confirmed as he casually slumped onto the couch.

"What have you done with Maggie?" Bianca asked angrily as she tried to side step Buffy "If you've done anything to her I'll swear I'll..."

"You'll what?" The man smirked "You weren't exactly complaining about two minutes ago _were you _Bianca..." The man laughed evilly "It's even more obvious now why Cambias..."

"HEY!" Buffy and Faith yelled in unison as they both stepped closer to him. Buffy turned around and glanced at Bianca who had paled slightly. She returned to the Brunette's side clutching her hand tightly.

"I swear to God if you talk about her like that one more time I'll find a way to make your death ten time's as painful!" Faith growled out as she neared him "Now where the hell is Maggie, You SICK FUCK!"

The man shrugged "How should I know? I just thought it would be amusing to show you that I can get to you..." he locked eyes with Bianca "Anytime"

"Y'know what?" Buffy said angrily as she released Bianca's hand and advanced quickly on the man "Get out. NOW!"

The man stood and stepped closer to her so there was barely an inch between them. Buffy didn't flinch however Faith tensed visibly.

"Or what Slayer?!" He asked "You can't hurt me...Buffy Summers, The mighty prophesised slayer has absolutely no power over me..." he raised a hand quickly as if to strike her and grinned callously when Faith rushed forward to stand at Buffy's side " I'm Indestructible...She however..." he motioned towards Bianca "Is not...So I'd watch your backs..."

"Don't threaten us!" Faith exclaimed furiously "You're just as pathetic as all of the others who have tried to kill us...We'll stop you..."

The slamming of the door caught their attention and the man once again leered at them "I'll be back..." With that he disappeared in a flash of light just as Maggie entered the room. She stopped suddenly noticing that they were all looking at her closely.

"Uh...What's going on?" she asked. Her gaze drifted to Bianca and she gasped as she noticed blood pouring from her bottom lip "What happened?!" she asked in panic. She started to move toward Bianca but stopped as Bianca seemed to shrink even further away from her.

"What's...?" She glanced at Buffy and Faith in confusion and hurt "What's wrong with Bianca? Why won't she let me..." her voice died in her throat as she shifted her gaze back to Bianca "Binks, It's just me...Maggie...You know I won't hurt you..."

Bianca stepped forward slightly gazing into Maggie's eyes. Maggie stayed perfectly still so as not to startle her obviously frightened girlfriend and looked back at her sincerely.

"It's Okay" Bianca said softly after a moment as she glanced at Buffy and Faith "It's her..."

They both relaxed visibly and sat down on the couch.

"Binks?" Maggie questioned softly. Bianca glanced up at her and hesitated for only a second before rushing into her arms. Maggie held her tightly noticing that she was shaking slightly in her arms and wondered what had happened to scare her so much. After a moment she felt Bianca pull away slightly, wiping at her eyes.

"Bianca..." Maggie said quietly as she reached out and took Bianca's hand comfortingly.

"I...I got blood on you..." Bianca said shakily as she reached out and touched Maggie's shoulder with her free hand "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it" Maggie smiled as she ran her finger across Bianca's bloody bottom lip "How...How did this happen?"

"You Bit her" Faith answered from behind her.

Maggie's attention shifted to Faith and she gaped at her in shock "I...WHAT?!...NO...No I didn't" she looked back at Bianca "Binks c'mon...you know I would never do anything to hurt you"

"Not You" Buffy cut in "It was that guy who attacked you"

"I...I don't understand..." Maggie responded in confusion "How did he get that close...I mean...Y'know to actually bite her _there_"

"I thought it was you..." Bianca spoke up for the first time "I don't really understand either but he did look like you..." her gaze shifted to Buffy and Faith "Didn't he?"

The both nodded in confirmation and Bianca continued "So anyway about three minutes after you left, you came back or well...it seemed like you did..." Bianca placed a hand on her head "This is giving me a headache..."

"Maybe you should sit down..." Maggie said in concern as she led Bianca over to the armchair and pushed her gently down onto it. She sat on the arm of the chair facing Bianca and took her hand gently "What did I do?" she asked softly.

"What did _He _do" Bianca corrected quietly as she squeezed Maggie's hand. When the dyed brunette nodded Bianca continued hesitantly "You...well...He...I don't really know how to say this..."

"Just tell me what you _Thought _happened at the time" Maggie instructed gently as she shifted slightly closer to her girlfriend.

"You told me that Willow had called and cancelled because she was busy..." Bianca started "You started to approach me but I took a step back because I didn't feel comfortable at all. You asked me what was wrong and when I said nothing you moved forward again. I still felt weird but I didn't want to move because I didn't want to hurt your feelings...So when you reached me I asked you if something was wrong and you said you were happy to see me...Then you kissed me...Which was weird too because it was...Rough and you were basically groping me..." Bianca flinched slightly and Maggie tightened her grip on her silently fuming "Then you like bit me...REALLY hard and I shouted for Buffy and Faith...I should have known it wasn't you...He wasn't acting at all like you...The kiss...Everything...It was all just WRONG"

Maggie sighed slightly as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of Bianca's head before glancing at Buffy and Faith "What happened...When you guys came down I mean?"

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other cautiously.

"Well..." Faith replied hesitantly "When we figured out it wasn't you he shifted back into himself and started talking about Bianca again so..."

"WAIT!" Maggie exclaimed "What do you mean talking about her? What did he say?" She glanced at Bianca who looked away and shrugged.

She turned her attention back to Faith "Tell me..." when Faith looked torn between telling her and staying quiet Maggie began to lose her Patience "FAITH!"

"I...Well..." Faith shifted uncomfortably glancing between Bianca and Maggie "He...Maggie maybe I shouldn't be the one telling you this..."

"I need to know!" Maggie growled out "If he's talking about Bianca I have to know!"

Faith ran a hand through her dark hair uneasily "he said that Bianca wasn't exactly complaining when he...Y'know and that it's even more obvious now why Cambias..."

"What?" Maggie asked in a tight voice.

Faith shrugged as she sent an apologetic look to Bianca who offered her a weak reassuring smile "We told him to shut up...But I think you know what he was going to say..."

"Bastard..." Maggie mumbled her free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"He said that he can get to us anytime" Faith said softly as she looked Maggie in the eyes "And he told us to watch our backs..."

The four girls suddenly glanced around nervously.

"How do we know he isn't here right now?" Bianca spoke up "How do we know that he isn't like...A potted plant or something...If he can shape shift into Maggie than he could probably be anything, Right?"

"Okay" Buffy said calmly "Let's not panic...I mean...It's unlikely that he's here right now since he's made his point...Right, Faith?"

"Huh?" Faith asked snapping out of her thoughts "Oh right...Yeah"

"_But_" Buffy stressed returning her gaze to Bianca and Maggie "We should all stay together in the same house just to be safe...Okay?"

They both nodded "Okay"

Maggie's gaze lingered on Bianca for a moment longer before she met Buffy's eyes intently and tilted her head towards Bianca. The blonde girl nodded and stood up tugging on Faith's hand.

"We should go call Willow" she said "to see if she has anything that can protect the house..."

"Um...Okay" Faith answered in confusion although she allowed herself to be pulled towards the kitchen.

When the left the room Maggie got off the chair and kneeled down in front of Bianca "Are you Okay Binks?"

Bianca hesitated before shaking her head and standing up "No I..."

"What?" Maggie asked as she too stood up "What's wrong?"

"I just...I feel...Maggie could you just..." Bianca sighed deeply as she wiped at her still slightly bleeding lip.

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me?" Maggie asked quietly. As much as it hurt her she had to give Bianca the option... "Do you want me to back off?"

"NO!" Bianca exclaimed "No...I'm fine with you Mags...I just...I need you to..."

"To what?" Maggie questioned gently "Just tell me and I'll do it."

Bianca pulled Maggie close to her and hugged her tightly.

"I need you to hold me..." she whispered in Maggie's ear. Her voice suddenly turned thicker with tears "I need you to make me forget..."

Maggie struggled against tears as she held Bianca tightly "Of course" she answered. She pulled away for only a moment and pulled Bianca onto the couch with her before returning to the comforting embrace.

"Are you okay, Binks?" she asked in concern as Bianca pulled away slightly a while later.

"I..." Bianca looked up into Maggie's eyes "Maggie...I felt...Violated...I haven't felt like that since..."

"I know" Maggie whispered "But it'll be fine okay? Buffy and Faith are going to find a way to protect the house...And I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise"

"I feel yucky" Bianca said as she leaned against Maggie and shuddered slightly "I mean...He was..."

"I know" Maggie responded as she clutched Bianca tightly. She lifted a hand to Bianca's lip and ran a finger across it gently "Does it hurt?"

"Not really" Bianca answered quietly "It's okay now..."

"You know I would NEVER hurt you don't you Binks?" Maggie said softly as she lowered her hand "This...I would never do that...You know that right?" she asked seeking firm reassurance that Bianca knew that she would never hurt her.

"I know" Bianca spoke honestly "I would never doubt you...Not even for a second..."

Maggie smiled softly at Bianca.

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered after a moment.

"mmhm?" Maggie mumbled.

"Kiss me" Bianca said simply.

Maggie tilted her head in concern "Are you sure...I mean after before..."

"I'm sure" the younger girl answered "You're...You're the only person who can take that away..."

"Okay" Maggie said in a hushed voice before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Bianca's in a soft caress. She felt Bianca tighten her embrace and she ran her hand slowly through Bianca's soft dark hair. When they pulled away both were slightly breathless.

"Maggie?" Bianca asked softly as she shifted slightly in Maggie's arms to look into her eyes.

"Yeah, Binks?"

"I love you" Bianca whispered.

"I love you too" Maggie responded as she placed a soft kiss on Bianca's cheek "I love you so much"

She held her girlfriend even tighter afraid to let her go even for a moment.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thank you SO SO Much for all of your wonderfully amazing reviews...They mean the world to me...This EXTRA LONG chapter (longest chapter so far!) is dedicated solely to you guys. Thanks so much...Oh and I'm sorry about the slight angst (it's happier towards the end)...Hope you guys enjoy anyway...And the song is ****Transatlanticism****by Death Cab For Cutie**

Chapter 9

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Faith asked quietly as she glanced behind them to see Bianca and Maggie following them hand in hand.

"I don't know" Buffy sighed softly "But it's better than leaving them alone..."

"It's still really dangerous for them to be on patrol with us" Faith said quietly "If that...Guy or whatever the hell he is attacks us we have no way to defend them Buffy!"

"We'll FIND a way!" Buffy stated adamantly as she stopped and looked at Faith in annoyance "I'm going to do anything in my power to protect them Faith. I don't give a shit what the consequences are for me! I know what I'm doing!" With that said she started walking ahead leaving Faith gaping after her in surprise. The dark haired slayer sighed deeply and shoved her hands into her pockets before following dutifully.

Maggie and Bianca glanced at each other in concern having heard the end of the conversation.

"I wonder what's up with them" Bianca mused in concern.

"I don't know" Maggie responded as she tightened her grip on Bianca's hand "But whatever it is must be pretty damn bad to make Buffy swear at Faith"

"Yeah" Bianca nodded slowly, biting her lip in concern. Buffy never swore unless something was REALLY wrong "I hope they're okay"

"Hey" Maggie said softly as she pulled her hand from Bianca's and slung an arm across her shoulders "They'll be fine Binks" she pressed a soft kiss to the side of Bianca's head.

Bianca smiled warmly at Maggie "Yeah, I guess so..."

"You guess so?" Maggie asked raising her eyebrows at Bianca.

"Okay, I know so" Bianca said her smile turning into a full grin as she nudged her girlfriend playfully.

"Better" Maggie stated as she allowed her arm to drop from Bianca's shoulders to her waist as they walked before she frowned in confusion "Why are we here anyway?"

"Well, I guess that depends what you mean" Bianca answered with a soft smile as she placed her hand over Maggie's which was positioned on her waist "Do you mean here as in on patrol or...here as in some Big philosophical question?"

Maggie rolled her eyes at the taller girl "On Patrol Binks"

"Oh" Bianca responded "Um well in that case I don't know...Probably because they don't know if that protection spell they put on the house works..."

"Hmmn Probably" Maggie nodded as they watched Faith catch up with Buffy and grab her arm, stopping her from walking. Both Bianca and Maggie stopped walking as Faith glanced at them quickly before turning her attention back to Buffy apparently engaging in a heated discussion. After a moment Buffy too glanced at them before turning back to Faith.

"Um...get the feeling that they're talking about us?" Bianca asked quietly as she leaned into Maggie.

"I'd say it's pretty damn obvious" Maggie sighed tightening her embrace on Bianca "I wonder what they're arguing about..."

"They're REALLY worried about that...whatever the hell he is..." Bianca remarked "Maybe, that's why they're arguing..."

"Maybe..." Maggie said quietly as she leaned her head against Bianca's "I guess we should wait here than..."

"Mmhm" Bianca mumbled in agreement before she glanced around them "Cemetery's give me the creeps"

In response Maggie pulled her closer into her body "Would I ever let anything happen to you?" she asked softly.

"Never" Bianca whispered as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. When she pulled away Maggie smiled warmly at her before they turned back to watch Buffy and Faith.

"God, they're really going at it" Maggie stated as she observed the arguing slayers. Both Bianca and Maggie stiffened a moment later when Buffy pushed Faith roughly.

"What the hell..." Bianca began to say before they saw Buffy rush at another figure just behind Faith knocking it forcefully to the ground.

"Bianca...Wait!" Maggie exclaimed as Bianca pulled out of her embrace and started to rush forward to Buffy and Faith. When Bianca ignored her Maggie rushed after her. They came to a stop next to Faith just as she got up. They glanced at Buffy to see she was punching 'the guy' repetitively though she didn't appear to be doing very much damage. After a moment the man got the upper hand knocking Buffy off him with a hard punch. They both stood up and faced each other.

"Faith don't move okay?" Buffy asked not taking her eyes off the man in front of her as she wiped blood from her mouth with her hand "No matter what happens"

Faith gaped at the scene in front of her in horror before glancing quickly at Bianca and Maggie.

"Isn't that sweet?" The man smirked at Buffy "Protecting your friends at any cost...well since you're expecting something from me, I might as well give it"

With that he stepped forward and sent another violent punch towards Buffy, the force sending her flying into a nearby headstone.

"B!" Faith yelled in fear as the man advanced on her girlfriend "Buffy get up!"

Buffy winced but pushed herself up slowly. When she was on her feet she raised a hand to her bleeding head and staggered slightly but remained on her feet none-the-less. When the man reached her and smirked at her Buffy gritted her teeth in anger and returned the punch as hard as she possibly could. The man merely grunted in pain before grabbing her and tossing her roughly against the wall of a nearby mausoleum. Buffy gasped in pain as her back collided with the hard stone of the wall. A matter of seconds later a violent punch to her solar plexus caused her to drop to her knees in pain and out of breath.

"BUFFY!!" Faith yelled.

The blonde slayer glanced up at her to see she had taken a step closer towards her.

"STAY!" She growled out as she once again stumbled to her feet and attempted a feeble punch at the man standing in front of her.

"Ah Ah Ah" the man grinned as he caught Buffy's fist in his hand and placed his other hand on her shoulder pushing hard. Buffy yelled out in pain before she found the strength to push him backwards and launch a roundhouse kick at him. She gasped in pain and surprise when the man merely grabbed her foot and twisted it causing her to hit the ground roughly. She lay there breathing heavily for a moment before she tried to push herself to her feet. It took her a couple of attempts but she finally made it, leaning on her uninjured foot.

The man rolled his eyes as she gazed at him stubbornly "Are you EVER going to give up?"

"Nope" Buffy shook her head in determination.

The guy stepped forward and shoved her roughly sending her flying backwards into the mausoleum wall and crashing to the ground.

Faith, Bianca and Maggie looked on in fear as the blonde slayer remained on the ground.

"Faith?" Maggie asked as she tugged at Faith's jacket with her free hand "She's not getting up"

Faith gulped as she glanced from the man to Buffy and back "I know Maggie"

She stepped even further in front of Bianca and Maggie as the man walked casually over to them. Maggie took an instinctive step back pulling Bianca with her and the man smirked at her "Maggie...How's the stab wound?"

"Shut the hell up" Bianca growled out holding her shaking girlfriend tightly to her.

"Aah Bianca" the man grinned perversely "Nice to see you again, you ready for another round? I know how thoroughly you enjoyed it last time....I've gotta say Maggie I get what you see in h..."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Maggie yelled angrily attempting to lunge towards him. Bianca however held her back from the man and Faith was blocking her progress anyway "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Maggie" The man said as he pulled out a knife and held it threateningly "You do remember what happened the last time you tried that don't you?"

A soft whimper escaped Maggie's throat and her eyes clouded over as she pushed herself even further into Bianca's hold.

"Shut up" Faith said suddenly as she tore her gaze from Buffy to focus on the evil being in front of her "Just...Shut up!"

The man raised his eyebrows at her in challenge "Or what Slayer?"

When Faith offered no answer the man smirked sadistically "Yeah...That's what I thought..." he glanced at Buffy before shrugging carelessly "Well...I have to go now...See you" He turned and walked casually away into the darkness leaving the three conscious girls staring after him.

Faith was the first to act as she rushed over to Buffy and dropped to her knees next to her placing a hand on her bruised and bloody cheek "B?!"

Maggie joined her at Buffy's side with Bianca a moment later. She placed two fingers on the inside of Buffy's wrist and paused for a moment "She has a pulse and she's breathing"

Faith breathed a sigh of relief as tears filled her eyes "Thank God"

She stood up and picked Buffy up gently mindful of her many injuries.

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" Bianca asked Faith as they began to walk.

"Uh..." Faith hesitated for a moment as she looked down at Buffy in her arms "No...She'll kill me if I take her to the hospital for minor injuries..."

"Minor injuries?!" Maggie exclaimed in surprise "Are you kidding me Faith?"

Faith sighed deeply "No, I'm not Mags...She really would kill me if I took her to the hospital for this"

Maggie tightened her grip on Bianca's hand choosing not to respond to the slayer as they walked back to the house.

-----

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned as she opened her eyes. She raised a hand to her head and blinked rapidly at the painful light which pierced her vision "What the hell..."

"Buffy?!" Faith's voice sounded in equal measures of fear and relief "Buffy, Are you okay?"

Buffy Frowned up at Faith before her expression cleared into realisation and she sat up quickly. Too quickly as pain tore through every inch of her body "Where are Bianca and Maggie?"

"We're fine" Bianca's voice sounded. Buffy glanced to her left to see Bianca and Maggie on the other chair next to her. She breathed a sigh of relief before looking down at herself and noticing her blood stained and rather tattered clothing.

"Are you Okay, B?" Faith asked in concern as Buffy winced audibly.

Buffy glanced up at her and nodded, offering a weak smile her way. It was clearly enough for Faith though as she practically beamed at Buffy.

"I'm Fine" Buffy said softly the small smile still present "It only hurts when I move...or breathe...."

She felt her heart sink as Faith's smile faded.

"Look B..." The dark haired slayer said quietly as she took Buffy's hand tentatively "I'm sorry about fighting with you...I know you're just trying to do what's best...."

"Hey" Buffy said softly as she placed a finger under Faith's chin pushing it up gently so that the other slayer would meet her eyes "It's Okay...It wasn't entirely your fault anyway..."

Faith nodded slowly and Buffy glanced up at Bianca and Maggie who were holding each other's hands tightly. Her gaze focused on Maggie and she frowned when she noticed that the other girl appeared to be staring into space biting her lip nervously as she clung tightly to Bianca.

"Maggie?" she asked in a soft concerned voice "Are you okay?"

Maggie shook herself out of her daydream and nodded "Yeah, Of course....I'm fine...Are _you_ Okay? I mean I'm not the one who just got the crap kicked out of me"

Buffy hesitated for a moment as she glanced over at Bianca "I'll be fine" she said quietly "I've had worse...Honestly"

"Maggie?" Bianca spoke up quietly as Faith resumed looking over Buffy's wounds "Are you Okay? You're shaking again..."

"I'm Fine" Maggie said before she pulled out of Bianca's embrace and stood up leaving her girlfriend gazing up at her in hurt and confusion "I'm Just great..." she glanced over at Buffy and Faith who had glanced up as she stood up before she ran a shaky hand through her hair "Anyone want a drink? I really need a drink...You want one Buffy? It looks like you could use one...It might dull the pain..."

Bianca gaped at Maggie not believing that her girlfriend would say something like that.

"Uh...No...I'm fine thanks Maggie" Buffy replied as she glanced at Bianca in concern.

Maggie nodded before she headed towards the kitchen.

"Should we..." Faith gestured to where Maggie had disappeared, leaving the question hanging.

"Yeah" Bianca sighed as she stood up and started towards the kitchen with Buffy and Faith following her slowly a moment later. Bianca entered the kitchen to see Maggie leaning against the counter a bottle of wine held loosely in one hand and a half full glass in the other.

"Maggie?" She questioned quietly as she slowly moved closer to the girlfriend "What are you doing?"

"Drinking wine" Maggie muttered as she rolled her eyes and refilled the glass of wine she had just drank.

"Is something wrong?" Bianca asked hesitantly as she glanced unsurely from Maggie to Buffy and Faith.

"Yes!" Maggie exclaimed as she sipped her wine "But I don't want to talk about it Bianca!"

Bianca looked helplessly over at Buffy and Faith who hovered behind her.

"Maggie..." Faith said sliding out from underneath Buffy's arm and stepping slightly closer to Maggie "This won't help at all...You need to tell us what's wrong"

"I'm fine!" Maggie argued as she abandoned the glass and took a drink from the bottle instead "I can handle it by myself!"

"Give me the bottle" Faith ordered, holding out her hand.

Maggie shot her a look that said _'are you crazy?!' _and shook her head.

"Now Maggie!" Faith demanded. When Maggie refused to surrender the bottle Faith stepped forward and pulled it easily out of her loose grip.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed "What did you do that for?!"

"Because you shouldn't be drinking this" Faith stated as she placed the bottle on the counter "Look Maggie I get what you're going through..."

"AND JUST HOW WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH?!" Maggie yelled in anger as she stepped closer to Faith. Her voice softened slightly as tears shined in her eyes "Do you know what it's like to be scared ALL of the time?"

Faith appeared slightly surprised at Maggie's outburst but didn't back off "I know what it's like Maggie...I do..." She placed a hand on Maggie's arm "You have to know that we're all here for you...That we understand what you're going through...We can't pretend to know exactly what you're going through but...we get it"

Both Bianca and Maggie frowned in confusion as they glanced between Buffy and Faith. They were vaguely aware of Faith's situation when she was younger but had no idea what happened with Buffy. The blonde slayer shifted uncomfortably under their stares and averted her gaze "Uh...Well technically I don't know what you're going through..."

"But what about..." Faith started before being cut off by Buffy.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed as she cast a side long glance at Bianca and Maggie who looked even more confused than they did before "I don't want to talk about that!"

"But B..." Faith began as she stepped forward and took Buffy's hand in her own only to have her pull away after a matter of seconds.

"No!" Buffy shook her head adamantly "I don't want to talk about it okay?!"

With that she turned and limped out of the room and up the stairs leaving the other three girls gaping after her in surprise.

"What's...What's up with Buffy?" Bianca asked in a worried tone of voice as she glanced after Buffy.

"I don't know" Faith sighed running a hand through her dark hair "I should go after her...Will you guys be okay?"

They both nodded and Faith rushed off after Buffy.

"B!" Faith said softly as she tapped gently on the door of the room she shared with Buffy "Can I come in...Please?"

There was a moment of silence before Buffy's voice sounded "Sure..."

Faith took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the room hesitantly "Buffy....I'm sorry...I had no right to just...."

"Don't" Buffy stood up and crossed the room to gaze out of the window "Just...Don't Faith"

Faith bit her lip and sighed deeply "Buffy, Please just listen to me. I know I shouldn't have brought that up if you didn't want to talk about it...But...I don't understand why you're so mad at me..."

"SERIOUSLY FAITH?!" Buffy yelled as she whirled around quickly to face her girlfriend. The blonde girl winced in pain and held up a hand to Faith who had started towards her.

Faith frowned as she stopped "You're not mad at me for that" she said in realisation "You're mad at me for something else..."

"You know what?!" Buffy asked in a loud voice "Yeah, I am fucking MAD at you!"

Faith raised a hand to her forehead and gazed at Buffy in pure confusion "I don't...I don't know what you're talking about B...What have I done?"

"Nothing!"

Faith couldn't help but smile slightly at that "You're confusing me"

Buffy sighed as she limped over to the bed and sat on it gazing up at Faith "You love me, right?"

"Of course I do" Faith answered instantly as she moved over to her girlfriend and sat on the bed next to her. She hesitated for a moment before she took Buffy's hand gently in her own "C'mon Buffy you're really worrying me...Why do you have to ask that? You know that I Love you"

"I'm sorry" The blonde girl said softly as tears formed in her eyes and she looked quickly away from Faith's gaze "I'm Sorry Faith...It's...This guy is SCREWING with our heads! It's like because I can't defeat him I'm doubting EVERYTHING in my life!"

"Hey" Faith whispered as she placed a hand on Buffy's cheek so that the blonde met her eyes "Come here" with that the dark haired slayer engulfed her girlfriend in a giant comforting hug.

"I'm not really mad at you" Buffy said through her tears "I'm just REALLY scared Faith and I took it out on you...I'm sorry"

"It's Okay" Faith replied as she pulled away and wiped the tears from Buffy's cheeks "It's Okay...I know...."

Buffy finally met her eyes and before Faith could react Buffy had moved forward and pressed their lips together gently. Though Faith was surprised her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss just as gently.

When Buffy pulled away she leaned her forehead against Faith's a released a small whimper as she clung to her girlfriends hand "He isn't like a normal Vampire" she whispered in despair "He's destroying us by...Making us destroy ourselves"

Faith bit her lip in worry as she pulled the blonde back into her arms.

-----

"We need to talk" Bianca said quietly before offering her hand to Maggie. Maggie took it instantly and Bianca pulled her upstairs into their bedroom.

"Bianca?" Maggie said softly as Bianca closed the door behind them,

"Yeah?" Bianca asked as she stepped forward and placed a loving hand on Maggie's cheek "What is it Mags?"

"I'm sorry..." Maggie responded quietly as she looked up into Bianca's eyes "For what happened downstairs...I just...I'm really sorry Binks..."

"It's Okay Mags" Bianca whispered as she pulled Maggie towards her and hugged her tightly "I just wish that you'd tell me what's wrong...."

"I'm scared ALL of the time Bianca" Maggie responded in a hushed voice "I know you know how that feels but...I've NEVER felt anything like this before"

Bianca pulled back slightly "Do you remember the night you found out I had been raped?" she asked softly as she took both of Maggie's hand gently "After I'd been drinking?"

Maggie nodded silently and Bianca continued "The drinking...It didn't help...it just made everything so much worse later. But you were there when I needed you, remember?" She squeezed Maggie's hand tightly and Maggie once again nodded as tears pooled in her eyes "You told me that you wouldn't let him get to me and then you were holding me and all I felt like...Like I was totally surrounded by you...That nothing could hurt me" Bianca blinked against her own tears as she gazed into Maggie's eyes "I guess what I'm trying to say here is Don't shut me out...Because I'm here for you..."

Maggie pulled Bianca back into a tight hug "I didn't mean to shut you out Binks...I'm really sorry..."

"Shh" Bianca whispered into Maggie's ear "Stop apologising...It's not your fault..."

"Bianca, Could you do something for me?" Maggie asked shyly as she pulled away from the hug to look into Bianca's eyes.

"Of course" Bianca replied "Anything"

"Could you...I mean..." Maggie stumbled on her words "I just...right now I need you as close as possible..."

"You don't even have to ask" Bianca replied as she took Maggie's hand in her own and pulled her over to the bed. Maggie pulled Bianca closer to her and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around her. After a moment Maggie pulled away from Bianca and slid into the bed pulling Bianca with her. She moved so that she was half on top of the other girl with an arm and leg slung across her burying her face in Bianca's shoulder breathing in her scent.

"Comfortable?" Bianca grinned as she wrapped her arms securely around Maggie and placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

"Mmnmh" Maggie smiled up at her softly before she leaned up and pressed her lips to Bianca's allowing them to linger for a moment. When she pulled away she lay her head back on Bianca's shoulder and sighed softly. She suddenly flinched as a raised voice sounded from the room across from them.

"Damn" she whispered as she pressed herself even closer to Bianca who in turn tightened her embrace "Bianca?"

"Yeah Maggie?" Bianca questioned.

"What do you think they're fighting about?" Maggie asked quietly "What's going on with Buffy?"

"I don't know Honey" Bianca replied softly as she buried her nose in Maggie's hair inhaling the smell of her sweet strawberry shampoo "They'll work it out though..."

"I'm such an idiot" Maggie said suddenly causing Bianca to stiffen slightly.

"What?!" Bianca exclaimed in surprise "What do you mean?"

"It's my fault" Maggie said quietly "That they're fighting I mean...If I hadn't been so damn dramatic than Faith wouldn't have brought that ...thing up...whatever it is... and Buffy wouldn't have freaked out ..."

"Maggie" Bianca stated adamantly "This isn't your fault and you were not being dramatic...This is obviously something Buffy and Faith have to work through"

Maggie's eyes once again filled with tears as she gazed up at Bianca "I'm so damn screwed up right now Bianca...How can you love me when I'm like this...I don't know WHY you would love me right now Binks..."

Bianca pulled away in surprise as tears filled her eyes at Maggie's words "Maggie...." she pulled out from underneath Maggie and reversed their positions so that she was on top of Maggie "Listen to me Honey..." she placed her hands on Maggie's cheeks so that their gazes met directly "Don't EVER doubt my love for you Okay? I...I just..." she bit her lip searching for the words Maggie needed to hear. She eventually sighed and leaned her forehead on Maggie's looking deeply into her insecure eyes and entwining her hands with both of Maggie's before she spoke up in a whisper. Her words for Maggie and only Maggie "If questioning would make us wise no eyes would ever gaze in eyes" she kept her gaze locked on Maggie's dark brown eyes as she continued. Maggie squeezed Bianca's hands tighter as Bianca continued "If all our tale were told in speech no mouths would wander each to each" Bianca leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on Maggie's lips lingering for a moment as she felt Maggie's respond slowly. She pulled back and continued her gaze locking onto Maggie's once again "Were spirits free from mortal mesh and love not bound in hearts of flesh, No aching breast would yearn to meet and find their ecstasy complete" She placed another slightly deeper kiss on Maggie's lips before pulling away again to speak in a hushed whisper "For who is there that lives and knows the secret power by which he grows? Were knowledge all, what were our need to thrill and faint and sweetly bleed?" she finally untangled one hand from Maggie's grip and leaned down placing a soft kiss on the scar on love's arm. After a moment she returned to her previous position and noticed that tears had now filled Maggie's eyes. But she had to continue...Maggie had to know..." Then seek not, sweet, the "If" and "Why" I love you now until I die. For I must love because I live and life in me is what you give." Maggie let out a small almost inaudible sob before she pulled Bianca down fully on top of her and kissed her deeply yet with a softness she didn't know she possessed trying to show through that single kiss how much those words meant to her and that she felt the exact same way.

"Because she would ask me why I love her" Bianca panted when they finally pulled away "By Christopher Brennan"

"I Love you so Much Bianca!" Maggie exclaimed before she kissed the other girl once again.

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she pulled away from the kiss "You know that I love you right? That YOU are the only one for me? Please don't doubt my love for you Maggie...It kills me..."

"I don't" Maggie said softly "I'm sorry Binks"

"Don't be" Bianca whispered as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips and shifted so that she was no longer on top of the other girl but beside her. Maggie instantly moved closer to her so they were back in their previous comfortable position and Bianca once again entwined their hands together.

After a moment Bianca spoke up quietly "Mags?"

"Yeah, Binks?" Maggie questioned glancing up at Bianca.

"We'll be okay you know..." Bianca said quietly as she played with a lock of Maggie's soft dark hair "We'll make it through this"

"I know" Maggie smiled as she held onto Bianca tighter "I know we will...But um...Bianca?"

"Yeah, Honey?" Bianca smiled warmly happy that Maggie seemed more confident than she had before.

"When this is over..." Maggie said quietly as she leaned up slightly so that she was looking down at Bianca "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course I do!" Bianca answered slightly worried "Why? Are you having second thought?"

"Not at all" Maggie responded "I just...I want to Marry you as soon as possible...So how about after we've gotten out of this? I know I don't want to waste another moment Binks...."

"Really?" Bianca asked. When Maggie nodded silently she grinned happily "Of course I will!"

Maggie smiled adoringly "I Love you Bianca"

"I Love you too" Bianca replied sincerely before she leaned up and kissed Maggie passionately pulling her impossible close.

"Binks" Maggie gasped as they pulled away for air "I need...I need to feel you...I need you so much closer to me right now"

Bianca placed a kiss on Maggie's lips before she pulled away slightly and smiled mischievously and began to sing "Oooh I need you soooo much closer, I need you so much closer..."

"You're such a dork" Maggie giggled before Bianca leaned forward and kissed her deeply. The younger girl pulled back only slightly to whisper into Maggie ear "Your wish...My command...." she placed a soft trail of kisses from Maggie's Jaw to the corner of her lips. Maggie smiled contentedly before she captured Bianca's lips with her own and pushed her gently back onto the bed.

"I Love you Binks" She whispered as she paused and gazed down into Bianca's eyes for a moment.

"I love you too Mags" Bianca responded just as softly and just as sincerely as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's nose causing the other girl to smile warmly at her before leaning forward to capture Bianca's lips with her own.

**The distance is quite simply much too far for me to row  
It seems farther than ever before  
Oh no.**

**I need you so much closer**

**I need you so much closer**

**I need you so much closer**

**I need you so much closer**

**I need you so much closer**

**So come on, come on**

**So come on, come on**

**So come on, come on**

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of late...I know I suck...But thank you for all of your reviews...They really inspire me to keep writing...Hope u all enjoy the chapter...**

**Trinity17c: Miranda will definitely be mentioned in the next few chapters. **

Maggie inhaled deeply as she laid her slightly flushed cheek on Bianca's bare shoulder and wrapped an arm around her stomach tightly, trying to reassure herself that the other girl wasn't going anywhere. She sighed in contentment as she felt Bianca pull her slightly closer and place a small kiss on her head. A moment later she bit her lip as her gaze shifted to the dark room, only a shaft of moonlight from the window to provide light.

"Want me to turn the light on?" Bianca whispered as she felt Maggie tighten her grip. She felt Maggie shake her head against her shoulder and allowed them to return to their previous comfortable silence. Bianca shifted slightly as Maggie took a slightly shaky breath.

"You Okay?" she asked her girlfriend who had her eyes shut tightly.

Maggie nodded but offered no verbal response as she reached over and took Bianca's hand squeezing it tightly. The younger girl frowned but accepted Maggie's answer as she returned her gaze to the ceiling.

After a moment Bianca once again moved slightly as she felt Maggie shudder against her "Maggie?" she asked softly. When she received no answer she tried again "C'mon...Look at me Mags..."

When Maggie met her gaze Bianca was surprised to see tears in her girlfriend's eyes "Hey" she said in alarm as she placed a hand on the dyed brunettes cheek "What's wrong?" when Maggie only shook her head silently Bianca pulled her into a full embrace holding her as she shook with silent sobs. She bit her lip in worry as she felt Maggie's tears on her neck. When the other girl's sobs finally quietened Bianca pulled back slightly to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong Mags?" she asked as she gently wiped the tears away from Maggie's cheek with her fingertips. She smiled weakly at her trying to get her to respond "C'mon Honey...I know I'm feeling kind of off today, but it wasn't that bad was it?"

Maggie released a tearful laugh as she shook her head and reached up to take Bianca's hand in both of her own "I'm sorry Binks...I'm just...Over thinking"

"What are you thinking about?" Bianca asked quietly as Maggie laid her head on her shoulder again.

"Just...Stuff" Maggie answered vaguely.

Bianca looked at her dubiously "'Just Stuff' wouldn't have gotten you so upset...What were you REALLY thinking about Maggie?"

Maggie looked away from Bianca's intense gaze "I was just thinking..." she glanced back up at Bianca appearing slightly unsure of herself "I don't wanna lose you..." she lifted their entwined hands up "I don't wanna lose this"

"I'm not going anywhere" Bianca reassured her quietly "I swear"

Maggie nodded and leaned back against Bianca. The younger girl placed a soft kiss on Maggie's shoulder as she stroked the scar on her girlfriend's stomach with gentle fingertips.

"What are we going to do Binks?" Maggie spoke up quietly as she looked up into Bianca's eyes.

Bianca sighed as she stilled her hand and placed her palm on Maggie's stomach "I don't know" she admitted "But we will beat this thing. We'll get through it. Together, Okay?"

"I'm sorry, I'm being so depressing" Maggie said quietly as she entwined her hand with Bianca's on her stomach "I'm just...feeling kind of...weird, y'know?"

"I know" Bianca smiled lightly as she moved a stray piece of hair from Maggie's face with her free hand "And what did I tell you about apologising?"

"Um...Sorry?" Maggie grinned mischievously.

Bianca shook her head in amusement as she nudged Maggie gently "You're impossible"

Maggie shrugged innocently before her expression turned slightly more serious "What would I do without you?"

"Oh, suffer endlessly" Bianca smiled as she squeezed Maggie's hand gently.

Maggie returned the smile as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bianca's gently "I'm sure I would" she said in a hushed tone "But I don't have to worry about that, right?"

"Right" Bianca agreed knowing the other girl needed all of the reassurance she could get "You'll never have to worry about that"

Maggie returned to her previous position with her head on Bianca's shoulder. They lay in silence for a few minutes until Bianca spoke up "We should get up"

"Huh?" Maggie asked in confusion as she glanced at the brightly illuminated numbers on the alarm clock before returning her gaze to Bianca "But its 1am!"

"I know" Bianca smiled as she sat up, ignoring Maggie's protests "But I heard Buffy and Faith go downstairs a while ago and I figure we should subtly check they're okay"

"You're so smart" Maggie smiled before she leaned forward and kissed Bianca gently "...but do we really have to get up? I'm kind of comfortable..."

"Yes" Bianca answered as she got out of bed, taking a sheet with her. She smiled adoringly down at Maggie who was pouting slightly "But I promise we won't be long"

"Okay..." Maggie smiled softly as she held her hand out to Bianca "But come back here for a minute"

Bianca adjusted the sheet that she had wrapped around her and gazed at Maggie suspiciously "Why?" she asked "You have that look that means you're going to do something"

"Please?" Maggie asked complete with puppy dog look.

Bianca hesitated for a moment before she took Maggie's outstretched hand, only to be pulled back onto the bed and into a long kiss.

"I knew you were going to do something" she breathed out when Maggie finally pulled away.

"I couldn't resist" Maggie smiled before she placed another small kiss on Bianca's lips and released her allowing her to get up.

Bianca shook her head in amusement as she ruffled Maggie's already messy hair, earning herself a playful glare from the other girl.

"Are you going to sit there all da...uh...Night?" Bianca asked as Maggie showed no signs of movement.

"Maybe" Maggie smirked as she watched Bianca pull on a pair of jeans "Or maybe I'm just waiting for you to drop that damn sheet..."

"Maggie!" Bianca blushed causing her girlfriend to burst into giggles. She rolled her eyes though she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips "You're incorrigible..."

"You love it!" Maggie smiled widely.

"I don't deny it" Bianca responded as she sat back on the bed and took Maggie's hand tugging on it lightly "NOW are you going to get up?"

"Fine" Maggie answered "I'm up!"

Bianca grinned triumphantly before she stood up and grabbed a t-shirt. She finally allowed the sheet to drop a moment before she pulled on the t-shirt.

"That was so unfair" she heard Maggie grumble from behind her.

A matter of minutes they were both dressed...or in Maggie's case half dressed. She had pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank top.

"It's the middle of the night!" Maggie protested when she noticed Bianca's look "Anyway it's not like I'm walking around naked!"

Bianca smiled slightly at that as she took Maggie's hand and began to pull her out of the room. She stopped suddenly however causing Maggie to bump into her.

"I thought we were going downstairs" Maggie said in confusion "Why did you stop?"

Bianca turned to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss "I figured I'd need that" she said softly.

"Fine with me" Maggie grinned before she followed Bianca out of the room.

They walked slowly down the stairs and into the kitchen when they heard Buffy and Faith's voices.

"Hey" Faith exclaimed in an overenthusiastic tone as they walked into the kitchen hand in hand "I thought that you guys were asleep?"

"Nope" Bianca answered "We were just um...talking"

"Oh" Faith said quietly as glanced at Buffy who sat at the table staring into her coffee "Do you guys want some coffee or something?"

Both Bianca and Maggie shook their heads and the room fell back into uncomfortable silence.

"Hey" Maggie spoke up eventually as she let go of Bianca's hand and stepped forward her gaze on Buffy and Faith "I'm sorry about before if I caused a fight between you guys or something...I really didn't mean to so..."

"Maggie" Buffy spoke up for the first time since they had entered the room"Don't apologise...You didn't do anything wrong"

"But..."

"No" Buffy cut her off as she finally looked up at them "It was all me...I shouldn't have freaked out like I di d...I mean I'm supposed to be a slayer"

Faith frowned as she reached for Buff's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"You are a slayer" Maggie frowned "And you're a damn good one...tell her Faith!"

Before Faith could speak up Buffy continued glancing over at Bianca and Maggie "About earlier...That _thing _Faith was talking about...It's not that I don't trust you guys because I do. I'd trust you guys with anything but...It's kind of hard to explain..."

"Try us" Bianca said quietly as she stepped closer to Maggie who grabbed her hand in a tight grip.

Buffy pulled her hand away from Faith and stood up so that she was facing them all "As a slayer it's my destiny to kill vampires and die so that another slayer can receive the powers...or well it was until I died the first time..."

"Wait!" Maggie exclaimed in surprise "You died?"

"Yeah" Buffy answered "Um...three times actually"

Both Bianca and Maggie gaped at her in shock.

"So anyway..." Buffy continued "I'm supposed to be able to handle all of this stuff because it's my destiny as a slayer...But the second time I died...I stayed dead for a while..." Faith involuntarily flinched remembering the moment in prison when she had felt Buffy's death and the empty feeling that had stayed with her until Buffy had been resurrected "But Willow brought me back with some kind of spell but...I came back wrong...I couldn't feel anything except the negative stuff y'know? So yeah it was kind of traumatic...Especially right after I woke up...and well I found a rather unhealthy way to deal with that..."

"What happened after you woke up?" Maggie questioned as she leaned against the counter still clutching Bianca's hand tightly.

"Well...Have you ever seen that movie called buried alive?" Buffy asked looking Maggie in the eye.

"Oh My God" Maggie whispered "So you had to..."

"Yeah" Buffy nodded.

"You said you had an unhealthy way of dealing with it" Bianca spoke up curiously "What was it?"

Buffy winced and glanced over at Faith who had clenched her hands into fists. Bianca and Maggie followed her gaze and frowned when they noticed the dark haired slayer silently fuming "Sex. Well...Meaningless sex..."

"Sex with..." Maggie questioned throwing a glance in Faith's direction.

"NO!" Buffy exclaimed noticing the glance "Just with some guy who Faith really does not like..."

"Understatement of the century" Faith grumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"So why does she hate him so much?" Bianca asked.

"That's um...Kind of complicated" Buffy bit her lip and glanced away "He was a vampire...and before I died he tried to...well...Force himself on me so...That's why she hates him..."

"Oh" Bianca said quietly.

Maggie jumped up onto the counter and pulled Bianca close to her wrapping her arms around her tightly "You said you died three times" she said quietly as Bianca leaned back into her "How did you die?"

"I drowned the first time" Buffy answered "I jumped off a tower to save Dawn the second time and the third time..." Buffy's expression softened into sadness "The third time I was shot..."

"Not to seem prying or anything" Bianca said as she placed a hand on Maggie's knee "But why do you seem more upset about that than the other times you died?"

Buffy took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair "We got into some trouble with some super geeks...Andrew, Jonathon and _Warren" _she practically spat the last name out in disgust before continuing in a softer tone of voice "Will had a girlfriend called Tara back then who was the sweetest most pure person you could ever meet...I honestly don't think she had a bad bone in her body...But Warren turned up with a gun...One of the bullets that was meant for me missed and hit Tara instead...She um..." her voice cracked slightly "she died and Willow turned evil...she killed Warren and tried to destroy the world after she had saved me when I flat lined...She was heartbroken...It really messed her up" Faith stood up and walked over to Buffy clutching her hand tightly.

Bianca and Maggie gazed at Buffy and Faith in sympathy.

"It's kind of hard to imagine Will doing something like that" Maggie said quietly.

"She had a problem with the magic "Buffy informed her as she pressed herself tightly against Faith's side "And it's amazing what grief can do to people..."

After a moment of silence Buffy subconsciously wiped at her eyes "So um...back to the point...What I'm trying to tell you guys here is even though I'm a slayer I CAN'T defeat this guy and that's really freaking me out...We're supposed to be protecting you but there's no way to kill him!"

"We'll find a way" Surprisingly the firm tone came from Maggie "We'll find a way to beat him...Maybe it won't be a way you guys would usually use but there has to be a way to get through this"

Buffy nodded "I'm not giving up" she said quickly "I'm still gonna do anything in my power to kill him..."

Silence once again fell upon the room until Maggie broke it as she glanced over at Buffy "Hey" she said "Are you Okay? I can't believe I completely forgot that you had the crap kicked out of you" she jumped off the counter and headed over towards Buffy.

"I'm fine" Buffy protested as Maggie began to check her injuries.

"Just humour me Buff" Maggie smiled as she pushed Buffy gently onto the chair behind her.

Buffy sighed but relented realising that nothing would stop Maggie from making sure she was okay.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked as Maggie finally stepped back.

"Nothing's broken" Maggie frowned "But you are really banged up so you need to take it easy okay?"

"Okay" Buffy nodded.

Maggie looked at them thoughtfully for a moment as she returned to Bianca's side "I was thinking" she said quietly "We don't really know all that much about you guys..."

"You know practically everything about us" Faith spoke up "You just don't know that much about us as slayers..."

Maggie nodded and reached for Bianca's hand "Well I guess we're going to bed...Night guys"

"Night" Buffy and Faith echoed as Maggie pulled Bianca from the room.

After a moment Buffy turned to Faith and hugged her tightly. Faith though confused at first returned it quickly. After a moment Buffy pulled away and placed a kiss on Faith's lips "Thank you"

"For what?" Faith smiled softly.

"Just for being here" Buffy replied "I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you"

Faith smiled bashfully and looked away "Anytime for you B...Y'know that..."

"It'll be okay right?" Buffy asked as she entwined her hands with Faith's and squeezed lightly "We'll get through this"

"I have no doubt B" Faith answered sincerely as she kissed Buffy gently "And I wouldn't lie to you..."

"I love you" Buffy said quietly as she leaned her forehead against Faith's.

"I love you too" Faith replied "More than you know"

-----

Maggie pushed the door of the bedroom open and practically fell onto the bed. Bianca tugged her jeans off and slid into the bed next to her girlfriend. Maggie instantly rolled over and wrapped an arm around her.

"So that was quite...revealing huh?" Bianca questioned.

"Mmhmm" Maggie mumbled into Bianca's shoulder as she attempted to suppress a yawn.

"Am I boring you?" Bianca smiled as she too felt her eyes begin to close.

"No!" Maggie exclaimed as her eyes shot open "Sorry Babe...I'm listening"

"I'm kidding Mags" Bianca laughed "You can go to sleep"

"That was mean!" Maggie said as she poked Bianca in the ribs.

"Sorry" Bianca whispered.

"Hmmn" Maggie hummed as she tightened her embrace on Bianca. She sat up slightly and placed a slow kiss on Bianca's lips as she readjusted herself so that her hand rested on Bianca's stomach under her t-shirt.

"I love you so much Bianca" she said quietly against Bianca's lips.

"I love you too Mags" Bianca replied before Maggie returned to her previous position cuddled tightly into her side. In a matter of moments they were both asleep holding tightly onto each other.

------

"I don't understand why you're toying with them" a voice sounded around a dark cave.

A man who was sitting on a dark red seat which was mostly in the shadows smiled sadistically "Because it's fun...I'm showing them they have no control...like tonight I showed Buffy that she can't beat me" he twirled his dagger casually on his fingertip "I'm going to continue messing with them until I decide to kill them...They'll never figure out the way to kill me..." he leaned forward revealing his eyes which flashed black "Because the slayer won't allow Bianca and Maggie to put themselves in danger...they'd rather die...Stupid Humans..." His laugh filled the cave as it illuminated to reveal an image of a sun with a pentagram inside of it painted in blood on the ground....

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. They really do mean a lot....And I really do mean A LOT. **

**FuffyLover: I'll try and update gotta Have Faith really soon ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter x ;) **

Chapter 11

Maggie bound down the stairs as quickly as she could, almost falling over herself in the process. She grinned when she spotted Bianca on the couch in the living room, hunched over a large book.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she vaulted over the couch landing right next to Bianca "What ya doing?"

Bianca cast a sidelong glance at her before turning back to the book and turning a dusty page "Researching"

"Looks...Boring..." Maggie deadpanned as she moved closer to Bianca, resting her chin on the other girls shoulder to look over it at the book.

"It is" Bianca chuckled as she felt Maggie wrap an arm tightly around her waist.

"I was looking for you" Maggie spoke softly into Bianca's ear "I got worried when I couldn't find you"

"You couldn't have looked very far" Bianca said quietly as she continued to scan the page.

"I guess not" the older girl grinned as she took Bianca's hand in her free one and squeezed it gently "C'mon Binks, take a break!"

"I can't" Bianca sighed as she turned slightly to face Maggie "Sorry Honey"

"Pleeeease?" Maggie pouted.

Bianca hesitated for a moment before shaking her head in determination "Nope, sorry Mags...That's not going to work..."

"Come on Bianca, You need to take a break" Maggie placed a soft kiss on Bianca's cheek "Doctors orders"

"You're not a doctor yet" Bianca grinned cheekily.

"Oh" Maggie said as her smile faltered slightly before returning tenfold "Well your incredibly wise Fiancé's orders" At Bianca's slightly surprised looked she continued "What?"

"You referred to yourself as my Fiancé" Bianca responded "You've never said that before...I like it...."

"Yeah?" Maggie smiled.

"Mmmhm" Bianca mumbled as began to lean towards Maggie. When she was a matter of centimetres from Maggie's lips she pulled away and turned back to her book trying to suppress the smile tugging at her lips "But I have to work"

"Huh?" Maggie's eyes shot open at Bianca's words "But Binks...."

Bianca risked a glance at her shocked girlfriend and couldn't help but giggle at her expression.

Maggie crossed her arms indignantly "That was incredibly mean of you Miss Montgomery"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Bianca shrugged innocently as she finally shut the book in front of her and turned to face Maggie.

Maggie rolled her eyes "Never mind"

"You seem...Happy" Bianca observed quietly.

"Sure I am" Maggie grinned as she moved into Bianca's open arms "What's there to be unhappy about? I've got you, there's no supernatural stuff going on today..."

"Yeah" Bianca winced as she glanced around nervously "But maybe you shouldn't speak too soon...You know what that guy's like..."

"The house is protected remember?" Maggie turned on the couch so that she was facing Bianca and placed a hand on her cheek "Just relax Binks"

"Yeah, that's easier said than done" Bianca muttered "Anyway we don't even know if the protection on the house works..."

"Well we haven't seen him for a couple of days" Maggie responded "So that's a good sign right? He usually doesn't wait this long..."

"I guess so" Bianca said "But he's going to find a way to break through eventually..."

"But UNTIL then we can relax, right?" Maggie asked "Why are you being so pessimistic anyway?"

Bianca shrugged "Sorry...I guess I'm just in a weird mood today..."

"Are you okay?" the dyed brunette asked in concern.

"Yeah" Bianca smiled softly "I'll be fine...You're right, I should just relax...Enjoy the peace while we have it, right?"

"Exactly" Maggie smiled before she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Bianca's lips. Bianca pulled her more tightly against her and Maggie smiled into the kiss. After a moment she pulled away from the kiss but remained close to Bianca "I keep expecting Buffy and Faith to walk in"

Bianca laughed out loud at that "I know...me too...It's just like them to interrupt us"

After a moment of silence Maggie spoke up again in a soft voice "I was an Idiot back in Pine Valley"

"Huh?" Bianca frowned in confusion at the change of subject "What do you mean you 'were an idiot'?"

"When I was confused about our relationship" Maggie elaborated "When I was ignoring my feelings for you...I can't imagine not being with you like this..." she ran her thumb gently over Bianca's bottom lip "Not kissing you and stuff..."

"And stuff?" Bianca grinned up at Maggie.

"You know what I mean" Maggie blushed as she looked away from her girlfriend.

"Yeah I do" Bianca responded slightly more serious "And I happen to think you were and Idiot too...But so was I..."

"Let's just agree that we were both Idiots" Maggie smiled as she leaned her forehead against her girlfriend's. When Bianca nodded in agreement she placed a feather light kiss on Bianca's lips before pulling away to look into her eyes "No where were we exactly?"

"Hmnn" Bianca said in consideration "I believe we were about..." she pulled Maggie towards her "Here" with that she kissed Maggie passionately and her hands slid under her girlfriend's shirt causing Maggie to giggle slightly into the kiss. Bianca smiled in contentment as Maggie wrapped her arms around her and pressed impossibly closer to her.

"Hey" Faith's voice sounded from the doorway "None of that on the couch kids"

Maggie pulled away and glanced behind her to see Buffy and Faith standing in the doorway, Faith's arm draped loosely across Buffy's shoulders.

"We're seriously going to get you guys those bells" she groaned as she slouched down onto the couch "It's like you have some kind of radar or something!"

"Well, we have to stop you guys making out on the couch somehow" Faith stated as she entered the room with Buffy.

"And why is that?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I find it hilarious when you get all frustrated" the dark haired slayer answered as she sunk onto the chair opposite the couch pulling Buffy down onto her lap.

Maggie turned around when she felt Bianca giggle "Binks!"

"What?" Bianca asked as she attempted to stop laughing "She's right you do get frustrated!"

Maggie huffed as she leaned back against Bianca "Whatever, you guys are just...Mean!"

Bianca, Faith and Buffy couldn't help but laugh at Maggie's indignant tone.

"Yeah, Yeah" Maggie grumbled as a smile tugged at her lips.

"We're sorry" Buffy finally spoke up when they stopped laughing "Faith and I can leave you guys to make out some more if you want...Just...Remember you have a bedroom okay?"

Faith laughed as she kissed Buffy on the cheek "See? You're totally picking up my sense of humour!"

Maggie and Bianca gazed at them in shock before Maggie finally spoke up "You know I think I might take you guys up on that offer..."

"Maggie!" Bianca exclaimed nudging Maggie gently in the ribs.

"Or not" Maggie winced.

"Damn" Bianca remarked as she moved her hand to Maggie's side "Did I hurt you Honey?"

"No" Maggie said quietly "its fine...It just gets kind of sore sometimes...Bruises, y'know..."

"I'm sorry" Bianca said quietly as she gazed into Maggie's eyes sincerely "I didn't mean to"

"It's Okay" Maggie responded getting caught up in the warmth of her girlfriend's gaze before she pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

After a moment a cough sounded from Buffy and Faith's direction.

"Hey guys?" Faith smiled "We're still here y'know"

Maggie pulled away from the kiss and turned to glare at Faith.

"God If looks could kill..." Faith muttered quietly as she sunk back into the chair.

Maggie smiled at Faith "Yeah well..."

"Have you guys found anything out about that guy?" Bianca asked suddenly.

"Um...No..." Buffy replied as she glanced at Faith before returning her gaze to Bianca "I'm sure we'll find something out eventually though. I mean he..."

"Talking about me?" a male voice sounded from the doorway.

All four girls turned their attention to the man who leaned casually against the doorway, arms crossed and a smirk firmly in place.

"What do you want?" Buffy asked stepping forward.

Faith grabbed her arm to stop her from getting any closer to him "Don't B"

"Listen to your girlfriend" the man spoke "Fighting me only got you into trouble last time, remember?"

"I don't care!" Buffy growled out as she tried to pull away from Faith's grip. The dark haired slayer held on tightly however.

"B, stop damn it!"

The man rolled his eyes "Stupid humans" his attention switched to Bianca and Maggie who had also stood up.

"Maggie..." he smirked before his gaze moved to Bianca "...Bianca....how nice it is to see you again..."

"Shut up" Maggie exclaimed as she stepped in front of Bianca "Don't even think about saying anything to her you bastard!"

"Why, Maggie I'm hurt" The man placed a hand over his chest mockingly "If you offend me anymore I might just have to do...this!" he lifted his hand and tightened it into a fist before twisting it violently.

Maggie turned to Bianca as she felt her gasp beside her to see that her girlfriend's eyes were shut tightly and her hand had shot to her stomach "Binks? Binks what's going on?!" when Bianca offered no answer except heavy breathing Maggie stormed up to the man and grabbed him by the collar "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!"

When the man only smirked at her she pulled her fist back and punched him across the face as hard as she could. She yelped as her hand shot to her fist "FUCK!"'

The man raised a hand to his bleeding nose before looking at the other three girls "I'll be back" h warned before disappearing. Maggie released her bleeding hand and pressed it against her side instead as she rushed over to Bianca "Binks? Are you Okay?"

"I'm Fine" Bianca gasped as she sunk down on a chair "It was just kind of weird that's all...It felt like my stomach was on fire..." she stopped and took Maggie's injured hand gently in her own so she could look at it properly "Maggie..."

"I know, I know" Maggie smiled softly "I shouldn't have hit him..."

Bianca shook her head before they both turned their attention towards Buffy and Faith who looked unbelievably shocked.

"You hurt him more with one punch than Buffy did in a whole fight..." Faith said in awe.

Maggie was about to reply when the front door slammed open and Willow rushed in "The barrier doesn't work!" she gasped.

"Yeah, we know" Buffy said dryly.

"How..." The redhead began to say before she was cut off by Faith.

"Never Mind Red"

"I need to tell you guys something" Willow said seriously motioned to the kitchen "In there"

"Uh...Okay" Buffy replied before Willow walked away.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" Faith asked Bianca and Maggie who both nodded.

"You need to fix your hand up Maggie" Buffy said before she and Faith walked into the kitchen.

Bianca placed a small kiss On Maggie's head "I'll get a first aid kit..." she walked out of the living room and started to walk past the kitchen when something grabbed her attention.

"He can't be defeated!" Willow's voice sounded.

"There has to be a way" Faith argued in a desperate tone "We refuse to let them die Willow!"

"There's only two ways..." Willow sighed "One of which is impossible and one you guys will absolutely say no to..."

"What are they?" Buffy asked impatiently.

"He has to drink some kind of potion..." Willow said "But that's impossible if you guys can't handle him..."

"And the other?" Faith questioned impatiently.

"The other is that either Bianca or Maggie have to sacrifice themselves willing to save the life of the other..." Willow replied "As cliché as it sounds only an act of true love can weaken him..."

"There's no way they're doing that!" Faith said adamantly.

Bianca stepped away from the door and continued to the Bathroom deciding she'd heard enough. She grabbed the first aid kit and hurried back down the stairs to Maggie.

"Hey" she said as she sat down on the couch "How's your hand?"

"Sore" Maggie replied as Bianca began to clean the cut on her knuckles.

"Are you mad at me Binks?" she asked cautiously "For hitting that guy?"

"Of course I'm not" Bianca answered as she dressed the wound "You were trying to protect me and...Well as long as that's the reason I can't be mad at you right? Just like if I were to do something to protect you but I got hurt in the process...You wouldn't be mad at me would you?"

"Well yeah, probably a little bit" Maggie said as she tilted her head in confusion.

Bianca sighed sadly "I would do anything to stop you from being hurt...You know that right?"

"Yeah" Maggie answered quietly "I know"

Bianca smiled weakly before she pulled Maggie close to her and kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you Binks" Maggie whispered when they pulled away slightly.

"I love you too Maggie" Bianca replied before pulling Maggie into another tender kiss trying to put all she felt into it. If the worst happened she knew what she had to do.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys thanks so much for all of the reviews...I really appreciate them...So I think there's only a couple more chapters to go after this one...I was thinking about doing another sequel and then I thought...Maybe you guys are getting bored of this fic? I don't know...But if you guys still like this fic and want me to do another sequel could you tell me? Once again thank you so much for all of your reviews. They really mean a lot to me...**

"Bianca?" Maggie's voice was hushed as Bianca rolled away from her and turned on her side, refusing to meet her eyes. The older girl shuffled closer and reached out tentatively, placing a hand on Bianca's back. She frowned when the other girl instantly flinched and pulled away from her touch.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" she questioned quietly as she drew her hand back to her chest.

"Nothing" Bianca's voice sounded harshly.

Maggie bit her lip as she tried to suppress the ache in her heart "Nothing?" she asked disbelievingly "Than why won't you let me touch you?"

"Because..." Bianca sighed and turned over so that she was on her back gazing at the ceiling "I just CAN'T okay?"

"Can't let me touch you?" Maggie asked in confusion "Why? What did I do?"

"You didn't do ANYTHING!" Bianca replied in exasperation "Just...Leave it, okay Maggie?"

Maggie sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself, desperately missing Bianca's warmth.

"Bianca..." she tried again.

"I'm trying to think..." Bianca interrupted her, still refusing to look away from the ceiling.

"Bianca, What the hell is wrong with you?!" Maggie exclaimed as she sat up slightly "Clearly I've done something to upset you!"

"You haven't done anything" the natural brunette said softly "It's all me..."

"What's you Binks?" Maggie questioned sadly "You've been acting weird for DAYS Bianca...Ever since that guy..."

"Maggie..." Bianca finally turned so that she was facing her girlfriend and froze at the sight before her. She felt her heart jolt painfully as she gazed unreservedly at the other girl noticing how her hair fell gently just over her face... how soft the flawless skin she ached to touch looked. Her eyes drifted to Maggie's lips and her gaze softened when she noticed that the other girl was biting her bottom lips in nervousness. Inevitably her gaze was drawn back to Maggie's soft brown eyes which glittered in intense longing, pain, worry, love....all of these emotions melded together in her eyes to form the most heartbreakingly beautiful gaze Bianca had ever experienced and for the umpteenth time in the last couple of days she recalled why she was willing to sacrifice anything for the girl in front of her.

"What?" Maggie tilted her head in confusion at Bianca's long piercing gaze.

"I'm hurting you..." Bianca spoke sadly "I can tell..."

Maggie hesitantly moved closer to the other girl afraid of the possible rejection she would receive "Binks..." she took a deep breath and placed a hand gently on Bianca's shoulder relieved when the other girl didn't pull away "I'm not gonna deny that I'm hurting right now...But only because I'm so worried about you...and maybe I'm kinda hurt that you don't want me to touch you..."

"You don't understand Maggie" Bianca shook her head adamantly "You Love me right?"

"Of course I do Bianca!" Maggie stated immediately surprised that Bianca would even ask her that "I love you with all my heart and soul..."

Bianca pulled Maggie closer to her and kissed her passionately, trying to show through that kiss how much she felt for her girlfriend. She felt Maggie sigh into the kiss and pulled her on top of her allowing her kisses to grow more persistent and desperate.

Maggie pulled back slightly to look into her eyes "Bianca..."

"Don't..." Bianca muttered before capturing Maggie's lips once again with her own. Maggie returned the frantic kiss hesitantly, still concerned about what was wrong with her girlfriend. She felt the kisses slow down after a moment to a gentler pace and reached up to place her hands on Bianca's cheeks. After a moment she felt wetness on her hands and tasted salt on her lips causing her to pull back instantly. Bianca immediately attempted to pull her back into the kiss but Maggie resisted

"Bianca, Wait!" She said as she caught Bianca's hands in her own and held them tightly "I won't let you do this!"

Bianca frowned as she attempted to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand "But I need you..."

Maggie's gaze softened slightly and she pulled Bianca into her arms trying to comfort her as much as possible. Bianca relaxed for a moment before she pulled out of the embrace and moved away from Maggie turning once again on her side.

"Bianca, please tell me what's wrong..." Maggie said quietly as she observed her girlfriend clearly shaking with sobs.

"Why can't everything be simple?!" Bianca sobbed "Why can't I just BE WITH YOU?!"

Maggie immediately shifted closer and hugged her girlfriend comfortingly from behind and leaning her head against Bianca's "Shh...It's okay Binks..." she soothed not sure what to say to her girlfriend to make her feel better "It'll be okay..."

"How can it be okay?" Bianca whimpered clutching tightly to the arm Maggie had wrapped around her stomach.

Maggie paused slightly "What's wrong Bianca?" she questioned "Please just tell me..."

"I'm gonna hurt you..." Bianca said quietly as she turned to face Maggie, tears still streaming freely from her eyes.

"Hurt me?" Maggie questioned confusion clear in her eyes "How Bianca? You would never hurt me..."

"I won't mean to Maggie" Bianca reached up and cupped Maggie's cheek with her hand "If something happens to me...What will you do? Will you be okay?"

"Okay?!" Maggie exclaimed in disbelief "Of course I won't be okay...Not...Not without you...I need you Bianca...I need you to live..."

Bianca sighed heavily "But eventually you'll be okay right?"

"NO!" Maggie exclaimed, surprising even herself with the ferocity of her answer "I won't Bianca! I could never be okay..." her eyes clouded up with tears and she moved closer to Bianca and clutched her hand comfortingly "Why are you asking that Bianca? You're not...gonna do anything stupid...Are you?"

Bianca hesitated for a moment and Maggie's eyes widened in alarm "BIANCA!" she yelled.

"I'm not" Bianca said in a small voice "I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you..."

Maggie relaxed visibly and wrapped her arms tightly around Bianca "Don't scare me like that okay?" she said quietly tears audible in her voice.

"I'm sorry" Bianca leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie returned the kiss just as tenderly and shuffled as close as possible to Bianca.

"I just..." Bianca said quietly as she pulled away slightly to look into Maggie's eyes although they still remained nose-to-nose "I Love you...I Love You so much..."

"I love you too" Maggie responded sincerely before running a hand down Bianca's soft brown hair and tugging her forward slightly "And I really could not be without you Bianca...Don't ever think that I could..." she eventually kissed the other girl passionately her hand coming to a stop on the back of Bianca's neck as Bianca's stroked her bare stomach lightly. When they pulled away they were breathing slightly heavily as they met each other's gaze. After a moment they both moved forward into a slightly more heated kiss as they pulled each other closer and hands wandered gently. The sound of the door opening caused them to pull apart and glance over at the door to see Faith walk through one hand covering her eyes though she had two fingers separated so that she could still see.

"Hey, Guys?" Faith questioned as she stopped at the foot of the bed.

Bianca and Maggie clutched the blankets to themselves and Bianca began to blush profusely.

"Uh...Faith?" Maggie questioned "You can open your eyes"

Faith moved her hand away from her eyes so that she could fully see "You guys need to um...Put some clothes on and come with me and B..."

"Where are we going?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"B and I have to go check something out..." Faith sighed, running a hand through her hair "We can't leave you guys here..."

"Oh..." Bianca and Maggie nodded.

"So...I'm gonna...Go..." Faith motioned towards the doorway "We'll meet you guys downstairs in...Fifteen minutes?"

At Bianca and Maggie's nod she turned and exited the room pulling the door gently shut behind her.

Bianca sighed as she slumped back against the pillow "That was fun"

Maggie grinned as she moved over to Bianca and laid her head on her chest listening to her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She smiled softly and swore her own heart rate sped up when Bianca wrapped an arm tightly around her.

"We should get ready..." Bianca said eventually as she began to pull away.

"Wait..." Maggie said softly before she pulled Bianca to her and kissed her deeply "I Love you Bianca..."

"I love you too..." Bianca answered placing a final gentle kiss on Maggie's lips before getting up "But we have to get ready..."

Maggie smiled to herself as she watched Bianca pull on a pair of jeans. Five minutes later they stood near the door, clutching each others hands tightly.

"I guess we have to go then..." Bianca said quietly.

"Mmhn..." Maggie mumbled as she pulled Bianca close to her "But first..." she leaned close to Bianca and kissed her fervently, holding onto her as tight as possible. When she pulled away slightly she smiled adoringly "I needed that..."

"So did I..." Bianca whispered.

-----

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Maggie questioned complainingly as she followed the slayers holding tightly onto Bianca's hand.

"Yeah..." Buffy sighed as she looked around in unadulterated confusion "Willow said there was something big going on down here..."

Maggie shrugged "I don't see anything...Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, I gue..." Buffy began to say before she was interrupted by a male voice.

"I suppose you're looking for me?"

All four girls turned to face the man in front of them.

"You" Buffy growled out.

"Me" The man grinned.

"What do you want?" Faith asked as she stepped closer to Bianca and Maggie.

The man scowled at them "I'm sick of playing games...I think it's time we got down to business don't you?"

"Not really" Buffy mumbled.

The man flicked his wrist lazily sending Buffy and Faith in one direction before he turned his attention to Bianca. He walked slowly over to her until he stood right in front of her "Bianca..."

Maggie pulled Bianca backwards and moved to stand in front of her "Keep your hands off of her!"

"Or?" The man questioned raising an eyebrow at her smugly.

"Or I'll goddamn kill you!" Maggie growled.

The man grinned at Maggie and flicked a wrist sending Bianca flying away from Maggie to collide with a wall.

"BIANCA!" Maggie yelled as she began to advance on her girlfriend. The man however grabbed her and held her away from her girlfriend. Bianca winced and stood up slowly, shaking her head to dispel the dizziness.

"Get the hell off her!" she exclaimed weakly to the man who only smirked at her.

"Well, we'll be going now..." Bianca tuned out the mans words and focused her gaze on Maggie hoping for some reassurance and advice. She found however only fear and a moment later the man had disappeared taking Maggie with him...

"No..." Bianca whispered.

A moment later she felt a hand on her arm and looked up to see Faith standing next to her "Bianca?"

"He has Maggie Faith" She said quietly.

Faith nodded, her own eyes shining in worry for Maggie "I know...but let's go home yeah? I'm sure we'll figure something out..."

Bianca nodded numbly as she felt Faith wrap and arm around her waist to help her on the way home.

---

Bianca paused as they entered the house and glanced at Buffy and Faith who hovered behind her unsurely.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked squeezing her hand comfortingly.

Bianca shrugged still finding herself unable to say anything.

"Maybe you should get some rest?" Buffy offered motioning towards the stairs "Faith and I will come and check on you if we find anything..."

Bianca once again nodded emotionlessly and headed upstairs. She entered the room she shared with Maggie and froze as her gaze shifted to the messed up covers. The covers she had shared with Maggie only about an hour previously.

She looked away and clenched her fists at her side, focusing on breathing through the pain.

"Maggie..." she whispered. She felt tears surfacing and pushed them down. She had to be strong. She pulled her jacket and t-shirt off and tossed them onto the floor. When she did she spotted a black hoodie crumpled in the corner.

_Maggie_ she thought to herself as she moved over to it and picked it up. She pulled it on, unable to stop the tears from appearing in her eyes as she was surrounded by Maggie's sweet scent. A moment later she slipped under the covers on Maggie's side of the bed and lifted the neck of the hoodie over her nose inhaling Maggie's scent. Bianca felt her heart shatter into a million little peices as she dissolved into quiet sobs.

"Maggie..." she whimpered into the stillness as her sobs grew louder and more pain filled.

"Bianca?" Faith's voice sounded quietly from behind her. She felt a hand come to rest on her quivering shoulder.

"Faith..." She whimpered as she turned around "Maggie's..."

"I know" Faith pulled Bianca into a comforting embrace allowing the other girl to sob openly into her shoulder.

"I need her Faith!" Bianca exclaimed through sobs "I need her...It wasn't meant to be her..."

Faith frowned as she tried to discern what Bianca meant.

"It'll be okay Bianca" she said in a soft reassuring voice even as her own eyes filled with tears.

"She gonna be scared" Bianca said as her sobs slowed down but tears still rolled freely down her cheeks "She's with him and she'll be terrified...And she'll be...worried about me..."

"I know" the dark haired slayer responded gently "But I promise we'll get her back..."

"I can't lose her Faith!" Bianca sobbed quietly "I can't! I need her..."

Faith remained silent and held Bianca tightly until she fell asleep clutching tightly to Maggie's pillow. The dark haired slayer stood up and walked over to the door. She paused for a moment to look over at Bianca who had tear marks clearly visible on her cheeks as she slept fitfully.

"I promise we'll get her back..." she swore before pulling the door gently shut behind her.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope y'all like this chapter x Thanks :) **

Chapter 13

Bianca rolled over in her sleep and reached out for her girlfriend. When she felt only air however her eyes shot open in realisation. Maggie was gone. She sat up quickly and glanced at the clock to see it read 11:00 pm. 4 hours since Maggie had been taken.

"Shit" Bianca grumbled as she pushed the covers off herself and stood up quickly. She grabbed a pair of boots and pulled them on, almost falling over in her hurry.

"I have to do something" she muttered, she glanced down at herself dressed in dark jeans and Maggie's black hoodie "I'll do".

She rushed out of the room and down the stairs running a hand haphazardly through her slightly messy hair to tame it as she did so.

"Buffy?!" she called as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs "Faith?!"

"Kitchen!" Faith called back.

Bianca sighed in slight relief as she walked into the kitchen "Have you guys found anything?" she asked.

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other quickly.

"Uh...We know how to find them..." Faith answered biting her lip nervously "And we know how to get there...But we don't know how to kill him..."

"We have to go" Bianca stated adamantly "We're going right?"

"It could be a trap" Buffy said quietly as she leaned against the counter and crossed her arms.

"I don't care!" Bianca countered angrily "I need to get her back!"

"If it's a trap..." Faith stepped in "You could get hurt and Maggie would never forgive us for that!"

"It doesn't matter..." Bianca mumbled.

"What do you mean?" the dark haired slayer frowned in confusion.

"Never mind...Just forget it" the younger girl shook her head "What matters right now is that we have to GO!"

"Bianca, just listen to us for a second..." Buffy began.

"No, you listen to me!" Bianca yelled as tears formed in her eyes "I can't just LEAVE her there! I NEED her" her voice rose slightly as her tears came thicker and faster "SHE'S MY LIFE...DON'T YOU GUYS GET THAT?! Without her...There's no point!"

"Bianca..." Faith moved forward and placed a hand on the tearful girls arm but found herself shrugged off almost immediately.

"Are you guys coming or not?" Bianca questioned harshly "because if you're not I'm going myself...I will not...I CANNOT lose her...and if you guys gave a fuck about her you wouldn't be able to either!" at Buffy and Faith's wounded expressions she instantly wished she could take it back but she knew she couldn't back down. Not now.

"Bianca..." Faith began and Bianca almost flinched at the look in her eyes. She looked as if Bianca had just slapped her "You know we care about Maggie...You have no idea how much we care about you guys."

"Then WHY WON'T YOU LET ME GO?!" Bianca demanded.

"It's dangerous..." Buffy said quietly.

"I don't care!" Bianca argued "I need to go to her NOW!"

Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration; she took a deep breath before looking Bianca in the eyes "No"

"NO?!" Bianca yelled as she moved closer to Faith "You can't stop me...I'll find a way to get to her...The only difference is that I'll be alone."

Faith hesitated for a moment and glanced over at Buffy. The blonde haired girl shrugged.

"If ANYTHING happens" Faith conceded "We're getting you out of there right away, okay?!"

"Yeah, Whatever" Bianca answered before pointing to five glass vials which held a blood red liquid "What's that?"

"A potion" Buffy answered "He has to drink it and then...He'll be gone..."

Bianca nodded before returning her gaze to Faith in front of her "How do we find her?"

"We need your blood..." Faith responded cautiously to the girl in front of her.

"Right..." Bianca moved over to the counter and grabbed a knife "Okay..." she pressed the knife to her palm and was about to pull it across when Faith stepped forward and placed a hand over Bianca's on the handle of the knife.

"You're gonna hurt yourself..." with that the dark haired slayer pulled the knife from the other girls grip. She placed it on the counter before she moved her hand gently to Bianca's cheek "You need to calm down Bianca...This isn't going to help Maggie..."

"What am I supposed to do?" Bianca questioned tearfully as she clutched at Faith's hand in an attempt to calm herself down "I don't know what to do!"

"You don't have to know what to do" Faith responded softly as she squeezed Bianca's hand comfortingly and motioned towards the knife "Just let me do this, Okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself..."

Bianca nodded trustingly as she tried to push back her tears "Okay..."

Faith turned Bianca's hand over so that her palm was facing up and pressed the blade of the knife gently down. She looked up into Bianca's eyes as she pulled the knife across the soft skin of the other girls' palm. She was slightly surprised when Bianca didn't even flinch.

"Now what?" The dark haired slayer questioned as she turned to Buffy.

"Put the blood in this potion" Buffy answered as she handed Faith a small vial with blue liquid in it.

Faith released Bianca's hand and pulled the small cork out of the bottle before she placed it on the counter.

"This might hurt a bit okay?" she asked when she placed her hand underneath Bianca's. When the younger girl once again nodded silently Faith pushed Bianca's hand into a fist as gently as she could and held it over the bottle so that the blood dripped down into it. Bianca winced in pain and Faith released her grip "Sorry"

"I'm going to call Willow" Buffy said from behind them "I'll be right back"

When Buffy left the room Faith jumped up onto the counter and gazed intently at Bianca who refused to meet her gaze, instead focusing intently on the cut on her hand "Are You Okay?"

"No" Bianca shook her head "But would you be...If it was Buffy?"

"No" Faith replied quietly "Bianca...What you said before...You know we care about you and Maggie, right?"

Bianca nodded silently "I know...I'm sorry..." she raised a hand to her forehead and sighed sadly.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking..." Faith spoke quietly as she observed the younger girl.

"You wouldn't want to" Bianca smiled weakly.

"Bianca, what is going on with you?" Faith asked in concern "You're really worrying me!"

Bianca looked up into Faith's eyes "You don't have to be worried"

"But I AM!" The dark haired slayer protested as she slid off the counter and stepped closer to Bianca "I am worried Bianca..."

Bianca shrugged, having no idea what to say to that.

"Bianca..."

"Faith, just drop it okay?" Bianca said firmly "We need to focus on getting Maggie back!"

"I know" Faith responded as she reached across and took Bianca's hand and looked sincerely into Bianca's eyes "I just don't want anything to happen to you. Or Maggie...I don't know what B and I would do if we lost either of you guys..."

A moment later she was slightly shocked as she found herself wrapped in a crushing hug however she returned the embrace just as tightly.

"I'm sorry" Bianca whispered, tears once again audible in her voice.

"Hey" Faith pulled away slightly and wiped Bianca's tears away gently "Don't apologise okay? You haven't done anything..."

_Not yet _Bianca thought to herself.

"I don't know what to do" Bianca said in a hushed tone as tears continued to fall from her eyes "I just...I wish it could be like it was before...before Maggie was attacked..."

"Yeah, me too" Faith agreed wistfully "But we're going to get her back. We're going to find a way to beat this guy then we can get back to normal okay?"

Bianca nodded as she pulled away and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. They stood in silence for a few minutes before Buffy walked back in with the potion in her hand and stood next to Faith.

"I think we can go now" she said looking between Bianca and Faith before locking her gaze with Bianca "Are you ready for this?"

Bianca nodded "Yeah but...Just one thing..."

"What?" Buffy and Faith asked in unison.

Bianca pulled them into a hug trying to hold back her emotions as she wondered if that was the last time she would do that "Thanks for this"

"You know we'd do anything for you and Maggie" Buffy responded as they pulled back "We love you guys...You're like sisters to us..." Faith nodded in agreement and Bianca offered them a small smile.

Buffy moved over to the counter and grabbed three of the vials handing one to Faith and One to Bianca "Just in case..." she explained at their questioning looks.

---

"BIANCA!" Maggie yelled as she looked around the dark cave "FAITH! BUFFY!"

The man groaned in boredom "Would you shut up?!" he snapped "You've been yelling for the past 4 hours!"

Maggie crossed her arms and glared at him and he smirked at her.

"This is boring" he commented dryly "I wish they would hurry the hell up!"

"Why?" Maggie questioned suspiciously "what are you going to do to them?!"

"What makes you think I'm going to do anything to them?" he grinned smugly.

The dark haired girl shook her head in disgust as she sunk down onto the ground and leaned her head back against the cold stone wall.

"This is going to be fun" The man smirked sadistically as he paced casually around the dimly lit cave "I wonder what they're doing now...hmmn...Bianca will be devastated that you're not with her...She's probably feeling pretty torn up right now...Lost without you or whatever...I mean she didn't look too happy when we left..."

"SHUT UP!" Maggie yelled feeling the sting of tears in her eyes as she recalled the look in Bianca's eyes when they had locked gazes "JUST SHUT UP!"

The man grinned to himself "It seems I struck a nerve...Good..." he stopped talking suddenly as he tensed and held up a hand "Aah...Here they come..."

"Wha..." Maggie began to ask before white lights appeared in the room. When they cleared she saw Bianca, Buffy and Faith standing there.

"Maggie..." Bianca spoke up before advancing on her quickly. Maggie too began to rush forwards.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" the man uttered as he waved a hand. Bianca and Maggie stopped when a blue barrier appeared in front of them. Maggie hesitantly reached out and touched it expecting something to happen. When all she felt was a hard surface she stepped closer nodding to Bianca.

"Mags?" Bianca spoke tearfully as she placed her hand on Maggie's however the barrier prevented full contact.

"Bianca" Maggie whispered as she pressed herself against the god forsaken barrier between them in an attempt to be as close to her girlfriend as possible "Hey"

They were aware of sounds of fighting from behind them but chose to ignore it.

"Are you okay?" Bianca questioned in concern "Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, I'm fine" Maggie shook her head before her gaze trailed down Bianca's body searching for visible injuries "Are _you _okay? Where did you get that cut on your hand? It looks sore..."

"Oh..." Bianca said softly as her gaze drifted to her hand which was still bleeding slightly "That...Buffy and Faith needed my blood to get us here...It's no big deal..."

"Bianca..." Maggie said quietly "I'm kind of scared..."

"I know" Bianca choked back a sob at the emotion in Maggie's voice "But I'm going to get you out of here. I promise..."

An exceptionally loud thud attracted their attention behind Bianca to Buffy and Faith who appeared to be slightly banged up. Faith had a number of cuts on her body and was limping badly while Buffy had crashed to the ground. When she stood up the blood seeping through her shirt was painstakingly obvious as well as her other cuts and Bruises.

"Maggie..." Bianca turned back to Maggie in panic "What should I do? He's going to kill them!"

Maggie paused for a moment as she bit her lip in thoughtful concern "Go" she said eventually "Get out of here Bianca..."

"What?!" Bianca asked in alarm "I can't...I can't leave you!"

Maggie released a small sob as tears tracked down their cheeks "Bianca..." she placed a kiss on two of her fingers and pressed them against the barrier "I love you..."

"I love you too Maggie!" Bianca said emotionally "That's why I can't leave you here!"

The dyed brunette shook her head sadly as she stepped back from the barrier. She locked eyes with Bianca's tearfully and took a deep breath...

"STOP!!!" She yelled at the top of her voice causing the sounds of fighting to die down, replaced with the heavy pain filled breathing of Buffy and Faith who looked even more beaten up than before. She turned to the man and he smirked at her "Can I talk to them for a minute?" the man waved a hand carelessly and nodded as he leaned back against the wall observing them intently. Buffy and Faith hesitated for a moment as they looked at the man in suspicion before they turned and limped over to the barrier hand in hand.

Maggie stepped closer to them instantly and spoke firmly "Go. Take Bianca. Get out of here..."

"What?!" Faith yelled only to gasp out in pain as her ribs jolted painfully "We can't leave you!"

"Faith's right Maggie" Buffy spoke up "We can't just go"

"But you have to!" Maggie insisted a pleading note in her voice "Or you're going to die!" her eyes met theirs intensely "I need you guys to protect Bianca for me..." she sniffled slightly as her gaze was drawn to her true love "I can't right now obviously but you guys...You CAN and I...I need you to go...Please!"

Buffy and Faith still didn't look convinced and Maggie banged on the barrier between them with her fist In frustration "If you don't go we're all going to DIE...At least this way we'll have a chance...Please guys, I'm begging you here!" she released an involuntary whimper.

"Okay" Faith answered hesitantly under Maggie's pleading gaze.

Maggie nodded "Faith..."

"I know" Faith nodded as she pushed back tears which were building in her own eyes.

"We'll be back okay?" Buffy stated firmly "We're not going to leave you here...I promise..."

Maggie nodded and offered up a weak smile "Can I have a minute guys?"

Buffy and Faith nodded as they backed off slightly giving Bianca and Maggie privacy. Maggie attempted to compose herself before she moved back to her position in front of Bianca.

"Bianca..." she said softly "You have to go..."

Bianca shook her head adamantly "I can't...Maggie I can't leave you!"

"You have to" Maggie answered tearfully "You have to go Bianca...I'll be fine..."

"No!" Bianca exclaimed "No you won't Maggie...He's an evil BASTARD!"

Maggie nodded "I'll be okay..." she said quietly "And Buffy and Faith will be back they just need to go home for now..."

"I don't want to leave you!" Bianca protested as her tears came thicker and faster.

"You have to..." Maggie choked out before she smiled weakly at Bianca "Go. I love you Binks"

She nodded at Buffy and Faith who stepped closer. Bianca moved backward never tearing her eyes from Maggie's. She felt Buffy take her hand but didn't register it; likewise she didn't register the spell Buffy was saying. Her only concern at this moment was Maggie's tearfully gaze.

"I love you" Maggie mouthed silently to her causing Bianca to release a small whimper.

She felt the familiar tug of the spell's effects but kept her focus on Maggie's loving Gaze. Not even registering fully what she was doing, she wrenched her hand away from Buffy's grip at the last second....

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys. I really do appreciate them :) Wow there's only one more chapter after this one (The epilogue) but don't worry a sequel should be on the way soon. I hope you all enjoyed this story :) . **

Chapter 14

The bright white lights cleared in the kitchen to reveal Buffy and Faith standing there clutching each other's hands tightly.

"She let go of my hand!" Buffy exclaimed loudly as she moved her gaze to Faith.

"Shit" Faith ran a hand haphazardly through her hair "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know" Buffy replied dejectedly as she leaned heavily against the counter behind her wincing in pan as she did so.

"Right" Faith took a deep breath to calm herself and limped over to the cupboard grabbing a first aid kit. She moved painstakingly over to Buffy and held out a hand "C'mon B"

Buffy took Faith's hand and allowed herself to be lead into the living room where they sat on the couch.

"Where are you hurt?" Faith questioned quietly as she touched Buffy's arm lightly.

"I'm Fine" Buffy replied distractedly.

"B..." Faith said softly "Just tell me...Please?"

"You're hurt more than I am" Buffy stated quietly.

"I'm fine for now" Faith argued grasping Buffy's hand tightly "C'mon B I know you're in pain...I hate to see you hurting..."

Buffy sighed in resignation "My stomach's pretty cut up"

Faith lifted Buffy's blood soaked t-shirt gently and bit her lip in an attempt to hold in a shocked gasp at what she saw. There was a long deep cut which stretched from one side of her girlfriends' stomach to the other as well as a number of other cuts and bruises. She grabbed a cloth and soaked it in peroxide before moving her free hand back to Buffy's and squeezing it comfortingly.

"This is gonna hurt, Okay?" She said quietly. Buffy nodded and Faith pressed the cloth against the long cut on the other slayers stomach. At her girlfriends sharp intake of breath Faith looked up "Sorry B".

"It's Fine" Buffy responded quietly as she squeezed Faith's hand even tighter.

The dark haired slayer tossed the cloth to the side and grabbed a bandage, applying it gently to Buffy's wound. When it was firmly applied she moved back slightly "Anything else?"

"Nothing that slayer healing won't take care of" Buffy replied, offering Faith a weak smile. She moved forward slightly and ran a hand tenderly across the bruise on Faith's arm "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Faith shook her head "Not seriously...Just a few cuts and bruises"

"You were limping" Buffy observed quietly.

"I think I twisted my ankle when I went down" the dark haired girl answered "It'll be fine though"

"What should we do?" Buffy whispered as she pressed herself closer to Faith, careful not to put too much pressure on her.

Faith sighed and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend pulling her as close as possible "I really don't know"

"I hope Bianca doesn't do anything stupid" Buffy spoke up uneasily.

Faith's breath caught in her throat at Buffy's word "Oh My God"

"What?" Buffy questioned as she looked over at Faith "What's wrong?"

"Bianca..." Faith replied softly raising a hand to her forehead "she was acting weird...Like she didn't care what would happen to her...She heard us Buffy!"

"Heard us?" Buffy repeated blankly.

"She heard what Willow said!" Faith persisted in a horrified voice "About the willing sacrifice, She IS gonna do something stupid...That's why she kept apologising and Maggie said that Bianca had been kind of pushing her away!"

"Whoa!" Buffy held up a hand to her hysterical girlfriend "Are you saying that Bianca's going to...Die?"

Faith nodded "Yeah" she stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled as she thumped the wall hard with the side of her fist "I'm gonna kill her!" she covered her eyes with her hand and leaned back against the wall.

"Hey" Buffy said as she stood up and approached her girlfriend. She pulled Faith's hand gently away from her eyes to reveal tears slowly filling them and wrapped an arm around her waist leading her back to the couch "Sit. You have a sore ankle remember?"

Faith nodded tearfully at her and Buffy sank down on the couch next to her pulling her into a tight, loving embrace.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" The blonde whispered as she rubbed Faith's back soothingly "I mean Maggie won't let her do it, right?"

Faith shook her head "She won't be able to stop her" she said softly "You Know what Bianca's like when she sets her mind to something...What are we going to do? If we lose them?"

Buffy bit her lip against her own tears and shook her head adamantly "We're not going to let that happen!" she stated as she stood up and held out a hand to Faith "We have to go back to them"

"B?" Faith asked softly.

"Yeah?" The blonde responded.

"Just in case something goes wrong..." Faith pulled Buffy close to her and kissed her gently "I love you"

"I love you too" Buffy replied quietly.

-----

Maggie swallowed painfully as she watched Bianca take a step back, away from the blue barrier which separated them. Bianca didn't seem to notice as Buffy took her hand and began to recite the spell. Maggie attempted to push back her tears but to no prevail as they continued to track freely down her cheeks.

"_I Love you" _she mouthed silently to Bianca, her heart jolting painfully when Bianca released a quiet whimper. She kept her gaze fixed firmly to the younger girl and noticed a change in her expression a moment before the younger girl pulled her hand away from Buffy's. Maggie stepped forward as Buffy and Faith disappeared in bright lights but Bianca remained in the cave with her. She risked a glance over at the man to see him smirk and raise his hand causing the blue barrier in front of her to dissolve into nothing. Maggie rushed forward at the same time as Bianca and they caught each other in a tight embrace.

"Oh My God, Bianca! What are you doing?!" She kissed Bianca hard on the lips before she pulled away to tearfully look into her eyes "That was so STUPID Bianca. How could you DO that?!" she once again crashed her lips against the younger girls giving her no chance to answer. When she pulled away she glanced at the man who stood smirking at them as he leaned back against the wall and her hand slipped down Bianca's arm to grip her hand tightly.

"Come on" she said quietly as she tugged the other girl forward toward a tunnel which branched off from the main cave "RUN Binks!" with that the two girls rushed away from the man clutching each other's hand as tightly as they possibly could.

"Where are we going?!" Bianca panted after they had been running for a while.

"Away from Him!" Maggie answered breathlessly.

"You can't get away from me" The man grinned as he appeared in front of them.

Maggie veered to a stop so that she didn't run into him and began to turn around to run in the opposite direction when the man spoke up again "There's no point in running. I'll find you"

Maggie was about to yell at him when Bianca pulled away from her grip and spoke quietly refusing to meet her gaze "He's right...There's no point in running"

"Bianca..." Maggie began as she stepped forward.

Bianca ignored her and turned towards the man "I'm willing"

The man raised an eyebrow at her as Maggie moved closer to her and grasped her arm tightly "Willing?!" she questioned in panic "Willing to do what? What do you mean Bianca?!"

Bianca turned back to Maggie and smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry" she shifted her gaze back to the puzzled looking man in front of her "It'll work right?"

The man nodded slowly and Bianca took a deep breath before turning back to Maggie "Maggie..."

"Bianca, you can't do this!" Maggie exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes "You can't do this to me!"

"I have to" The younger girl responded softly as she placed a hand on Maggie's cheek "I HAVE to do this"

"There is no way in hell I am letting you do this!" Maggie argued, throwing a glare over Bianca's shoulder at the man. Her expression softened as she turned back to Bianca "I can't lose you Binks"

"It's Okay" Bianca said quietly as she attempted to push back her own tears "You'll be fine. I promise"

"Why do you keep saying that?!" Maggie yelled "I won't be okay Bianca! I can't lose you, I Love you!"

Bianca sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Okay" she said quietly "maybe you won't be okay but...I have to..."

"There has to be another way" Maggie protested as she looked between Bianca and the man behind her "Why...Why can't I do it?"

"Because I won't let you" Bianca answered instantly "And it's too late now"

"Bianca, please don't do this" Maggie whispered as tears tracked down her cheeks "How...How am I supposed to live without you?"

Bianca pulled Maggie into a tight embrace, shutting her eyes tightly at the stinging pain in her chest. She winced as she felt something pressing into her side where Maggie was pressed against her.

_The Potion Bottle _She remembered.

"Maggie" she pulled away from Maggie's embrace "It'll be okay"

"How?!" Maggie questioned tearfully "How will it be okay?!"

"It just will" Bianca leaned forward and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie responded after a moment and tightened her arms around her girlfriend. Bianca finally pulled away and looked at Maggie seriously.

"Trust me" she whispered as she tenderly wiped Maggie's falling tears away. She pressed her lips to the older girls' cheek before looking at her seriously "And close your eyes"

"No!" Maggie exclaimed as she tightened her grip on Bianca's arm. Bianca winced at the strength of her girlfriends' desperate grip on her.

"Maggie, you have to let go" she said softly as she placed her hand on Maggie's where it rested on her arm.

Maggie shook her head adamantly "No, I'm not letting you go Bianca...I NEED YOU!" her voice lowered to a soft whimper "I Love you..."

Bianca smiled weakly at her "I love you too" she glanced over at the man who stood behind them looking incredibly bored and her voice dropped to a whisper "I'll never leave you...Trust me Mags..."

Maggie made no move to let the other girl go and Bianca sighed softly before she pulled Maggie into a crushing embrace "You have to let me go Maggie"

Maggie released a quiet whimper against Bianca's shoulder "Don't leave me Binks"

"I won't" Bianca whispered as she pulled away from the embrace "I promise. Just...Let me go Maggie"

Maggie unwillingly relaxed her grip on her girlfriend and Bianca instantly pulled away and stepped back. Her gaze however remained fixed firmly on Maggie "Close your eyes" she said quietly "I don't want you to see this..."

Maggie shook her head and stepped forward "Bianca..."

"Don't" Bianca stated taking another step away from Maggie.

"Wait!" the dyed brunette stepped forward and reached out to Bianca who shook her head and stepped closer to the man. When she was a matter of millimetres away from him she leaned closer and whispered into his ear "This'll work right? And you'll let her go?". The man nodded silently not noticing Bianca reach into her pocket and clutch the potion tightly in her right hand. She pressed herself against him trying not to shudder in disgust as she did so and reached over his shoulder with her right arm.

Maggie gaped at the sight before her "Binks..."

Bianca attempted to ignore her girlfriend as she uncorked the small bottle and subtly swigged it back making sure that she didn't swallow the disgusting tasting blood red liquid. She quickly pulled back and forced herself to press her lips to the evil man's in front of her.

"BIANCA!" Maggie yelled in shock "What the hell are you doing?!" After a moment she watched Bianca pull away and gag as she stumbled away from the man.

"What the fuck was that?!" the man demanded "Whatever you did its no..." his voice died down as his hand shot to his chest and he released a pain filled yell "What did you do?" he questioned, glaring daggers at Bianca. He dropped to his knees but found the strength to throw his arm out towards Bianca sending her flying into the wall of the cave.

"You'll never be safe. They'll just keep on coming" he growled out a moment before he was engulfed in flames.

"Bianca!" Maggie exclaimed as she rushed forward towards where her girlfriend had landed "Are you okay? What the hell WAS that?!"

Bianca shook her head trying to rid herself of the fuzzy feeling as Maggie helped her up off the ground "A potion" she answered as she idly rubbed her head "He had to drink it willingly...or something"

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked as she moved Bianca's hand so she could observe the damage. She winced when she noticed that Bianca's head was bleeding "That looks like it hurts..." she tentatively reached forward and ran her fingertip over the cut causing Bianca to flinch "Sorry"

"Maggie?" Bianca whispered.

Maggie pulled back slightly to look into Bianca's eyes "Yeah, Bianca?"

"I'm sorry" Bianca said quietly as she reached forward and took both of Maggie's hands in her own "About before..." she was slightly surprised when she found herself pulled into a huge, tight hug.

"It's okay" Maggie whispered into her ear "Just don't do it again okay? I don't know what I would do if I lost you..." she pulled back slightly and gazed at Bianca sincerely "I Love you so much Bianca"

"I love you too" Bianca responded quietly as she held onto her girlfriend tightly. She blinked rapidly causing Maggie to frown in worry.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the older girl asked in concern

"Yeah" Bianca answered slowly "I mean...Whoa..."she closed her eyes tightly.

"Binks?" Maggie asked in panic "What's wrong?!"

"Everything's spinning" Bianca shook her head in an attempt to clear it before she opened her eyes and gazed at Maggie "I'll be okay in a minute..."

"Bianca, I think you should sit down or something" Maggie stated, biting her lip in unease "C'mon..."

"I'll be Fine..."Bianca protested even as the room once again began to spin "It'll...pass..."

Maggie tightened her embrace as she felt Bianca's knees begin to buckle underneath her "Bianca..."She received no answer and a moment later Bianca slumped unconscious into her arms. Maggie bit her lip and lowered her girlfriend gently to the ground.

"Bianca?" she slapped her cheek gently "Bianca, wake up"

She received no response and cursed silently as she looked around the cave trying to formulate a plan to get them out of there. She spotted a flash of white light in her peripheral vision and stood up in front of Bianca defensively. She relaxed slightly when the lights disappeared to reveal Buffy and Faith standing there hand in hand.

"God, you guys have impeccable timing" she observed.

Faith' gaze drifted behind Maggie to Bianca and she rushed forward "What did she do?!"

"She hit her head" Maggie answered tilting her head slightly in confusion "What do you mean what did SHE do?"

Faith knelt down at Bianca's side to reassure herself that she was okay while Buffy lingered next to Maggie defensively.

"Where is he?" The blonde questioned risking a glance at Maggie.

"Bianca got rid of him" Maggie stated proudly as she gazed down at her girlfriend.

"What?" Faith exclaimed as looked up and met Maggie's gaze "He's gone?!" she looked down at Bianca who had started to stir slowly "But...How? How did she..."

"She said something about a potion" Maggie answered as she dropped to her knees and took Bianca's hand in her own.

"But he had to drink that potion" Buffy said in confusion "How did she get him to do it?"

Maggie cringed slightly "You really don't want to know"

"Okay...Ew..." Buffy winced "I gotcha"

"Ow" Bianca mumbled lifting a hand to her aching head "Am I dead?"

"No" Maggie smiled softly at her "But you are gonna have a killer headache"

Bianca sat up with the help of Maggie and looked up at Buffy and Faith "Did Maggie tell you what happened?"

Faith nodded slowly "She told us you got rid of that guy"

Bianca grimaced "Did she tell you how?"

"No" Buffy answered "But I think we got the gist of it..."

"Oh" She pushed herself off the ground and stood up. Maggie wrapped an arm tightly around her waist to ensure that she didn't fall "So are you guys gonna yell at me?"

Faith shook her head slowly "Just don't do it again okay? You really scared us" her gaze shifted over to Maggie "So did you"

"So is that it?" Bianca questioned hesitantly "No yelling or whatever?"

Buffy shook her head "I think the rest can wait until tomorrow"

Bianca nodded slowly as she reached for Maggie's hand and clutched it tightly in her own. Maggie smiled softly at her and pulled her impossibly close to her side.

"Can we go home?" the dyed brunette asked quietly glancing over at Buffy and Faith.

Faith nodded and held out a hand to Maggie "Of course"

---

Bianca closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as she leaned against the door to her and Maggie's room. She felt Maggie take her hand and pull her forward slightly causing her to open her eyes.

"You Okay?" Maggie asked quietly motioning towards the cut on Bianca's head.

"I'm fine" Bianca responded, pulling Maggie even closer to her.

"You're wearing my hoodie" Maggie smiled suddenly.

"Oh" Bianca looked down at the black hoodie she was wearing before returning her gaze to Maggie and smiling bashfully "Yeah, I uh...Kind of missed you. A lot. I guess I just needed to feel your presence or...something..."

"That's really sweet" Maggie whispered before she began to lean forward slowly. Her eyes fluttered shut and her lips were just about to touch Bianca's when the girl in question spoke up.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Maggie pulled back slightly in confusion "Wait? Why?"

"You seriously want to kiss me after what I just did?" Bianca asked incredulously "I need to Brush my teeth or something!"

Maggie giggled and shook her head "It's fine Binks. I just...I really want to kiss you right now..." she moved forward slightly and leaned her forehead against Bianca's "I missed you, while I was... wherever I was"

Bianca nodded understandingly and Maggie hesitated for a moment before she placed a soft kiss on Bianca's lips.

"I love you" she whispered as she placed a hand on the back of Bianca's neck and pulled her closer.

"I love you too" Bianca replied sincerely before she pulled Maggie into a fervent kiss. She slid her hands down her girlfriend's shoulders, gently pushing her jacket off. The pulled away from the long kiss slightly breathless and gazed intently at each other. A moment later Maggie moved forward and captured Bianca's lips in another heated kiss and moved her hand underneath the black hoodie craving the reassurance of skin on skin contact. She pulled away only long enough to pull the hoodie up and over Bianca's head before she reclaimed the younger girls' lips with her own in a passionate yet impossibly soft kiss. Bianca stumbled backwards towards the bed pulling the other girl with her. Maggie pulled away and took a deep breath as she gazed hesitantly into Bianca's eyes "Are you sure you're up to this Binks? That fall looked pretty rough

Bianca nodded reassuringly "I'm sure. I _need _you Maggie. I really wanna make love to you"

Maggie smiled bashfully "I was hoping you would say that" with that she pressed her lips against Bianca's in a passionate kiss before they tumbled back onto the bed.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow so this is the last Chapter...Don't worry though the sequel will be on its way soon with more BAM drama, More Fuffy Drama and of course more Romance :) Look out for it!**

"We're going to have to move soon" Bianca spoke up breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the bedroom.

"Hmmn?" Maggie mumbled into Bianca's bare shoulder as she tightened her embrace around the other girls' waist "Why?"

"Because Buffy and Faith are going to worry" Bianca smiled softly as she played idly with a strand of Maggie' dark hair "You do realize we haven't left this room in almost 24 hours don't you?"

Maggie sat up slightly and looked over at the alarm clock on Bianca's side of the bed which read 6:12 pm "Wow" she grinned as she returned to her previous position "I still don't wanna move though"

Bianca shook her head in amusement "We're going to have to leave this room eventually y'know..."

"But for right now..." Maggie shifted slightly and pulled Bianca down kissing her sweetly "I have all I need right here with me..."

"You're so sweet" Bianca grinned as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips before shifting back into her previous position "But we still have to get up soon"

"Hmmmn" Maggie hummed in response. After a minute she spoke up again in a more serious tone of voice "I'm still kind of mad at you, y'know"

Bianca sighed quietly "I figured you would be"

"What you did yesterday..." Maggie sat up, pulling the sheet tightly to her chest. Bianca bit her lip nervously and pulled herself into the same position as Maggie "It was Stupid...Really Stupid. It really does mean a lot to me that you Love me enough to sacrifice so much for me but..." she shifted closer to Bianca and wrapped an arm around her tightly "You need to stop thinking that you love me more than I love you"

"Maggie..." Bianca spoke up quietly "I just..."

"Wait" the brunette interrupted "You need to listen to me Bianca" When Bianca nodded slowly Maggie continued "When we were in that Cave you said that I would be Okay if you..." she swallowed audibly and looked away as Tears began to burn her eyes "Left me...Do you really think that Binks?" she raised her gaze to Bianca's.

Bianca opened her mouth to speak but closed it again and merely shrugged.

"You have to be honest with me here Bianca" Maggie said softly as she looked intently into Bianca's eyes "Do you think that I don' love you?"

"C'mon Maggie!" Bianca responded s she pulled away from Maggie's grip "I know you love me and it's not...I mean...I don't think that I could live without you, Okay? I KNOW I couldn't do it. That's why I would rather die than have to try..."

"What about me?" Maggie questioned in a hushed voice as she shuffled slightly closer to her girlfriend "Do you think I could do it Bianca? Do you honestly think I could live without you?"

Bianca shrugged "I don't know Maggie, but..."

"NO!" Maggie exclaimed as she took Bianca's hand back in her own "I Love you Bianca! I don't even know how to BEGIN to tell you how I feel about you. If you take Love Multiply it by INFINITY and take it to the depths of forever it'll still only be a glimpse of what I Feel for you Binks. I just...I wish you could see that..."

When Maggie swiped briefly at her eyes Bianca bit her lip in guilt "I'm sorry..." she said quietly as she squeezed Maggie's hand gently "I know that you Love me Mags. I was just...I was trying to reassure myself that you would be okay even if I wasn't around"

"But I wouldn't be okay" Maggie spoke in a small voice still refusing to meet Bianca's eyes "Not at all." Bianca offered no response and Maggie looked up at her "Promise me you'll never do it again"

"Maggie..." Bianca sighed "I can't..."

"Please, Binks!" Maggie pleaded as tears sprang to her eyes and she clutched Bianca's hands with her own "Promise me, I need to hear you say it!"

"I don't want to lie to you" Bianca spoke softly.

"Bianca..." Maggie whispered as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Hey" Bianca said in alarm as she pulled Maggie into her arms and held her tightly "It's Okay. I promise I won't okay?"

"I love you so much Binks" Maggie spoke up, her voice trembling slightly "You can't leave me okay?"

"Okay" Bianca answered softly "I swear I won't"

"Really?" Maggie questioned as she pulled away from Bianca's embrace slightly "Are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

Bianca shook her head slowly "I'll never willingly leave you. As long as you want me I'll be right here"

Maggie shifted closer to Bianca and smiled softly at her "You're talking about forever you know"

"Forever's almost long enough for me" Bianca replied sincerely as she brushed the remaining tears away from Maggie's cheeks with her fingertips. The dyed brunette reached up and captured Bianca's hand in her own before she pulled it to her lips and kissed it tenderly, her eyes never leaving Bianca's. She leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss to her girlfriend's soft lips before pulling back slightly to look into her eyes.

"I love you Mags" Bianca whispered as she shifted slightly to lean back against the headboard.

Maggie slumped down next to her and leaned her head on Bianca's chest listening to her steady heartbeat "I love you too Binks"

"We really are going to have to move in a minute" Bianca spoke up breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"I don't wanna" Maggie mumbled.

"Neither do I" Bianca agreed as she ran her fingers absent-mindedly through Maggie's dark hair "I'm pretty sure they're going to yell at me...Especially Faith"

Maggie laughed "Well you _do_ deserve their yelling"

"Yeah, Yeah" Bianca grumbled. After a moment she paled slightly and sat up disturbing Maggie from her comfortable position "Oh my God, we need to get up"

"Huh?!" Maggie questioned in alarm at her girlfriends obvious agitation "Why?"

"I was horrible to them!" Bianca exclaimed her eyes radiating guilt "When you weren't here...I yelled and said some really horrible things..."

"Hey" Maggie said quietly as she placed a hand on top of Bianca's "I'm sure they'll understand Babe...They know you didn't mean it"

Bianca took a deep breath and calmed down slightly "Okay But we still need to get up or they're gonna be knocking the door down"

Maggie laughed at the visual knowing that It was something that Buffy and Faith would do if they were worried about them "Okay"

They got dressed in mutually comfortable silence before they both turned to the door. Maggie stepped closer to Bianca when she noticed her nervous expression "You ready for this?"

Bianca nodded uncertainly "I'm ready...I'm just a bit nervous I guess..."

"Hey" Maggie smiled comfortingly "I know what'll help"

"What's that?" Bianca questioned, a smile tugging at her lips.

"This" Maggie whispered before she pulled Bianca forward into a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around Bianca's waist and allowed her lips to linger for a moment before she pulled back slightly.

"Hmmn" Bianca smiled "I think that actually helped. A lot. In fact I think I need some more of that Medicine Dr. Stone"

Maggie laughed out loud at Bianca's words "By all means don't allow me to stop you..."

Bianca grinned and instantly moved forward capturing Maggie's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they were both breathing slightly heavier.

"Remind me why we have to leave this room" Bianca prompted breathlessly.

"I don't know" Maggie responded "You said something about Buffy and Faith and...A door"

"Oh yeah" Bianca sighed a moment before she pressed a chaste kiss to Maggie's lips "I remember"

----

Buffy looked up at Faith who was pacing restlessly in front of her "Faith?"

"Yeah?" Faith asked as she ran a hand through her hair and resumed pacing without looking towards Buffy.

"Could you sit down?" The blonde girl asked as patiently as she could "You're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry" Faith sighed as she slumped down on the couch next to Buffy and took her hand, trying to receive some comfort from the contact "It's just...They haven't come out o their room in almost a full day!"

"Maybe they're tired?" Buffy suggested quietly. At Faith's incredulous look she shrugged "Well They could be!"

"Do you think we should go check on them?" the dark haired slayer asked.

"Um...No" Buffy smiled "I think that would be kind of awkward if we walked in at uh...the wrong time..."

Faith sighed as she leaned back onto the couch "I hope they hu..."

"Hey guys!" Maggie's voice sounded as she walked into the room hand in hand with Bianca.

"Where have you guys been all day?!" Faith demanded as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips "We've been worried sick!"

"Correction" Buffy spoke up from the couch "She's been worried sick. I think she's burned a hole in the carpet with all the pacing she was doing"

Faith blushed slightly "Yeah Well..." she frowned when she noticed that Bianca was fidgeting nervously "Are You Okay Bianca?"

"Yeah" Bianca answered quietly "I'm fine...It's just...If you guys are gonna yell at me could you maybe...Get it over with?"

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other quickly before turning their attention back to Bianca.

"We're not going to yell at you" Buffy said reassuringly as she stood up from the couch.

"You're not?" Bianca questioned in confusion.

"No" Faith clarified, turning her gaze towards Maggie "I'm sure Maggie's already done that enough for us all"

"So that's it?" Bianca asked slowly "No lecturing?"

"We didn't say THAT" Buffy stated with a small smile. She glanced at her girlfriend who waved a hand indicating she should continue "First of all you should have told us what you were planning to do..."

"You would have tried to stop me" Bianca interrupted as she released Maggie's hand and took a step forward.

"Of course we would have stopped you" Faith stated adamantly "What you did was stupid and...Irresponsible. You shouldn't have done it" she took a step forward and leaned against the back of the couch keeping her gaze fixed firmly on Bianca "But you know that, don't you?"

Bianca nodded silently "I know"

Faith remained silent for a moment before she spoke up with a bright smile "BUT, we are incredibly proud that you had the initiative to get rid of that guy. It's something me and B never would have thought of doing, right B?" she glanced at Buffy.

"Right" Buffy confirmed.

"Even though it was disgusting that you..." Faith started.

"Whoa!" Maggie held up a hand and interrupted her "We get it"

Faith laughed before she moved forward and ruffled Bianca's hair "Don't do that again okay?"

Bianca narrowed her eyes playfully at the dark haired slayer "Okay"

"Where have you guys been all day anyway?" Buffy asked as she moved forward and leaned against the back of the couch next to Faith. She smiled slightly as the dark haired girl took her hand.

Maggie glanced at Bianca before turning her gaze towards the slayers "Uh...We were sleeping..."

"Sleeping?" Buffy laughed "Yeah right and I'm the Queen of England"

"Hey" Maggie protested "We _were_ sleeping!"

"Hey, Mags?" Faith grinned "You have a bit of an um..." she motioned towards her neck.

Maggie's hand shot to her neck and she blushed furiously before turning towards Bianca who had focused her eyes on the ground "Binks!"

"What?" Bianca questioned as she looked back at Maggie innocently.

"You could have told me that you did that" Maggie responded however she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips.

"Uh...Sorry?" Bianca shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed as she looked towards Buffy and Faith who were attempting to stifle giggles behind their hand "You guys are horrible"

Faith shrugged and smirked "Yet you Love us anyway"

Maggie rolled her eyes at the dark haired slayer before her expression turned slightly serious "So what do we do now? I mean he's gone..."

Buffy was about to speak up when Bianca interrupted her "He said that there would be more. That they would just keep on coming and we'll never be safe."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Faith looked over at Buffy questioningly. Buffy nodded almost imperceptibly and Faith turned back to Bianca and Maggie.

"Look..." she said softly as she bit her lip nervously "I know you guys said that you couldn't leave Paris permanently for work reasons and stuff but...We have to find a way of protecting you from these things..."

"So what do we do?" Maggie questioned as she glanced from Buffy and Faith to Bianca.

"I don't know" Faith sighed as she ran a hand through her hair "I can only see one way of protecting you guys and well..."

"We could move closer" Bianca suggested quietly "I'm sure that I'd find a way to sort it out at work"

"You'd move to L.A?" Buffy asked quietly.

Bianca nodded as she glanced at Maggie "Yeah"

Faith sighed deeply as she pulled her hand away from Buffy's and resumed pacing "I still don't think I'd be comfortable with you guys being alone...Look what happened the last time..." she gestured towards Maggie.

"Thanks for the reminder Faith" Maggie responded hotly.

Faith stopped pacing and bit her lip guiltily "I'm sorry Maggie...I'm just...I don't want anything to happen to you two..."

"So what should we do?" Bianca asked blankly as she wrapped an arm comfortingly around her girlfriends' waist.

"Move in here" Buffy spoke up suddenly.

"Here?" Bianca asked "Here as in here?"

"That might work" Faith observed thoughtfully before she looked over at Bianca and Maggie "What do you guys think?"

"You seriously wouldn't mind having to share your house?" Maggie asked incredulously.

"Not at all" Faith responded instantly "We love having you guys here, Right B?"

"So will you?" Buffy asked uncertainly "Not to sound all pathetic but this place was depressing when you left"

"Yeah we were the same when we left..." Bianca replied before she glanced at Maggie "We'd love to stay...If you guys are sure you don't mind..."

"So you'll do it?" Faith asked "You'll move in?"

Both Bianca and Maggie nodded and Buffy and Faith pulled them into a huge group hug.

"We need to celebrate!" Faith exclaimed practically bouncing in excitement.

The other three girls laughed at the slayer's excitement and Buffy spoke up teasingly "You always think we need to celebrate"

"Hey that's so not true" Faith pouted indignantly.

Buffy moved forward and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend "If ya say so"

---

"You guys are so sweet" Faith observed a while later, having to practically shout to be heard over the loud music as she watched Bianca and Maggie who were sat across from her and Buffy on the large corner seat in the club "You're gonna give me toothache" she grinned when Maggie stuck her tongue out at her.

The dyed brunette returned her gaze to Bianca who was wrapped in her tight embrace and smiled softly at her "You Okay Binks?"

"I'm Fine" Bianca replied as she entwined her hand with Maggie's free one in front of her "I'm just thinking"

"About...?" Maggie prodded gently.

"Just how lucky I am to have you" Bianca smiled before she leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Maggie's lips. Maggie sighed in contentment as she pulled Bianca impossibly closer to her and deepened the kiss.

She pulled back slightly for breath and gazed into Bianca's eyes "I Love You Bianca"

Bianca smiled gently at her "I love you too" with that she pulled the older girl back into the tender kiss.

"You guys remember we're sitting right over here right?" Faith's voice sounded teasingly "And that we're in public?"

Bianca and Maggie pulled away from the kiss and Maggie glared light-heartedly at Faith "Yeah well you should be glad that we're not..."

"Maggie!" Bianca interrupted nudging her gently.

"What?" Maggie grinned as she turned to face Bianca "I'm just sayin'"

"Hey" Buffy spoke up "I'm going to get some more drinks...You guys want the same?"

The three other girls nodded at her and Buffy pressed a soft kiss to Faith's lips "I'll be right back"

"I'll come with you" Bianca said as she pulled away from Maggie's embrace causing the other girl to pout at her.

"I'll Only be a minute" she smiled before she leaned down and kissed Maggie shortly on her lips "I promise" With that she grabbed Buffy's hand and moved through the crowd with her.

Faith shuffled slightly closer to Maggie "So are you okay with this?"

Maggie shifted her gaze towards Faith "Okay With what? Moving in with you guys?" when Faith nodded silently Maggie continued "Of course I am...We were totally miserable when we left last time ...Plus when we first met I told you that I would do anything to keep Bianca safe..."

Faith nodded silently before she moved forward and pulled Maggie into a warm hug. Maggie though surprised at First returned the hug just as tightly.

"You really scared me y'know" Faith said quietly when she pulled away "When you were taken by...Him..."

Maggie smiled at the blushing slayer "Sorry"

"Maggie?" Faith questioned in a hushed voice.

"Mmhnm?" Maggie responded.

"I just...I wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me" The dark haired slayer looked up into Maggie's eyes "If you hadn't been around I would never have had the courage to tell Buffy how I felt about her and I'd still be miserable...You've seriously been the best friend that anyone could want"

Maggie blushed slightly "It's no big deal..." she smiled and nudged the slayer gently "Besides you've been pretty great yourself..."

Faith glanced across the room to where Buffy and Bianca were standing at the bar "So have you sorted everything out with Bianca?" at Maggie's questioning look she elaborated "After what she did..."

"Oh" Maggie said quietly "Yeah we're fine, I think we've sorted everything out...We just had to sort some stuff out"

"She loves you" Faith observed quietly "A hell of a lot...She was a mess when you were taken..."

"Yeah" Maggie smiled "I can't imagine my life without her...Y'know...I just Love her so much..."

Faith nodded silently.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Buffy grinned when she and Bianca returned with their drinks.

"Nothing important B" Faith smiled as she moved away from Maggie and pulled Buffy down onto the chair kissing her lightly on the lips as she did so. Maggie held out a hand towards Bianca who took it and found herself wrapped up in Maggie's tight embrace a moment later.

---

A few hours later the slayers walked hand in hand down the beach watching Bianca and Maggie who walked...More like stumbled...In front of them giggling like crazy.

"They're drunk" Buffy observed quietly as she tightened her grip on Faith's hand.

Faith laughed out loud "Well they deserve to relax after what they've been though" she glanced sidelong at Buffy who seemed hyper alert "You Okay B?"

"Yeah" Buffy answered quietly "I guess I'm just being overcautious"

"You can relax B" Faith said as she stopped and wrapped her arms around Buffy "He's Gone...It'll be fine..."

"I guess you're right" Buffy responded as she leaned closer to Faith and placed a soft kiss on her lips "I love you"

"I love you too" Faith beamed as she kissed Buffy tenderly before pulling away and taking her hand "We should catch up to them..."

---

"Have I told you how much I love you today?" Maggie questioned as she walked along the beach with Bianca.

"A few times I think" Bianca giggled "Feel Free to tell me again"

"I Loove you" Maggie grinned widely as they stopped.

"You're drunk" Bianca observed unable to stop the slurring of her own words.

"And you're beautiful" Maggie swooned as she leaned forward and tried to place a kiss On Bianca's lips. Due to her lack of coordination however they ended up tumbling to the ground together instead.

"Hey, Are you two Okay?" Faith asked as she and Buffy walked over to them and helped them up.

"We're fine" Maggie giggled as she glanced over at Bianca "It seems I just can't stop falling for you Binks"

Faith rolled her eyes at the shorter girl "where the hell do you get these lines?"

Maggie grinned and wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist and leaned on her slightly.

"Come On" Buffy said as she took Faith's hand in her own "Let's go home"

Maggie pressed a kiss to Bianca's cheek before she began to walk Pulling Bianca along with her.

"They're gonna have killer headaches tomorrow" Faith laughed before she and Buffy followed them.

THE END


End file.
